L'épreuve
by Cissyaliza
Summary: La poursuite du chef d'un gang de braqueurs particulièrement dangereux va provoquer une catastrophe. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences... ceci n'est pas une deadfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Version courte et édulcorée d'une fiction postée sur un autre site (où elle est strictement réservée aux majeurs)._

_**Chapitre I**_

L'intervention se terminait : les malfrats étaient menottés et emmenés par les agents vêtus de leurs gilets pare-balles. Il y avait eu deux blessés parmi les malfaiteurs, aucun parmi les forces de l'ordre : ni blessé, ni mort non plus parmi les civils qui s'étaient trouvés pris entre deux feux. C'était un succès. Et une fois encore, ils le devaient en grande partie à Charlie et à ses calculs. Don se tenait à la porte de la banque où son frère avait annoncé que les braqueurs frapperaient ce jour-là. C'était une bande parfaitement organisée et terriblement dangereuse, menée par un ancien chef de section de commando marine. Cela faisait des semaines que l'équipe planchait sur ce cas et ils avaient bien cru qu'ils leur échapperaient. En trois ans, la bande avait déjà écumé soixante-douze villes dans treize états : elle restait sur place une à deux semaines, multipliant les attaques dans ce laps de temps, puis s'évanouissait totalement pour réapparaître quelques semaines ou mois plus tard dans une autre ville, un autre état. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Los Angeles, la première attaque avait été particulièrement meurtrière : des agents s'étaient malencontreusement trouvés sur place lors de l'agression et le bilan était tragique : trois policiers tués et cinq blessés, quatre morts et douze blessés parmi les civils présents. Etait-ce ce massacre qui avait changé leur mode opératoire ? En tout cas, la bande n'avait plus donné signe de vie durant deux semaines et l'équipe de Don, qui s'était vue confier le dossier, n'avait rien de plus à se mettre sous la dent. Puis, contrairement à son habitude, le commando avait à nouveau frappé à Los Angeles, trois attaques rapprochées, violentes qui, heureusement, n'avaient cette fois-ci pas fait de victimes. Don en devenait enragé ! Il n'avait rien : personne ne savait où logeaient les malfaiteurs, personne ne les connaissait, personne ne disait rien ! C'est alors qu'il avait mis Charlie sur le coup et celui-ci, par recoupements et analyse des attaques précédentes avait mis au point un schéma.

Confiant dans les capacités de son frère, Don avait alors tendu cette embuscade dans laquelle toute l'équipe venait de se faire prendre. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la banque, sous le porche monumental, son arme pendant au bout de son bras, et regardait, la fierté au cœur, son équipe qui emmenait ceux qu'il était maintenant convenu d'appeler les prisonniers. Il vit alors Charlie s'avancer vers lui : son petit frère avait suivi l'opération depuis le car de commandement installé plusieurs rues plus loin. Une concession qu'il avait réussi à arracher à Don suite à l'aide qu'il leur avait apportée. En le voyant approcher, Don eut un sourire qui éclaira son visage un peu sévère et il leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Charlie sourit à son tour et se précipita vers lui.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il eut l'impression de plonger dans un cauchemar. Il y eut tout d'abord une détonation et il vit son frère porter la main à son bras droit en poussant un cri de douleur, tandis que son arme tombait sur le sol. Avant que quiconque ait réellement réalisé ce qui ce passait, un homme sortit de l'ombre et son bras vint entourer le cou de l'agent du F.B.I tandis qu'il élevait une arme à hauteur de sa tempe.

- Laissez-moi passer où il est mort !

En quelques secondes, tous les agents présents réagirent et le preneur d'otage se trouva entouré d'hommes pointant leurs armes dans sa direction. Il ne semblait pas en avoir cure. Charlie, quant à lui, s'élança vers l'avant en criant :

- Don ! Non !

Il sentit alors qu'on le retenait fermement : Colby l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

- Reste-là Charlie ! Laisse-nous faire, tu ne pourrais que compliquer la situation !

- Mais c'est mon frère !

- Je le sais très bien. Mais tu dois nous faire confiance. Nous sommes les mieux placés pour résoudre ça, alors tiens toi à l'écart !

Charlie convint qu'il ne pouvait pas être d'une grande aide dans le cas présent et il consentit à reculer de quelques pas, se plaçant derrière les tireurs. Colby fit signe à deux agents de veiller à ce que le mathématicien n'intervienne pas. Il se méfiait des réactions épidermiques de Charlie. Celui-ci n'avait pas la retenue d'un agent : ses sentiments guidaient, trop souvent au gré de son frère et de ses équipiers, ses actes.

David tentait de parlementer avec le forcené qui retenait son chef en otage.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je veux partir d'ici et je vous donne trente secondes pour m'ouvrir le passage où il meurt !

- Vous savez très bien que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir avec un otage.

- Alors tant pis pour lui !

- Et si vous le tuez, vous êtes mort !

- Et alors ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous permettre de m'enfermer à vie dans une prison fédérale ? Ou rester quinze ans dans le couloir de la mort jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour on vienne me planter une aiguille dans le bras ? Vous appelez ça vivre vous ? Je préfère encore être mort. Alors croyez-moi si je vous dis que je ne plaisante pas !

Comme les autres agents présents, David supputait ses chances de réussir à convaincre l'homme de relâcher son otage. Don, lui, ne bougeait pas, il sentait le sang couler entre ses doigts crispés sur sa blessure au bras et il se maudissait de n'avoir pas été plus prudent. Il reconnaissait l'homme qui le retenait : c'était le chef du gang, un individu redoutable, qui tenait de son passé dans l'armée une connaissance approfondie des armes et du combat. Il était évident qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'on devait prendre son ultimatum très au sérieux. Ce qui hantait Don, ce n'était pas la possibilité qu'il puisse mourir là, sur ces marches, mais le fait que Charlie assiste à cela. Il aurait voulu qu'on emmène son petit frère loin de là pour lui épargner ce qui risquait de se passer : il en resterait traumatisé à jamais. Mais il savait aussi que Charlie n'accepterait vraisemblablement pas de quitter les lieux sans lui.

Ils étaient dans une impasse : les agents ne pouvaient pas laisser passer le malfaiteur et celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de reculer : plutôt la mort que la prison !

*****

Devant la détermination de l'homme, David ne savait pas comment réagir. Il entendait, dans son oreillette, les indications des tireurs d'élite postés sur les toits avoisinants : aucun n'avait pour le moment d'angle permettant d'assurer la sécurité de l'otage. L'homme n'était pas un amateur : il se dissimulait parfaitement derrière son bouclier humain de manière à ne laisser aucune prise sur lui. Que faire ? Le laisser partir était hors de question : il n'aurait rien de plus pressé que d'abattre son otage une fois en sécurité. D'un autre côté, Don semblait sérieusement blessé, il perdait du sang en abondance et devait recevoir des soins au plus vite. David tentait de se remémorer tous les conseils lors de telles situations mais il se sentait impuissant.

- Ecoutez, de toute façon, vous savez que nous ne vous laisserons pas partir avec un blessé. Alors je vous propose un échange : moi contre lui !

L'homme partit d'un bruyant éclat de rire.

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un amateur, c'est ça ? Je croyais pourtant vous avoir démontré qu'il n'en était rien.

- David, ne l'écoute pas ! Foncez ! arrêtez-le ! De toute façon, il ne me laissera pas en vie.

- Nooon !

Le cri de Charlie parvint jusqu'à eux.

- Et fais emmener mon frère d'ici !

- Vous vous croyez où là ? Vous voulez vraiment jouer au héros ? Pourquoi pas ? Je vous avais donné trente secondes, elles sont largement passées : deuxième avertissement !

Un nouveau coup de feu claqua et Don hurla de douleur : son agresseur, d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il avait surpris tout le monde, venait de lui tirer une balle dans la cuisse. Le sang jaillit à flots. Charlie jeta une clameur de désespoir en se lançant en avant, aussitôt stoppé par les deux agents auxquels Colby avait fait signe de veiller sur lui.

Cet homme allait tuer son frère ! et c'était sa faute ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui permette de se trouver face à lui, sachant à quel point il était dangereux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévu qu'il se dissimulerait et prendrait un otage pour tenter de s'en sortir ? Pourquoi… ? Tous ces pourquoi tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et le rendaient fou. Il lui semblait que tout son être n'était focalisé que sur la vue de son frère, le visage blafard, un rictus de douleur tordant sa bouche, et tout ce sang qui coulait de son bras et de sa cuisse.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, David ! Il va mourir ! Je t'en prie ! Vous devez le sortir de là !

David était atterré : il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Il s'en voulait de ne l'avoir pas pressentie : l'homme était en effet prêt à tout.

- Alors ? Maintenant j'ai assez ri ! Si dans dix secondes vous n'êtes pas partis, ce n'est pas dans la jambe que je tirerai !

- Je crois que j'ai un angle ! C'est un peu risqué mais…

La voix du tireur lui parvint comme à travers une brume épaisse : devait-il permettre ce tir ? Devait-il au contraire céder au chantage ? Son regard allait du visage baigné de larmes de Charlie au visage blême du blessé qui faisait des efforts surhumains pour dominer sa douleur puis survolait les visages angoissés et furieux des agents présents.

- David, tu dois faire quelque chose, lui intima Colby arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur de faire une erreur.

- Tu sais ce que Don ferait à ta place ?

- Il ne cèderait pas ?

- Exact.

- Mais si jamais…

- J'ai un angle ! la voix l'interrompait à nouveau. Il jeta un regard éperdu autour de lui : pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ? Pourquoi devait-il, lui, prendre cette décision ? A nouveau ses yeux croisèrent les yeux suppliants de Charlie et il détourna le regard. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Allez-y !

Il y eut un premier coup de feu, aussitôt suivi d'un second.

Comme à travers un prisme déformant, Charlie vit l'arme du preneur d'otage tomber à terre et l'homme s'effondrer à son tour, un petit trou juste au milieu du front. Une fraction de seconde il fut soulagé, une fraction de seconde seulement.

Soudain, presque au ralenti, Don à son tour plia les genoux et glissa au sol où il ne bougea plus. Charlie resta un instant tétanisé puis il s'élança en hurlant tandis que les autres agents s'empressaient à leur tour.

- Appelez une ambulance !

- Un médecin, vite !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Il a tiré ?

Les exclamations s'entrecroisaient, se superposaient et une sorte de panique avait remplacé le calme précédent. Charlie arriva près de son frère en même temps que David.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce n'est rien, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de sa blessure à la jambe ?

Son ton était suppliant : par pitié, il fallait que l'on confirme son hypothèse.

Mais David levait vers lui un regard vide et il vit les larmes rouler sur le visage gris de l'agent qui tenait la tête de Don dans ses mains. A ses côtés, Colby restait prostré, son arme gisant inutile à côté de lui.

- Non, non… Je vous en prie…

Charlie s'approcha encore un peu et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut le trou béant dans la tempe de son frère : avant de s'effondrer son agresseur avait eu le temps de tirer à son tour !

Il hurla de nouveau et se précipita sur le corps inerte qu'il saisit dans ses bras. Il se mit alors à le bercer en répétant sans arrêt :

- Don ! Don ! non, pas toi ! Je t'en prie, non ! Pas ça !

Autour de lui le temps semblait suspendu, personne ne parlait et l'horrible réalité lui parvint : son grand frère, son idole venait de mourir sur ces marches ; il l'avait laissé tout seul, parti comme il l'avait fait si souvent, en laissant le petit frère encombrant derrière lui, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et tout ça, par sa faute.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et son hurlement de désespoir fit frémir tous ceux qui l'entourait.

- NOOOONN !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

- Charlie, Charlie ! réveille-toi ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? .

Charlie émergea de son sommeil en hurlant :

- Don ! Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Don !

Et soudain, il aperçut au-dessus de lui le visage inquiet de son père. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

- C'était un rêve ? Juste un rêve ?

- Je dirais plutôt un cauchemar, tu hurlais comme un damné !

- Don ! Je dois appeler Don !

- Charlie, tu viens de faire un cauchemar, ton frère va bien. A l'heure qu'il est il doit dormir.

- Papa ! Ca avait l'air tellement vrai ! Cet homme lui tirait une balle dans la tête, à bout portant et…

- Arrête Charlie !

Le ton d'Alan était horrifié et en même temps, déjà, y pointait une anxiété déraisonnable. Il reprit sur un ton qui tenait à la fois de l'affirmation et de l'interrogation, comme s'il était en proie au doute : - - C'était un cauchemar !

- J'ai besoin de lui parler…

- Mais il est à peine trois heures du matin ! Tu ne vas pas le réveiller pour un mauvais rêve. Je veux bien croire que ça ait été terrifiant, mais enfin, sois raisonnable ! Ton frère a besoin de repos.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais ça avait l'air tellement réel.

- Allez, vient boire un verre de lait, ça te remettra d'aplomb. Et puis raconte-moi ton cauchemar, tu verras que c'est le meilleur moyen de le chasser au loin.

- Je me souviens que c'est déjà ce que tu disais quand nous étions petits.

- Et j'avais raison.

- C'est vrai que ça fonctionnait.

Les deux hommes descendirent à la cuisine où Charlie put raconter à son père l'horrible rêve qu'il venait de faire. Celui-ci comprit combien son cadet était bouleversé par cette vison de son frère mort, heureusement irréelle, mais qui ne faisait sans doute qu'extérioriser les angoisses latentes qui étaient les leurs devant les risques inhérents au métier choisi par l'aîné des garçons. Lui aussi parfois avait ce type de cauchemar, mais celui-ci avait ceci de terrifiant qu'il s'ancrait dans une réalité concrète puisqu'effectivement Don et son équipe traquaient actuellement une redoutable bande de braqueurs de banques, répondant en tout point à la description de la bande du cauchemar. Après tout, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : les cauchemars, comme les rêves, se nourrissent d'éléments du réel sur lesquels le subconscient greffe les données qui nous hantent et les pulsions qui nous animent.

Alan parvint enfin à convaincre Charlie que sa vision n'avait rien de prémonitoire. Le mathématicien tint tout de même à téléphoner au F.B.I. pour s'assurer que son frère n'était pas en danger. Une opératrice lui confirma que l'agent Eppes était rentré chez lui et qu'il serait joignable le lendemain à partir de huit heures.

- Tu vois ce que je te disais ! Pour un mathématicien, je te trouve bien crédule !

- Crédule ! Tu as de ces mots. Je t'assure, ça paraissait si réel !

- Mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, alors n'y pense plus. Toi qui est expert en statistiques, dis-moi un peu quelles sont les probabilités que ton rêve devienne réalité ?

- Je sais, quasi aucune.

- Exact. Je dirai même que pour quelqu'un qui refuse de croire au paranormal, parapsychisme et autre parasensoriel, tu me parais bien agité par un simple cauchemar.

- C'est bon ! On n'en parle plus OK. ?

- O.K. Bon et bien je retourne me coucher et toi ?

- Non, je crois que je n'arriverai plus à dormir. Je vais me remettre à mes recherches.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Il est à peine 3 H du mat !

- Je sais, mais… Après tout, je pourrai dormir plus tard. Je n'ai pas cours avant 14 h 00.

- Pas comme moi. Bon et bien je te laisse. Et plus de mauvais rêves hein ?

- Ca, compte sur moi !

Tandis que son père allait reprendre le cours de sa nuit, Charlie tenta de se remettre à ses calculs. Mais sans arrêt lui revenait le visage blafard de son frère gisant sur les marches de la banque.

*****

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se mettre au travail, il décida d'aller marcher un peu : en général, ça le calmait.

Après s'être habillé, il partit au hasard devant lui, enfin pas vraiment au hasard. Il était plus de quatre heures et le ciel rosissait déjà à l'est lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment mené devant l'immeuble de Don. Le besoin d'être sûr avait eu raison de la logique.

Haussant les épaules, il forma le code sur le clavier de l'entrée et monta au deuxième étage où se trouvait l'appartement de son frère. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui précisa que celui-ci devait encore dormir et il se refusait à amputer son sommeil de plusieurs heures, sachant combien celles-ci lui étaient comptées. Il se contenta donc de s'asseoir devant la porte et sortit un carnet de sa poche pour aligner quelques équations. Le sommeil eut bientôt raison de lui et il s'endormit, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

Ce fut ainsi que son frère le découvrit, deux heures plus tard, en ouvrant sa porte pour se rendre à son travail. Il eut un haut le corps puis s'affola.

- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ? Papa va bien ?

Sorti du sommeil, Charlie eut un peu de peine à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il faisait là.

- Oui, oui. Rassure-toi, tout va bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sonné ?

- Je ne voulais pas risquer de te réveiller.

- Me réveiller ?

- Oui, il était à peine 4 H 30 quand je suis arrivé, je me suis dit que tu dormais.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de débarquer à cette heure-là ? Et si c'était si urgent, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté ?

- Non, Don…

Il se trouvait soudain tellement idiot de s'être laissé bouleverser par ce rêve.

- C'est juste que…

- Que quoi Charlie ?

Don semblait perdre son sang froid : un soupçon d'agacement passait dans sa voix.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar alors…

- Un cauchemar ? Ecoute Charlie…

- Non, laisse-moi te raconter !

En quelques mots, le cadet mit son aîné au courant. A mesure qu'il parlait, le visage de celui-ci changeait, passant de l'agacement à l'attendrissement.

- Ainsi donc tu venais t'assurer que je n'étais pas mort !

- Je sais c'est un peu idiot !

- Complètement idiot tu veux dire oui ! Mais très flatteur aussi. Alors petit frère, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, O.K. ?

- Je vois oui. Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Mais non. Seulement je dois aller bosser. Je te raccompagne ? A moins que tu n'aies ta voiture ?

- Non, je suis venu à pied.

- A pied depuis Pasadena ?

- Ben oui, marcher me fait du bien.

- Allez, viens, je te ramène !

Don hésita un instant, puis il prit son frère dans ses bras. Il sentait que celui-ci en avait besoin. Charlie enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de Don, répondant à son étreinte : il se sentait bien ainsi dans les bras de son grand frère. Il aurait voulu arrêter le temps à ce moment-là, sûr qu'en cet instant rien ne pouvait arriver à cet homme qu'il aimait tant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

- Bon, je te laisse là ! Tu comptes passer au bureau dans la journée ?

- Ben, tant que j'y suis, pourquoi ne y aller pas maintenant ?

- Attends Charlie, tu ne vas pas venir comme ça ?

- Comment ça, comme ça ?

- Ben comme ça quoi ! Regarde-toi ! Ta chemise est froissée, tu n'es pas rasé. On croirait que tu as passé la nuit dans le caniveau !

- Merci, sympa grand frère !

- C'est la vérité mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !

- Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre cinq minutes, le temps que je prenne une petite douche et que je me change et je viens avec toi.

- Je n'ai pas le temps Charlie ! J'ai promis à David d'arriver très tôt ce matin : il a des éléments à me montrer.

- Justement, ces éléments pourraient bien m'intéresser aussi alors tout compte fait tu gagnerais du temps : si j'étais là, tu n'aurais pas à m'expliquer à nouveau. Donc, le temps perdu maintenant se rattraperai plus tard. C'est logique !

- Avec toi tout est toujours logique !

- Et depuis le temps qu'on discute, j'aurais eu quinze fois le temps de prendre une douche. Allez quoi… viens… Tu en profiteras pour déguster le merveilleux café que fait papa. Et puis il sera content de te voir, tu n'es pas passé hier, ni avant-hier d'ailleurs.

- J'ai fini bien trop tard.

- Je m'en doute. Et tu risques aussi de finir tard aujourd'hui, alors il va s'inquiéter.

Don regarda son jeune frère droit dans les yeux. Il n'était pas dupe des excuses inventées par celui-ci pour le retenir et rester près de lui. Il savait que, quoi qu'il en dise, Charlie était toujours bouleversé par son cauchemar et que l'hypothèse qu'il puisse courir un danger le minait. Evidemment il n'osait pas aborder le sujet franchement, de peur que l'agent ne se moque ou, selon son humeur, ne se fâche.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela lui coûtait, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas à un quart d'heure près, et son père serait très vraisemblablement heureux de le voir. Sans compter que son café était effectivement excellent ; l'eau lui venait à la bouche à y penser. On n'aurait pu en dire autant de l'infâme breuvage portant le nom de café dont il buvait des litres au bureau. Il abdiqua.

- O.K. Je t'accorde, quinze minutes. Pas une de plus !

- Compris !

Le sourire heureux de Charlie alla droit au cœur de son frère : il en fallait finalement si peu pour faire plaisir au petit génie ! Celui-ci était déjà descendu de voiture et courait à la maison : il n'avait pas l'intention de gaspiller une seule des neuf cents précieuses secondes accordées par son grand frère.

- Charlie ? Tout va bien ? Mais où étais-tu ?

Son père l'interpella alors qu'il passait devant lui comme une flèche

- Pas le temps papa, plus tard !

- Mais enfin ! Charlie !…

- Salut P'pa !

- Oh Donnie ! Comment vas-tu fiston ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui arrive à ton frère ? Et que fais-tu là à cette heure ? Tu ne devrais pas être au bureau ? Tu veux un café ?

Don eut un sourire amusé.

- Et bien, je vois d'où me vient ma propension aux interrogatoires. Ma parole, quelle salve ! Alors dans l'ordre : Bien, il a un quart d'heure pour se rendre présentable, je l'attends, pas tout à fait et volontiers !

Alan rit.

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais plus vraiment quelles questions j'ai posé alors éclaire un peu la lanterne de ton vieux père, tu veux.

- D'accord à condition que je puisse avoir une tasse de ce café qui embaume la maison. C'est d'ailleurs avec ça que Charlie a réussi à m'acheter.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'on est apprécié à sa juste valeur ! plaisanta Alan. Autrement dit, s'il s'était juste agit de me dire bonjour, rien n'aurait pu te décider à passer ce seuil.

- Et bien…

- Fils ingrat ! Tu mériterais que je te dise qu'il n'y a plus de café !

- Par pitié, papa !

- Je suis trop bon tiens ! grommela Alan en disparaissant dans la cuisine, un large sourire aux lèvres.

*****

Don s'installa à la table avec le même sourire : il adorait ces disputes pour rire avec son père, ces moments où ils ne faisaient que se dire, par des chemins détournés, les mots que leur pudeur les empêchait de prononcer clairement.

Alan revenait avec non seulement un mug de café mais aussi une assiette de pancakes tièdes généreusement arrosés de sucre d'érable. A cette vue, l'estomac de Don lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre un petit déjeuner, pensant se contenter d'un beignet acheté en route.

- Tu as fait des pancakes ?

- Comme tu le vois. Je sais que tu adores ça !

- Mais enfin, tu ne pouvais pas deviner que j'allais venir.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais tu sais, il m'arrive d'en faire parfois, peut-être qu'inconsciemment je m'attends à ce que ça t'attire. Mais la plupart du temps, ça ne marche pas.

Il regarda son fils engloutir l'assiettée comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours et il sourit. Don, finit une dernière bouchée puis poussa un soupir d'aise.

- Je devrais venir petit déjeuner plus souvent, dit-il.

- Tu devrais venir plus souvent tout court, répliqua son père. Ca fait près de trois jours que je ne t'avais pas vu !

- Désolé P'pa, on a un boulot fou avec ces dingues qui attaquent les banques.

- Oui, ton frère m'a dit ça. Et au fait, alors, tu m'expliques un peu ce qui se passe ?

En quelques mots, Don lui narra la raison de sa présence ici, après la découverte de son frère sur son paillasson. Alan devint grave.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce cauchemar le perturberait à ce point là.

- Bah ! Tu connais Charlie !

- Justement. Lui qui est si logique, si rationnel. Comment peut-il se laisser ainsi déstabiliser par un rêve, si angoissant fut-il ?

- C'est Charlie. Ca lui passera, tu verras.

- Sans doute. Et donc tu comptes le laisser te servir de garde du corps pendant combien de temps ?

Don faillit s'étrangler avec son pancake. Son père lui tapa vigoureusement dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration.

- Garde du corps ?

- Ben oui, il ne te quitte pas alors…

- Papa… On va juste au bureau et tu vas voir que, d'ici ce soir, il sera retourné à ses occupations habituelles.

- J'aimerais le croire.

- Sinon, je l'y renverrai.

Puis, inquiet d'un seul coup :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est perturbé à ce point ? Enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve !

- Tu sais Don, les rêves semblent parfois tellement vrais qu'on a du mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité. Mais c'est toi qui a raison. Après quelques heures passées au F.B.I., ses chers tableaux vont commencer à lui manquer.

- Amita aussi sans doute.

- Oui, Amita aussi. Tu veux encore du café ?

- Non merci, ça va aller. Bon, que fabrique Charlie ? Je lui avais donné un quart d'heure. Il ne saura jamais être à l'heure !

- Erreur grand frère ! Comme tu le vois, je suis prêt !

Le mathématicien venait de réapparaître, rasé de frais et vêtu d'un polo propre. Il avait nettement meilleure mine.

- Tu veux un café ? proposa son père.

- Désolé papa, on n'a pas le temps. Don est pressé, répliqua Charlie. Alors on y va ou pas ?

Don eut une moue amusée à destination de son père et emboîta le pas à son cadet.

- Tu manges là ce soir ? lui cria Alan alors qu'il passait le seuil.

- Aucun idée ! Il vaut mieux que tu ne m'attendes pas.

La porte se referma. Alan resta immobile un instant, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il sourit en hochant la tête et se mit à débarrasser la table en soupirant : décidément, Don se comportait parfois comme un affreux gamin pourri gâté !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

- Salut David, alors, tu as du nouveau ?

- Bonjour Don. Tiens, Charlie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?

- Figure-toi que Charlie me sert de garde du corps ! rigola Don.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai.

David regarda alternativement les deux frères, Don amusé et Charlie plutôt gêné. Puis il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il comprendrait plus tard ce qui se passait. Pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire. D'ailleurs Don reprenait aussi son sérieux en même temps qu'il ré-endossait son rôle de chef de section : l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie mais à la réflexion et à l'action. Il rentra dans la salle de réunion, suivi par David et Charlie. Les trois hommes se penchèrent alors sur les nouveaux éléments apportés à l'enquête. Petit à petit, le reste de l'équipe fit son apparition.

Vers 9 H 30, Don organisa une réunion collective de tous les agents qui participaient à l'enquête. Charlie regardait son frère avec fierté : il adorait le voir ainsi dans son rôle de dirigeant : sûr de lui, à la fois compréhensif et autoritaire, distribuant les tâches en de courtes phrases explicites, donnant ses ordres d'une voix ferme et claire. On le sentait dans son élément et il était évident qu'aucun des hommes qui l'entouraient ne remettait en cause une seule seconde ni sa légitimité, ni son savoir faire. Chacun d'eux avait pour lui de l'admiration, du respect et une totale confiance dans ses décisions. Son frère était de l'étoffe dont on fait les grands chefs. C'est pourquoi il devait veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Un frisson le parcourut au souvenir de son cauchemar : ça n'arriverait jamais, il y veillerait. Son regard croisa un instant celui de Don, et celui-ci eut l'intuition de ce qui angoissait son cadet. Il eut un sourire à la fois rassurant et un peu narquois et Charlie se sentit idiot tout à coup. Comment pouvait-il accorder du crédit à ce qui n'était que le fruit de son imagination alors que la réalité, sous ses yeux, lui affirmait le contraire : son frère était vivant, en pleine santé, en pleine possession de ses moyens, à la place qui était la sienne et rien ne pourrait jamais venir contrecarrer cet état de fait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

- Charlie, Amita, vous êtes prêts ? Je vous raccompagne.

Charlie leva les yeux vers la pendule : déjà 22 H 30 ! C'était inimaginable ce que la journée avait passé vite. Finalement, il était resté au F.B.I : Larry l'avait remplacé pour son cours sur les matrices. Bien évidemment il avait commencé par protester bruyamment, puis avait fini par céder, comme toujours.

Les nouveaux éléments apportés au cours de la journée avaient orienté totalement différemment les recherches du consultant et il avait aligné des kilomètres d'équations pour tenter d'apporter une réponse qui le fuyait encore, à sa grande frustration. Amita était venue lui prêter main forte dans l'après-midi mais, même en conjuguant les possibilités magnifiques de leurs deux cerveaux, la lumière n'avait toujours pas jailli. Le reste de l'équipe travaillait sur le terrain et faisait des recherches informatiques.

Don venait régulièrement prendre la température de la pièce : lui non plus n'avait pas mis le nez dehors de la journée, trop occupé à coordonner les équipes de terrain et à rendre compte à sa hiérarchie de l'avancée de l'enquête. Lui aussi était frustré du peu de résultats de cette journée, même si tout son passé d'enquêteur était jalonné de ces périodes où tout semblait stagner, où rien ne se dessinait. Il savait qu'elles étaient généralement suivies de grandes avancées et surtout de cette action qui lui avait fait tellement défaut ce jour-là.

A l'heure qu'il était, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'arrestation du gang n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Alors autant aller se reposer : il fallait toujours profiter des moments de calme pour récupérer un peu de ce sommeil trop souvent compté.

- On te suit.

Charlie et Amita avaient éteint leurs ordinateurs portables et se levaient d'un même mouvement. Don sourit à les voir si proches et si semblables : c'était vraiment le couple parfait. Il espérait sincèrement que son frère allait bientôt se décider à s'installer avec la jeune femme. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui fallait : amusante, intelligente, capable de le comprendre et, ce qui ne gâtait rien, diablement sexy ! Il se morigéna à l'instant où la pensée lui vint : décidément l'absence de Robin, partie instruire un procès au Texas, depuis trois semaines, commençait à lui peser sérieusement !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? interrogea Charlie.

- Rien, rien du tout. Bon, on peut y aller ?

- On n'attend plus que toi.

Ils prirent congé des quelques agents encore présents à cette heure tardive et descendirent au parking où ils retrouvèrent la voiture de Don. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la maison. La lumière qui brillait au salon indiquait qu'Alan n'était pas encore couché.

- Tu descends quelques minutes ?

- D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps !

Alan fut heureux de voir revenir ses « trois » enfants. Il leur proposa de leur préparer un repas léger qu'ils acceptèrent avec reconnaissance : les quelques sandwiches avalés à la va-vite au début de l'après-midi semblaient bien loin. Finalement il était près de minuit lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de se coucher.

Après s'être fait un peu prier, pour le principe, Don, épuisé, accepta de passer la nuit dans son ancienne chambre. Le mouvement de joie de son frère lorsqu'il finit par acquiescer à sa proposition ne lui échappa pas et il réprima un soupir : il allait devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Charlie si celui-ci continuait à vouloir le coller de cette façon là. Son cadet devrait se résoudre à admettre qu'un cauchemar n'était que ça et qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer les mères poules envers son frère : celui-ci ne le supporterait pas. Il lui avait accordé une journée, c'était assez ! Il était hors de question de s'enfermer dans cette situation stupide.

- On verra ça demain, se promit Don en passant dans la salle de bain où son père lui avait préparé des serviettes propres. J'espère que d'ici là, il aura retrouvé son bon sens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

- Hum ! Ca sent fameusement bon ici ! déclara Don en faisant irruption dans la cuisine où son père, Amita et Charlie prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour quand même fiston ! répondit Alan d'un air réprobateur tout en se levant pour aller verser une tasse de café à son garçon.

- Oh pardon ! Bonjour la compagnie ! Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir, répliqua Charlie, et toi ?

- Pas de cauchemar cette fois-ci si je comprends bien ?

- Aucun. J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Mais bon, les conditions s'y prêtaient sans doute, continua le mathématicien en glissant un regard tendre et malicieux vers Amita qui rougit instantanément.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ça… insinua Don, perfide.

Et la rougeur d'Amita vira à l'écarlate, ce que voyant, Charlie expédia d'une main experte sa serviette de table dans le visage de son aîné qui la lui renvoya en riant.

- Ca suffit les enfants ! Sinon vous allez aller prendre votre petit déjeuner dehors ! Non mais ! râla Alan un large sourire aux lèvres. Vous voyez ce qui vous attend Amita : même à trente ans passés ils restent de sales gamins ! Alors profitez-en avant !

La rougeur de la jeune femme s'accentua encore.

- Mais vous avez fini de la mettre mal à l'aise tous les deux ?

La fausse dispute continua tout le long du petit déjeuner puis Don se leva pour se rendre à son bureau. A son grand soulagement, Charlie ne fit nullement mine de lui emboîter le pas. Il comprit alors que l'épisode du cauchemar était désormais oublié et qu'il n'aurait pas à avoir avec son petit frère l'explication qu'il envisageait la veille, tout en la redoutant.

- Bon, et bien à plus tard.

- Tu comptes venir dîner ce soir ? s'enquit Alan.

- Aucune idée papa. Je te rappellerai. Ca va dépendre de nos malfrats. Bon j'y vais où je vais être en retard. Charlie, si tu as du nouveau tu m'appelles.

- Oui, ben ça ne sera pas avant cet après-midi de toute façon. J'ai cours toute la matinée : je ne peux tout de même pas demander à Larry d'assurer mon service tous les jours !

- Quant à moi, ajouta Amita, je ne serai pas libre avant au moins quinze heures, donc…

- Et bien bon courage ! Allez, je file !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

La matinée avait traîné en longueur, n'apportant aucune piste, aucun renseignement exploitable et Don tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Il s'était vu convoqué dans le bureau du sous-directeur vers midi et gardait un souvenir amer des reproches à peine voilés qu'il avait dû endurer sans avoir la possibilité d'y répondre : c'était injuste et stérile ! Son équipe et lui faisaient de leur mieux. Le gang était loin d'être composé d'amateurs et d'autres équipes s'étaient déjà cassé les dents sur cette traque. Pourquoi leur en vouloir plus à eux qu'aux autres ?

Colby, auprès duquel il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser transparaître son amertume, avait décrété qu'il était normal qu'on attende plus d'eux que des autres étant donné qu'ils étaient les meilleurs : c'était la rançon de la gloire ! Cette théorie avait réussi à ramener un sourire, très momentané, sur les lèvres de Don. Mais très vite la frustration avait repris le dessus : savoir que quelque part cette bande était en train d'organiser un nouveau hold-up durant lequel des innocent risquaient d'être tués et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher le rendait dingue !

L'arrivé de Charlie détourna ses pensées : celui-ci était visiblement très excité et son frère en déduisit qu'il avait sans doute enfin quelque chose de concret à leur soumettre. C'est avec une attention teintée d'impatience qu'il se rendit dans le bureau où son cadet put lui faire part de sa découverte. En analysant toutes les attaques faites depuis le début de l'odyssée de ces malfaiteurs et celles déjà effectuées à Los Angeles, et ce malgré la rupture due au massacre ayant eu lieu trois semaines auparavant, le mathématicien avait enfin réussit à faire émerger un schéma qui lui permettrait peut-être de prédire où et quand aurait lieu la prochaine attaque.

- D'accord. Mais combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour ça ? Ca fait déjà cinq jours qu'a eu lieu la dernière attaque : selon leur modus operandi, soit ils sont déjà partis et ils réapparaîtront ailleurs dans quelques mois, soit ils sont toujours là et ne vont pas tarder à récidiver.

- Ils sont toujours là, ça, je peux te l'assurer ! Mes maths ne mentent pas !

- Ca, on le saura !

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Le ton de Charlie était rien moins qu'aimable et Don comprit qu'il avait été maladroit : s'il y avait un domaine dans lequel on pouvait dire que le sens de l'humour de Charlie était plutôt atrophié, c'était bien les mathématiques. Il ne savait pas rire de cette discipline qu'il adorait, frustré qu'il était de ne pas parvenir à faire partager cette adoration au commun des mortels et notamment à son grand frère tant admiré.

- C'est bon Charlie, s'excusa l'aîné, je plaisantais. Je sais bien que tes maths ne mentent jamais !

Son cadet lui jeta un regard mauvais

- Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu es en train de me dire !

- Bien sûr que si. Ecoute Charlie, je vous confierai ma vie sans hésiter, à toi et à tes maths. C'est te dire quelle confiance je leur accorde !

- Tu es sérieux là ?

Le ton du jeune homme était presque timide, partagé entre la joie d'entendre son frère affirmer ainsi bien haut, et devant témoins, sa foi dans son cadet et dans le domaine de prédilection de celui-ci, et la crainte qu'il puisse s'agir d'une autre plaisanterie.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux petit frère ! Alors arrête de perdre ton temps et mets-toi au boulot. Parce que j'ai l'intuition que le temps nous est compté. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de subir d'autres reproches de la part du sous-directeur !

- Comment ça ? Il a osé te faire des reproches ?

Charlie était scandalisé qu'on puisse s'en prendre à son frère qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Depuis le début de cette affaire il n'avait ménagé ni son temps, ni ses forces : il n'y avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à son visage tiré et aux cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux pour comprendre que le manque de résultats ne pouvait en aucun cas être imputé à un manque d'implication de sa part.

- Bah ! Tu sais comment sont les chefs ! Eux aussi ils doivent rendre compte des résultats qu'ils obtiennent alors ils passent leurs nerfs sur nous. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave !

Don, conscient de la réaction de son cadet, minimisait sciemment ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de l'entrevue. Mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu peux accepter ça. C'est tellement injuste !

- Arrête Charlie, ce n'est tout de même pas la fin du monde. Ce n'est ni ma première, ni malheureusement, ma dernière séance du genre. Ca fait partie du boulot !

- Oui et bien, ça ne rend pas ça plus normal pour autant si tu veux mon avis.

- Bon. On ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus pendant des heures non ? Je pense qu'il y a mieux à faire : lui montrer qu'on est capable de stopper ces malades sera la meilleure des réponses à lui apporter.

- Tu as raison. Il va se mordre les doigts de t'avoir traité comme ça !

- Tu me tiens au courant frérot ?

- Compte sur moi !

*****

Charlie se tourna vers son tableau et se mit à écrire des équations tandis que Don sortait de la pièce le sourire aux lèvre, attendri malgré lui par la fidélité et l'admiration que son frère lui vouait. Charlie lui, alignait les chiffres, la rage au cœur : comment pouvait-on reprocher à son frère ce qui n'était pas de son fait ? Pourquoi lui imposait-on de réussir là où tant d'autres équipes, tout aussi efficaces que la sienne, avaient échoué durant les trois années précédentes ?

A l'instar de Colby, il parvint à la conclusion qu'on attendait de cette équipe plus de résultats parce qu'elle se montrait particulièrement efficace ; comme lui avec ses étudiants particulièrement doués : s'il pouvait accepter que certains, moins performants, rendent des copies moyennes, voire médiocres, il mettait toujours la barre extrêmement haut pour ceux qui lui semblaient prometteurs, ne leur accordant quasiment aucun droit à l'échec. Finalement, c'était plutôt flatteur, mais c'était aussi une source continuelle de pression que de devoir sans arrêt être au meilleur de ses possibilités.

Et il refusait que l'on inflige ce type de pression à son frère : il craignait par-dessus tout que cela finisse par le faire déraper un jour. Il n'était pas naïf et il connaissait les statistiques sur les agents qui, pour avoir des résultats, finissaient par passer de l'autre côté de la ligne : il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à son aîné ! Puis il se raisonna : ça ne pouvait pas arriver à Don, il était beaucoup trop intelligent, beaucoup trop intègre aussi pour se laisser pousser à ce genre d'extrémité. Jouer avec les règles, les retourner en sa faveur en fonction du résultat à atteindre, oui, il l'avait déjà fait et le referait sans aucun doute si la situation s'y prêtait, mais les transgresser et risquer de tomber dans l'illégalité, non jamais, pas lui.

D'ailleurs, il ne le laisserait jamais tomber dans ce piège : il serait toujours là pour veiller sur lui et l'empêcher de basculer un jour du mauvais côté, et son père l'aiderait dans cette tâche. Tant qu'ils travailleraient ensemble, rien de tel ne pourrait jamais arriver à son frère.

- Salut Charlie, désolée d'être en retard mais Millie m'a retenue au sujet des mémoires de fin d'étude. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à lui échapper !

- Amita !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage préoccupé du mathématicien.

- Non, viens, tu tombes juste à point. J'ai besoin de tes lumières pour approfondir cette ligne de calcul : il y a une anomalie mais je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'espère que ma professeur de combinatoire préférée va pouvoir éclairer ma lanterne.

- Ta professeur de combinatoire préférée ? Et tu en connais combien, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Des tonnes ! mais, c'est toi qui tiens le haut du pavé, dit-il en s'approchant pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse une fois encore, de cette complicité qui les unissait puis s'empressa de s'atteler à la tâche. Leur duo fonctionnait à merveille et le démontra une fois de plus en trouvant l'anomalie qui bloquait l'avancée des calculs. Une fois ce nœud éliminé, ils n'eurent plus, comme lorsqu'on démêle une pelote, qu'à tirer sur l'extrémité et tout vint. Ce fut du moins l'image qu'employa Charlie devant l'équipe lorsqu'il la réunit pour leur annoncer qu'il était parvenu à une conclusion.

Chacun des agents présents pensa qu'en ce qui le concernait, la pelote n'était constituée que de nœuds, mais nul ne se permit d'exprimer cette opinion à voix haute tandis qu'ils écoutaient le mathématicien leur soumettre deux hypothèses de travail sur lesquelles ils rebondirent instantanément, en grands professionnels qu'ils étaient. Charlie les regarda s'égailler dans toutes les directions selon les instructions de Don qui, revigoré par les résultats obtenus, reprenait les rênes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII**

Il était environ 16 heures lorsque, par recoupements, s'appuyant sur les nouvelles informations glanées en fonction des éléments qu'il leur avait apportés, Charlie fut capable de donner l'heure et le lieu de la prochaine attaque, à une probabilité de 78 % : ce fut alors le branle-bas de combat.

Selon ses calculs, l'attaque devait avoir lieu dans les deux heures à venir, dans une banque située à moins d'un quart d'heure du siège du F.B.I. et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il y eut bien quelques sceptiques pour mettre en doute les conclusions du mathématicien : qui serait assez inconscient pour attaquer une banque située si près de là ? Mais c'était justement-là l'astuce, objecta le consultant : qui penserait que cette bande serait assez stupide pour tenter une telle gageure ?

De toute façon, seul Don était habilité à prendre une décision et, confiant dans les déductions de son jeune frère, il n'hésita pas à un instant à lancer une vaste opération. Charlie fit une vaine tentative pour être intégré à l'équipe ; il aurait voulu au moins pouvoir prendre place dans le car de commandement mais Don fut inflexible : pas question pour lui d'aller sur le terrain ! Ce n'était nullement sa place. En aucun cas il n'accepterait de mettre en danger la vie de son frère.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Charlie regarda partir son aîné, ne pouvant se défendre contre un sentiment grandissant d'appréhension. Amita, qui comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait l'homme qu'elle aimait, lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Je sais, je sais…

Mais le ton de son amant manquait tellement de conviction qu'elle sut qu'à cet instant précis, lui revenait en mémoire ce cauchemar fait deux nuits auparavant. Contre toute logique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son frère n'allait pas au devant de sa mort ; s'il ne venait pas d'ouvrir la porte à une catastrophe irréparable. Elle l'embrassa.

- Arrête de t'en faire Charlie. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

- Je sais bien, mais…

- Bon alors écoute-moi. De toute façon, la situation est loin d'être la même non ? Puisque tu es là alors que dans ton rêve tu étais sur place. Donc, logiquement, les choses ne peuvent absolument pas se dérouler comme tu les as rêvées !

- Tu as raison. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je ne serai tranquille que lorsqu'ils seront tous rentrés sains et saufs.

- Bon, on va les attendre chez toi ?

- Non. Ecoute, rentre si tu veux mais je préfère attendre ici.

- Alors je reste aussi.

- Mais non Amita. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de…

- Je ne me sens obligée de rien. J'ai envie de rester avec toi, alors je reste avec toi et c'est tout !

- D'accord… Merci. ajouta-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il allèrent s'installer en salle de repos dans l'attente de nouvelles. Amita était sensible à l'inquiétude manifeste que montrait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement dû au cauchemar. Charlie était toujours inquiet des dangers courus par son aîné, mais, la plupart du temps, il n'en avait connaissance qu'après les interventions. Il se trouvait que, dans la situation présente, il savait, en temps réel, que Don courait des risques. Aucune intervention de police, si bien préparée soit-elle, n'a de garantie qu'il n'y aura pas de dérapage. Et un dérapage, dans ce type d'opération signifiait bien souvent des morts et des blessés parmi les forces de l'ordre.

Sensible comme il l'était, Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, si quelque chose arrivait à son frère, ce serait sa faute : c'était lui qui venait de lui indiquer à quel endroit il retrouverait cette bande. Et il était évident que les malfaiteurs ne se laisseraient pas arrêter sans se défendre : il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils passaient entre les maille du filet, le plus souvent par la violence, pour qu'ils acceptent de s'avouer vaincus.

C'était irrationnel de se sentir ainsi responsable d'une situation qui, tôt ou tard, serait survenue. Amita était toujours étonnée que quelqu'un d'aussi logique que Charlie, tellement sûr de lui dès lors qu'on abordait les domaines scientifiques, puisse faire preuve d'autant d'incertitude et de manque de rigueur quand on abordait ses relations avec son frère.

Depuis que sa relation avec Charlie était devenue ce qu'elle était, elle s'inquiétait elle-même souvent pour l'aîné des Eppes : outre qu'en apprenant à le connaître, elle s'était attachée à lui et que, s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, elle en souffrirait à ce titre, elle savait la place qu'il prenait dans la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle était consciente que ce dernier ne se remettrait jamais complètement de la perte de son frère.

Si quelque chose arrivait à Don, elle savait qu'elle perdrait sans doute aussi Charlie et cela l'épouvantait. C'est pourquoi, inconsciemment, les paroles d'une vieille prière hindoue envahirent sa pensée tandis qu'elle semblait absorbée par la correction de la pile de copies qu'elle avait apportée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX**

Il était près de 19 h 00 quand le portable de Charlie se mit à vibrer. Celui-ci, qui depuis plus d'une demi-heure déjà tournait comme un lion en cage, en proie à une angoisse grandissante, décrocha vivement alors qu'Amita interrompait son travail et le regardait d'un air à la fois interrogatif et inquiet.

La conversation fut très brève mais le sourire qui illuminait le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il raccrocha était révélateur. Il se précipita sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement, l'entraînant dans une sorte de danse bizarre qui témoignait à la fois de son soulagement et de sa joie.

- C'est bon ! Ils ont eu toute la bande !

- C'est magnifique ! Tu es le meilleur !

Elle l'embrassa à son tour et il lui rendit ses baisers avec usure.

- Humm ! Il faudra vraiment que je dise à Don de prendre l'habitude de me prévenir lorsqu'il va en opération de manière à ce que tu viennes me tenir compagnie : le dénouement est délicieux !

- Arrête et raconte-moi ! C'était Don au téléphone ?

- Oui. Mais tu sais, il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose en fait. Juste qu'ils avaient pris tout le monde. Il y a eu quelques coups de feu mais seuls deux braqueurs ont été blessés. Les autres se sont rendus sans coup férir. Ils reviennent avec eux.

- Et il va bien alors ?

- Il va très bien. Pas une égratignure !

- C'est sympa de sa part d'avoir appelé.

- Oui. C'est vrai que ça m'étonne un peu. En général, il est beaucoup trop occupé à la fin d'une intervention pour me tenir au courant immédiatement.

- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas. Il avait bien dû se rendre compte que tu étais inquiet.

- Je n'étais absolument pas inquiet ! Où es-tu allée chercher ça ?

- Menteur va ! Mais je t'aime quand même !

Un nouveau baiser les unit et ils sentirent le désir croître entre eux.

- Tu veux rentrer ? demanda Charlie.

- Et toi ?

- J'en meurs d'envie ! J'ai tout plein de choses à te dire que je ne peux pas te dire ici !

Elle rougit de cette manière délicieuse qu'il adorait. Il était toujours étonné de cette timidité qu'elle montrait, elle qui était une amante fougueuse et imaginative. Ca faisait partie de son charme.

- Alors allons-y. Juste le temps de récupérer mon barda !

Charlie l'aida à rassembler ses affaires éparses puis fourra les siennes dans sa sacoche. Il ne pouvait décrocher un large sourire de ses lèvres. Son grand frère allait bien, tout était terminé ! Une fois encore, leur équipe avait montré qu'elle fonctionnait à merveille. La bande était sous les verrous et toutes ces pensées négatives, qui le faisaient rire maintenant, s'avéraient sans aucun fondement.

Soudain, il pensa à son père qui, quoi qu'il en dise, devait aussi être soucieux de l'avancée de l'enquête et de la possibilité que son fils aîné coure des risques. Il l'appela donc pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et lui dire que lui et Amita seraient auprès de lui dans la demi-heure qui suivait. Lorsqu'Alan s'enquit de la présence ou non de Don au dîner, il l'informa que celui-ci n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Leur père assura que, de toute façon, l'aîné savait bien qu'il y aurait toujours une place pour lui à leur table et que, s'il le désirait, il pourrait les rejoindre lorsqu'il en aurait définitivement fini avec cette histoire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre X**

Dans l'entre fait, une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée et, lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur qui les avait ramenés au parking souterrain, ils croisèrent les agents qui revenaient de l'intervention.

- Ohé Charlie !

Charlie se retourna en s'entendant ainsi interpellé. Il vit son frère venir vers lui : il avait déjà ôté son gilet pare-balles et ne pouvait masquer sa joie de la conclusion heureuse de cette affaire. Charlie le regardait venir à lui, le sourire aux lèvres, admirant l'aura qui émanait de son aîné.

- Alors petit frère, tu as visé juste, une fois encore, chapeau !

Le compliment lui alla droit au cœur :

- Arrête, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose !

- Tu plaisantes ? Sans toi on serait encore à se demander où ils allaient ressurgir et il y aurait peut-être eu de nouvelles victimes.

A ce moment-là, le regard du mathématicien fut attiré par l'homme qu'escortaient deux agents qu'il connaissait mal. Grand, massif, le visage dur et fermé marqué par une profonde balafre sur la joue gauche, c'était le chef de la bande. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant le regard impitoyable de cet homme prêt à tout. Il eut soudain l'impression de replonger dans son cauchemar, le voyant saisir son frère et l'abattre froidement.

- Charlie ça va ?

Don s'inquiétait de la brusque pâleur du visage de son cadet.

- Oui, oui. C'est bien le chef n'est-ce pas ?

L'agent suivit le regard de Charlie.

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

Il lut dans les yeux de son frère l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi et il comprit soudain.

- N'y pense plus Charlie, dit-il en lui posant la main sur le bras, il ne peut plus nuire à personne.

Charlie se secoua, s'efforçant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Je sais bien. Mais à le voir…

- N'y pense plus, je te dis ! Tu as fait un super boulot. Toi aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Amita. Vous rentrez, là ?

- Ben oui. Pour ce qui reste, on ne te serait pas très utiles.

- Ca c'est sûr. Bon et bien, je vous rejoindrai dès que j'en aurai fini ici. Sauf si ça durait trop.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça durerait ? Les jeux sont faits non ?

- Oui. Mais maintenant, il faut les interroger, et puis remplir la paperasse alors…

- Alors on ne va pas vous retarder plus longtemps, rebondit Amita en glissant son bras sous celui de Charlie. On y va ?

- Je te suis. A plus tard frangin !

- O.K.

*****

Don se détournait, déjà concentré sur la tâche qu'il lui fallait accomplir maintenant.

Le chef de gang, toujours encadré par deux agents, marchait à quelques pas devant lui. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient déjà montés dans différents bureaux. A quelques mètres de là, David et Colby discutaient avec un responsable du SWAT qui était venu leur prêter main forte: la situation était sous contrôle.

Et puis soudain tout bascula. Devant lui, Don vit le malfaiteur disjoindre brusquement ses poignets : il avait réussi à se libérer de ses menottes. Avant qu'il ait pu jeter un cri d'alarme, l'homme envoyait son coude dans l'estomac de l'agent à sa droite qui s'effondra sur le champ, puis il se jeta sur l'agent à sa gauche et l'envoya au tapis d'une manchette à la nuque. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, Don s'aperçut qu'il tenait à la main l'arme du second agent et il comprit instantanément ce qui allait se produire. Son petit frère et Amita étaient juste derrière lui, en plein dans la ligne de tir ! Il devait les protéger !

Il se jeta en avant, en hurlant :

- A terre ! Vite ! Charlie !

Le mathématicien se retourna et il lui sembla qu'il s'enfonçait à nouveau dans son cauchemar. Il vit son frère porter la main à son arme et la lever devant lui. Cinq coups de feu claquèrent, très rapprochés, suivis de plusieurs autres tirés par les agents présents qui ne laissèrent pas au malfaiteur la moindre chance.

Mais il était déjà trop tard ! Don s'effondrait sur le sol froid du parking. Charlie se précipita vers lui et le saisit dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Don, Don ! non, je t'en supplie !

Eperdu, il vit le sang maculer la chemise du blessé : tant de sang qu'il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait arrêter l'hémorragie. Il arracha sa veste, la roula en boule et pressa de toutes ses forces sur le torse de son frère. Le regard de celui-ci s'attarda sur lui.

- Charlie… Charlie… je suis désolé !

- Tais-toi ! Je t'en prie ! Ne parle pas. Tu vas voir, ça va aller ! Tiens bon. L'ambulance est en route.

Charlie n'avait pas conscience d'avoir été rejoint par les agents, consternés par la tournure que prenaient les événements : l'instant d'avant ils étaient tout à la joie d'avoir enfin abouti dans leur traque et maintenant, ils avaient la sensation d'un échec cuisant, d'un formidable gâchis.

David et Colby s'étaient agenouillés auprès de leur chef pour tenter de lui venir en aide. Leurs regards, fixés sur les blessures, apprirent à Charlie ce qu'il refusait d'admettre.

- Je vous dis que ça va aller. Donnie, tu ne vas pas me lâcher hein ? J'ai besoin de toi grand frère, j'ai besoin de toi !

Le regard de Don se faisait de plus en plus vague, un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres et son souffle devenait plus difficile.

- Charlie… il faut… tu dois dire à papa…

- Non ! Non ! Tu lui diras toi-même ! tu m'entends Don ! Tu lui diras toi-même !

- Charlie…

- Je refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Tu restes avec moi, Donnie. Sinon je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça !

- Je… je… suis désolé…. Charlie…

Les gestes du blessé devenaient convulsifs. Charlie sentait contre lui la vie qui s'échappait de son frère. A ses côtés, Amita sanglotait : elle avait compris que l'inéluctable était en route. David tempêtait après l'ambulance qui n'arrivait pas, tout en sachant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Les yeux de Don se fermèrent.

- Non ! Donnie ! Parle-moi, ne t'endors pas ! Donnie !

Il rouvrit les yeux un moment : déjà l'ombre les emplissait.

- Charlie… je dois te dire…

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Je t'écoute… sanglota Charlie.

- Charlie… je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime Donnie. Et papa t'aime aussi. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser, tu m'entends Donnie ! Regarde-moi, reste avec moi !

L'aîné éleva une main ensanglantée comme pour caresser le visage en pleurs de son frère mais il n'acheva pas son geste. Un flot de sang lui vint aux lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus se rouvrir.

*****

- Nooon ! Donnie, je t'en supplie !

Charlie serra convulsivement son frère dans ses bras, voulant, contre toute logique, retenir cette vie qui l'avait quitté. Il sentit qu'on tentait de l'arracher à son étreinte désespérée et résista de toutes ses forces.

- Charlie, Charlie, c'est fini. Laisse-le maintenant. Charlie !

Il leva un regard hagard vers David et Colby qui étaient à ses côtés et tentaient de lui reprendre le corps sans vie de son frère. Debout derrière eux, deux ambulanciers attendaient, sans esquisser le moindre geste, ayant déjà compris qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

Suffoqué par les larmes, Charlie déposa son frère au sol, avec infiniment de précautions. Il glissa sa veste imbibée de sang sous sa tête, comme pour le préserver du froid qu'il ne sentait déjà plus, et il se releva. A trois pas de là, Amita l'attendait en sanglotant et il se réfugia dans les bras qu'elle lui tendait.

Il se sentait tellement coupable : s'il n'avait pas été là, l'attention de Don n'aurait pas été détournée de son dangereux adversaire et il aurait pu anticiper le mouvement. Ou, à tout le moins, se mettre à l'abri au lieu de rester sur la trajectoire pour éviter qu'une balle perdue ne risque de l'atteindre lui !

Il se souvint soudain de la phrase qu'avait eu son frère le matin même :

- Je vous confierai ma vie sans hésiter, à toi et à tes maths !

C'est ce qu'il avait fait et voilà quel en était le résultat ! Cela, ses maths ne l'avaient pas prévu, ses maths l'avaient trahi ! Comment faire maintenant ? Comment vivre sans ce grand frère qu'il aimait tant ? Son monde s'écroulait, tombait en lambeau et rien de ce qu'on pourrait dire ou faire ne lui rendrait sa vie.

Il jeta un regard de haine au corps du malfrat qui gisait à une dizaine de mètres de là. Il aurait voulu qu'il soit encore en vie pour avoir le plaisir de le tuer lui-même, lentement ! Sa mort avait été bien trop douce en regard du mal qu'il venait de faire !

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son frère : il paraissait simplement endormi, son visage livide était calme, serein. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau près de lui, caressa le visage blême, laissa sa main s'attarder dans les cheveux en bataille et pensa que jamais plus il n'entendrait sa voix ni son rire. Autour de lui, le temps semblait comme suspendu. Chacun attendait, respectant sa douleur et son besoin de faire ses adieux à son frère chéri. Tous les visages étaient consternés, mêlant douleur et colère.

Alerté par un appel interne, le sous-directeur fit bientôt son apparition. A sa vue, le regard de Charlie se durcit.

- Voilà, vous êtes content ?

- Docteur Eppes. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, c'est une grande perte que…

- Une grande perte hein ? Mais si vous ne lui aviez pas mis tant de pression, nous n'en serions pas là. Tout ça c'est votre faute !

- Charlie… tenta de s'interposer David.

- Laissez-le, agent Sinclair, je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Je reviendrai plus tard.

- Inutile ! Mon frère n'a plus besoin de vous !

L'homme tourna les talons et remonta dans son bureau : que pouvait-il dire ou faire pour soulager la douleur de ce garçon ?

- Charlie, tu ne peux pas rester là.

- Je ne le quitterai pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tout seul !

- Charlie. Il faut qu'on l'emmène.

Il leva vers Colby un regard vide.

- On ne peut pas le laisser là. Tu dois le comprendre.

- Alors je vais avec lui !

- Charlie : on va l'emmener à la morgue, pour l'autopsie.

- L'autopsie ! réagit-il violemment. Pour quoi faire ? Il n'y a pas besoin d'autopsie pour déterminer la cause de la mort de mon frère ! Je refuse qu'on le charcute !

- Charlie, c'est la procédure. On ne peut pas faire autrement.

- Vous allez le mettre dans un sac, c'est ça ?

- Non, non. Je te promets qu'on ne le mettra pas dans un sac. Mais on doit l'emmener. Et puis, il faut avertir ton père.

Le visage déjà blafard de Charlie se décomposa encore plus : son père ! il n'y pensait même pas. Il devait les attendre depuis un moment déjà et qui sait ? peut-être s'inquiétait-il.

Mais comment rentrer pour lui annoncer cette abomination ? Comment affronter son regard et lui dire froidement qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son enfant chéri ? Ca risquait de le tuer !

- Non, non ! Ca non ! Je ne pourrai pas !

- Charlie, c'est à toi de le faire ! Ton père ne mérite pas de l'apprendre par des étrangers, ou pire, à la télévision !

- Non, non !

Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus que ce mot comme vocabulaire.

- Je t'accompagnerai Charlie, et David viendra avec nous aussi, mais il faut que tu y ailles.

Il sentit la main d'Amita se glisser dans la sienne.

- Ils ont raison Charlie. C'est à toi d'avertir ton père. Il ne comprendrait pas que tu ne le fasses pas.

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, vaincu. Ils avaient raison, c'était à lui d'aller porter ce coup mortel à son père, la seule famille qui lui restait : à lui et à nul autre d'aller faire tellement mal à celui qu'il aurait tout donné au monde pour protéger. Et si son père le haïssait d'avoir été le porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle, il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait !

- Laissez-moi lui dire au revoir !

- Charlie…

- Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi un moment seul avec lui.

Comprenant qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à l'en dissuader, les agents se retirèrent à quelques mètres.

Il s'approcha du corps qu'on avait déposé sur une civière et sa main s'empara de la main encore chaude de son frère. Il paraissait simplement endormi si on ne regardait pas la chemise rougie qui dissimulait les blessures reçues. Et Charlie aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que son frère ouvre à nouveau les yeux et le regarde, même si c'était pour lui lancer des piques comme il le faisait si souvent au lycée.

Il tenait la main inerte et il revoyait le grand frère triomphant, plein de vie et de certitudes, qui courait le long du terrain de base-ball, qui sautait de joie au point de la victoire, qui s'engageait corps et âme dans les enquêtes difficiles, qui riait aux éclats des sorties iconoclastes de son petit frère. Don était la vie même et il était impossible que ce soit lui, couché sur cette civière, le visage plus pâle que le drap qui la recouvrait.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, douloureusement, tandis que les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime grand frère, je t'aime.

Il le reposa doucement et l'embrassa sur le front puis il se retourna vers le groupe désolé qui l'attendait et trouva à nouveau refuge dans les bras d'Amita. Il prit une grande respiration.

- Allons prévenir mon père.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI**

Le chemin se fit dans un silence pesant. Amita sanglotait doucement, anéantie par la conclusion horrible de cette affaire et Charlie se pressait contre elle, recherchant dans sa chaleur un remède au froid qui l'avait envahi et dont il savait qu'il serait désormais son lot quotidien. Il aurait voulu ne jamais arriver chez lui : comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer cette horreur à son père ?

Mais les kilomètres sont incompressibles, comme tout mathématicien le sait, et le moment arriva ou Colby arrêta le véhicule dans l'allée de la grande maison. David et lui se retournèrent vers le couple enlacé à l'arrière, les yeux remplis de chagrin et de compassion.

- Il faut y aller Charlie.

- Vous restez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- On ne te quitte pas.

Jamais le chemin qui menait de l'allée au seuil ne lui parut si long et si court à la fois. Il se sentait le cœur et la tête vides, il aurait voulu s'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Don ne l'aurait pas voulu ainsi. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Don se serait fait un devoir d'aller avertir leur père en personne, quoi que cela lui en eût coûté. Et puisque Don n'était plus là, c'était à lui de prendre la relève, à lui de se montrer digne de son héros de frère, qui avait donné sa vie pour que la sienne continue. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur, le rendre fier de lui, par delà les mondes qui les séparaient maintenant.

- C'est toi Charlie ? Vous en avez mis du temps !

La voix d'Alan les accueillit dès l'entrée. La maison était chaude, accueillante, tout y incitait à la sérénité et au bonheur. Une boule vint obstruer la gorge de Charlie, l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre son. Dans ce lieu si familier, la perte semblait encore plus intolérable, irréparable. Soudain, il touchait du doigt la réalité de ce qui venait de se produire.

Intrigué par le manque de réaction suscité par sa réflexion, Alan apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine. Il tenait un bol dans la main gauche et en fouettait vigoureusement le contenu de la main droite. Un simple coup d'œil aux quatre personnes rassemblées dans l'entrée lui fit comprendre l'impensable.

Le bol lui échappa des mains et vint s'écraser sur le sol : une large flaque rougeâtre s'étala peu à peu et Charlie eut l'impression de revoir le sang de son frère se répandant sur le sol nu du parking.

- Charlie, oh mon Dieu, tu es blessé ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il savait que le sang qui maculait le tee-shirt de son garçon n'était pas le sien. Mais il voulait retarder l'échéance. Il refusait de se rendre : pas maintenant, pas encore !

- Non, non papa, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est…

- Je t'en supplie, Charlie… Non…

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots. Il voulait croire encore que tout était possible, que son fils allait revenir et illuminer la maison de son franc sourire.

- Papa, Donnie…

- Il est blessé, c'est ça ?

Toujours cette recherche d'une échappatoire : ne pas entendre les mots fatidiques, refuser cette réalité encore un instant, une seconde, juste le temps de se cramponner à l'idée que rien de tout ça n'était réel.

- Il est mort papa ! Donnie est mort !

Alan blêmit et chancela. Colby n'eut que le temps de le rattraper et de le guider dans un fauteuil où il s'effondra.

Ca y était ! Son pire cauchemar venait de se concrétiser en sept mots ! Plus jamais son petit ne viendrait le rassurer, lui dire que tout était sous contrôle. Plus jamais il ne pourrait lui reprocher ses brusques entrées, ses portes qui claquaient ou ses prises de positions tellement opposées aux siennes parfois. Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire chaleureux. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de passer la main dans les cheveux épais et de le taquiner gentiment sur ses relations amoureuses.

- Buvez, monsieur Eppes, ça vous fera du bien .

Charlie était à ses genoux et il lut tellement de souffrance dans son regard qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Il lui restait un petit qui avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Il savait la place que Don tenait dans la vie de son frère. Il était conscient qu'il venait peut-être ce jour de perdre ses deux fils d'un seul coup et qu'il devait tout faire pour empêcher ça : lui seul pouvait empêcher Charlie de se laisser couler, lui et Amita. Alors il devait réagir.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Ce fut David qui lui narra l'enchaînement des événements, Charlie n'en avait pas la force.

- Il a souffert ?

- Non, non !

Cette fois-ci, son cadet trouvait la ressource de répondre à cette question qui trahissait tellement de douleur : qu'au moins il soit mort sans souffrance !

- Non, papa. Il est mort calmement, dans mes bras.

Alors, seulement alors, Alan prit conscience réellement de l'irrémédiable et il saisit Charlie contre lui, le serrant sur son cœur de toutes ses forces, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes : Don les avait quittés, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux et tout le chagrin du monde !


	12. Chapter 12

_puisqu'apparemment cette histoire a des lecteurs, j__e dois avouer être un peu perplexe devant leur manque de réaction. Est-ce que cette fiction ne plaît pas? Dois-je réellement continuer à poster?_

**Chapitre XII**

Charlie se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Charlie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

A ses côtés, Amita venait de se dresser, réveillée à son tour par le mouvement de son compagnon.

- Mais Charlie, tu pleures ?

Il lui jeta un regard éperdu.

- Don !

- Quoi Don ? Il dort à côté Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, essuyant ses larmes.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'était encore un cauchemar ! J'ai cru que… Attends une seconde, je reviens.

Il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire du fait d'être là, dans la quiétude de sa chambre. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Charlie, tu vas le réveiller !

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! .

Les pieds nus, il s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de son frère et il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Dans le rayon de lumière qui venait du palonnier du couloir, il put voir la silhouette endormie de son frère et entendre son souffle régulier, rassurant. Comme conscient d'être observé, Don s'agita soudain, se retourna dans son sommeil et Charlie s'empressa de refermer la porte pour ne pas interrompre ce repos dont il avait tellement besoin. En se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'Amita se tenait derrière lui, le visage inquiet.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée : j'ai encore fait un horrible cauchemar.

- Quoi ? Tu as encore rêvé que ton frère se faisait tuer ?

- Oui. Et ça avait l'air si réel ! Nous venions l'annoncer à mon père. C'était affreux !

- Mon pauvre chéri, je veux bien le croire. Mais ton frère va bien.

- Oui…

Il avait l'air si peu convaincu qu'Amita s'inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ?

- Comment se fait-il que je puisse faire, deux nuits de suite, un tel cauchemar ? Et si c'était un signe ?

- Un signe de quoi chéri ?

- Mais, que mon frère court un danger sur cette affaire. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de l'aider…

- Charlie, attends… Viens, on ne va pas rester là.

La jeune femme entraîna son amant dans la chambre et l'obligea à passer ses chaussons et son peignoir puis ils descendirent ensemble à la cuisine. Là, sûrs de ne réveiller ni Alan, ni Don, ils purent se parler à cœur ouvert.

Charlie était réellement bouleversé par ce second cauchemar, encore plus impressionnant que le premier : il lui semblait sentir encore la vie s'échapper du corps inerte de son frère, entendre son souffle qui s'affaiblissait jusqu'à s'éteindre. Cette vison allait le hanter pendant longtemps !

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la signification de deux cauchemars si semblables en si peu de temps : quelles étaient les probabilités que cela arrive ? Lui si hermétique à tout ce qui était du domaine du paranormal se mettait tout à coup à envisager la possibilité de la réalité de prémonitions, même si toute sa formation de scientifique se rebellait contre cette hypothèse. La peur panique de perdre son frère lui faisait perdre de vue toute logique.

Par sa douceur et sa patience, Amita parvint à lui démontrer qu'il ne s'agissait que de coïncidences. Les cauchemars étaient vraisemblablement provoqués par la tension à laquelle était soumis Charlie, tellement désireux de permettre à Don de mettre enfin un terme à l'épopée sanglante de ce gang dangereux. Et étant donné les antécédents des malfaiteurs qu'ils traquaient, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il puisse envisager que son frère se trouve en danger, le plus angoissant d'entre eux étant bien évidemment la possibilité qu'il soit tué lors d'une intervention.

Tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination exacerbée et de son affection immense pour son grand frère : rien n'était écrit, rien n'était prévisible. Et il fallait laisser aux rêves, si merveilleux ou pénibles fussent-ils, la place qui leur convenait : désirs inconscients, angoisses refoulées, questions latentes, ils n'étaient que la réaction chimique d'un cerveau qui se débarrassait, par leur intermédiaire, de son surplus d'énergie, de tout ce qui risquait d'encombrer les connexions nerveuses et d'entraver le raisonnement conscient. Bref, ils étaient éminemment nécessaires mais n'avaient en aucun cas de réalité tangible.

- Tu devrais m'expliquer les choses plus souvent, sourit le mathématicien, soulagé par les arguments scientifiques de sa fiancée. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi je t'aime !

- Tu viens seulement de le comprendre ! Et bien il t'aura fallu du temps ! Je ne suis pas sûre que je vais te pardonner cette petite phrase.

- Je plaisantais Amita.

- Mais moi aussi mon amour.

Un baiser fougueux vint mettre terme à cette joute pour rire qui levait les dernières angoisses de Charlie. Les deux amoureux prolongèrent le baiser jusqu'au moment où le désir les submergea. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, enlacés et leurs mains fiévreuses s'insinuèrent sous les vêtements de nuit qui ne résistèrent pas longtemps à l'assaut des doigts impatients.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, enchevêtrés, n'écoutant que le désir qui faisait battre leur cœur à l'unisson, chacun explorant le corps de l'autre des mains et de la bouche avec une avidité sans cesse renouvelée. Amita gémit lorsque Charlie la pénétra puis elle répondit avec ardeur à sa fougue et, lorsque le va et vient s'intensifia et qu'elle le sentit sur le point d'arriver au but, elle s'arc-bouta pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans son intimité. Ils poussèrent un cri d'extase au même moment, s'émerveillant, comme à chaque fois, de ce synchronisme dans le plaisir qu'ils avait depuis leur première étreinte.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient, enlacés, Amita demanda, un peu gênée :

- Tu crois que Don nous a entendus ?

- Et alors ? Quand bien même ?

- Ce serait tout de même un peu gênant.

- Professeur Ramanujan : je vais vous faire une révélation…

- Laquelle professeur Eppes ?

- Et bien, mon grand frère n'a peut-être rien d'un scientifique, mais je pense qu'il a tout de même su déduire que lorsque tu couchais ici, nous ne nous contentions pas d'aligner des équations !

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr. D'autant qu'il sait très bien que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que je suis totalement fou de tes petits yeux, de ton petit nez, de tes petits seins…

Et Charlie se mit à déposer des petits baisers sur les parties du corps qu'il nommait, rallumant le désir entre eux. Ils firent une nouvelle fois l'amour et Amita s'endormit, comblée et épuisée. Charlie, quant à lui, n'avait nullement sommeil. L'amour avait toujours eu sur lui une action énergisante et il se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Finalement, ce cauchemar avait eu du bon : outre qu'il lui avait permis un moment de plaisir intense, il allait maintenant contribuer à lui permettre d'avancer dans ses recherches puisque, décidément, le sommeil le fuyant, le mathématicien décida qu'il était inutile qu'il s'obstine à tenter de se rendormir. Il était quatre heures du matin et, puisqu'il était censé se lever deux heures plus tard, autant les rendre productives.

Il sortit donc du lit en catimini, chercha ses vêtements à tâtons, pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller sa compagne et gagna la salle de bain où une bonne douche finit de lui rendre toute sa lucidité. Après s'être préparé une tasse de café, il se rendit dans le garage où des documents relatifs aux attaques de banques étaient étalés sur le bureau ou épinglés sur les tableaux de liège. Charlie les regarda fixement, se demandant l'espace d'un instant, s'il devait réellement continuer de progresser vers ce qui pouvait être un désastre s'il en croyait ses deux cauchemars successifs.

Puis il haussa les épaules, se moquant de lui-même. Toute sa formation de scientifique reprenant le dessus, il s'absorba dans l'étude des éléments qu'il avait récoltés au cours de la journée écoulée et, après un moment de réflexion, sa main se mit à courir sur le tableau, comme déconnectée du reste de son corps, prolongement indissociable de son cerveau.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII**

Il alignait encore des signes lorsque son frère pénétra à son tour dans le garage. Il s'arrêta alors et massa sa main douloureuse.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Déjà six heures trente. Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

- Oh, un peu plus de deux heures !

- Tu es malade Charlie ! Enfin, il faut que tu dormes !

- Ca te va bien de dire ça toi ! Dis moi combien tu dors en moyenne qu'on voit lequel de nous deux a le plus de sommeil en retard ?

- O.K. C'est bon. Mais enfin, tout ça pouvait attendre. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'y remettre en pleine nuit ?

Charlie croisa le regard de son frère et hésita un instant. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher longtemps la vérité.

- En fait, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar.

Un moment il y eut de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Don, puis soudain, il comprit.

- Oh non ! Charlie !

- Non mais ça va Don, je t'assure. Je sais bien que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais je n'arrivai pas à me rendormir.

- Ah oui ? Il m'a bien semblé aussi que toi et Amita…

Charlie rougit et Don lui sourit d'un air complice.

- Tu as de la chance petit frère, elle est extraordinaire !

- Ca, tu l'as dit. Bon ! Et si on allait prendre le petit déjeuner ? Tu as préparé quelque chose ?

- Ben, je pensais que tu l'aurais préparé toi, vue l'heure à laquelle tu t'es levé ! .

Pour toute réponse, Charlie envoya une bourrade dans le dos de son aîné et les deux frères déboulèrent dans la cuisine en se chamaillant sous l'œil résigné de leur père qui déposa devant eux un grand bol de café et des gaufres encore chaudes. Ils échangèrent un regard où la complicité le disputait au bonheur : ils se sentaient bien, tous les deux réunis dans la cuisine familiale, sous le regard attendri de leur père, si heureux de les voir tellement complices.

Charlie eut un soupir d'aise en regardant son grand frère ingurgiter ses gaufres avant de s'attaquer à celles que lui-même avait devant lui, arguant du fait qu'il n'avait qu'à manger plus vite, sans écouter les protestations qu'il émettait pour la forme, trop heureux de le voir là, bien vivant, après la peur qu'il avait eue. A le regarder là, il comprit que son cauchemar ne pouvait pas se réaliser : son frère ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça ; et tous les cauchemars du monde n'y pourraient rien changer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV**

- Tiens ? Pas de garde du corps aujourd'hui ? s'étonna David alors que Don sortait de l'ascenseur.

- C'est ça ! Moque-toi de moi ! Et bien non, plus de garde du corps ! Charlie s'est enfin décidé à oublier son cauchemar.

- Ou alors il a décidé de te laisser à ton triste sort !

- Non mais tu me fais quoi là ? rigola Don. Allez, soyons un peu sérieux : on en est où exactement ?

Son collaborateur lui fit un point succinct sur l'avancée de l'enquête et il se mit les différentes équipes au travail, le cœur étreint par un mauvais pressentiment : toute son intuition lui disait que les malfrats allaient repasser à l'attaque très prochainement ; il voulait absolument les coincer à ce moment-là. Ils avaient fait bien assez de mal comme ça, il était plus que temps de les mettre hors d'état de nuire !

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le dossier de Mc Stylsen, le chef de bande. C'était un individu redoutable : il avait cinquante-sept ans et tout un passé de violences derrière lui. Pendant un temps, ses penchants sadiques et belliqueux avaient trouvé leur exutoire dans l'armée où il avait fait partie des commandos pendant plusieurs années, ses supérieurs fermant les yeux sur ses exactions dans la mesure où il obtenait des résultats.

Puis il avait fini par en être chassé pour manquement à l'honneur, agression sexuelle, torture et viols sur des civils mais aussi sur des membres de son unité, jeunes soldats trop timides ou trop fiers pour se plaindre de ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ose enfin briser la loi du silence. Mais, trop fragile pour supporter le procès, la victime s'était suicidée et, malgré les preuves accumulées, Mc Stylsen n'avait été condamné qu'à quinze ans de réclusion durant lesquels il s'était fait une réputation de _pointeur_ : les gardiens comme ses co-détenus le craignaient comme le diable. Mais personne n'osait se plaindre des mauvais traitements qu'il leur faisait endurer : les seuls qui l'avaient tenté avaient été retrouvés fort opportunément suicidés et aucune preuve n'avait jamais pu être établie contre le caïd du bloc D.

Et puis, au bout de quinze ans, il avait été libéré, ayant payé sa dette à la société et il avait très vite monté une première bande qui avait fait régner la terreur en Arizona durant sept mois avant d'être décimée par les autorités locales. Mais Mc Stylsen avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Il avait complètement disparu pendant plusieurs années : on le soupçonnait d'avoir exercé des activités de mercenaire et de tueur à gages pour le compte de gouvernements étrangers ou de groupes mafieux.

Et puis, trois ans plus tôt, on avait fini par l'identifier comme le meneur du redoutable gang que le F.B.I. traquait depuis sans relâche.

Oui, cet adversaire-là était particulièrement vicieux et dangereux : il ne se laisserait pas prendre sans combattre. Don comprenait soudain la raison des cauchemars de son frère : celui-ci savait combien le chef de bande était redoutable et son imagination fertile jointe à son affection pour son frère avait fait le reste.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XV**

- Don, on a quelque chose ! Colby venait de faire irruption dans le bureau de son supérieur, visiblement excité.

Don leva la tête, gagné à son tour par la fébrilité qu'il percevait chez son subordonné. L'un des membres du gang avait été repéré à Venice : c'était la première fois qu'on avait la chance de les apercevoir avant qu'ils ne passent à l'attaque ; il fallait en profiter.

Très vite, on organisa une filature discrète de l'individu et, en quelques heures, on localisa un certain nombre de points de rencontres et de refuges potentiels pour chacun des dix membres du gang. Charlie, appelé à la rescousse dès le premier moment, permettait aux équipes de terrain d'ajuster leurs recherches et de gagner du temps. Visiblement l'équipe était sur le point de commettre un nouveau hold-up.

Don était partagé entre le désir de prendre tout le monde en flagrant délit et celui de procéder à un vaste coup de filet avant que des innocents ne soient mis en danger. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'est qu'on n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se terrer Mc Stylsen.

Finalement, on l'informa que chacun des gangsters sous surveillance se mettait en route et Don en déduisit aussitôt qu'ils allaient se réunir pour mettre au point leur prochaine attaque. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Charlie pour déterminer l'endroit où la rencontre allait avoir lieu en se basant sur les horaires et les points de départs de chacun.

- On y va !

Charlie jeta un regard soucieux à son frère qui passait déjà son gilet pare-balles.

- Fais attention à toi Don !

- Ne t'inquiète pas frangin ! Tout ira bien !

Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur, David, qui devinait ce qu'il ressentait, murmura rapidement au mathématicien

- T'en fais pas, Colby et moi on veille sur lui. On te le ramènera sain et sauf.

Charlie lui sourit avec gratitude, trop bouleversé pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller à l'angoisse : et si ses cauchemars ne mentaient pas ? Et si son frère devait mourir ce jour-là ? Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait ?

Il se morigéna, essayant de refouler ces pressentiments stupides : Don n'était pas seul. Il avait toute une équipe autour de lui et il n'était pas idiot non plus. Il ne prendrait pas de risques inconsidérés ! Il devait cesser de se mettre martel en tête pour rien ou il allait devenir dingue !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XVI**

Don était en train de donner ses ordres à l'équipe qui l'entourait. Une escouade du SWAT s'était présentée dont il connaissait plusieurs membres sur lesquels il savait pouvoir s'appuyer sans réserve. De même, plusieurs unités de la police de Los Angeles les avaient rejoints : l'opération devait être rapide, brutale et efficace. Pas question de permettre à certains de ces malfrats de s'échapper au risque de les voir recommencer leurs exactions ailleurs !

Une à une les équipes chargées de filer les suspects arrivaient, preuve que chaque membre du gang venait bien rejoindre les autres : il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une nouvelle attaque se préparait. Le problème était qu'on n'avait toujours pas localisé Mc Stylsen et que Don tenait par-dessus tout à lui mettre la main dessus. A quoi servirait d'arrêter les autres si lui s'échappait ? Il disparaîtrait, comme il l'avait déjà fait, et reformerait un nouveau gang, encore plus dangereux que celui-là. Non, sa priorité, c'était de prendre le chef avec les autres.

- Il va bien finir par les rejoindre, supputa Colby.

- C'est sûr. Mais plus nous restons là, plus les risques d'être repérés sont grands, répondit Don.

- Attends, on n'est pas non plus au pied de leur immeuble ! Le car de commandement est à trois rues de là, sur un parking de plusieurs centaines de places, les tireurs d'élite savent se planquer parfaitement et aucune de nos équipes ne semble avoir été repérée, objecta David.

- Je sais bien, dit Don. Mais il y a je ne sais quoi qui me chiffonne. L'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

- La fameuse intuition epsienne ? insinua Colby perfide.

- A moins que ce ne soit les cauchemars de Charlie qui te troublent malgré toi, avança David.

Don les foudroya du regard : il n'appréciait guère ce genre de réflexion devant des tiers, qui plus est, l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la plaisanterie. Les deux agents se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient allés trop loin.

- Désolé Don, reprit Colby. C'était juste histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Bon. David, tu vas aller au car de commandement : tu coordonnes les liaisons. Moi je m'occupe de l'équipe de pointe et Colby…

- Je peux me permettre une suggestion ? l'interrompit David.

- Vas-y !

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi qui ailles au car de commandement. Tu as une vue plus globale de l'action à mener.

Don regarda son équipier droit dans les yeux : celui-ci soutint son regard, l'air tout à fait convaincu de ce qu'il racontait.

- Et tout ça n'a bien entendu rien à voir avec Charlie et ses cauchemars ?

- Rien du tout ! Enfin, ça paraît tout à fait cohérent comme démarche non ?

- O.K., abdiqua Don. Mais vous faites gaffe les gars ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à écrire des lettres de condoléances à vos familles.

- T'inquiète. Va vite te mettre au sec dans le car. On attend les ordres chef !

Don, après avoir répété ses instructions, quitta donc le groupe pour se rendre dans le car de commandement. En le regardant s'éloigner, Colby, avant de rejoindre son équipe, donna une bourrade dans le dos de son équipier.

- Bien joué David, fine stratégie ! Mais je ne te savais pas superstitieux !

- Je ne le suis pas. Mais pourquoi prendre des risques ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVII**

De l'intérieur du car de commandement, Don dirigeait ses équipes. Finalement, David avait eu raison de lui démontrer que sa place était plus à cet endroit qu'en première ligne : c'était sans doute un peu frustrant pour l'agent de terrain qui était en lui, mais c'était la position idéale pour le chef de section qu'il était avant tout maintenant. Et puis, il était évident que c'était beaucoup plus confortable. En effet, la pluie qui tombait depuis trois jours, semblait redoubler d'intensité depuis quelques heures et les agents à l'extérieur étaient déjà complètement trempés.

Il appelait chaque équipe pour vérifier sa position, s'assurer que tout semblait dégagé pour elle et qu'il n'y avait en apparence aucun risque. Mais toute sa formation d'agent lui soufflait que le risque était bien présent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une menace diffuse. Il tenta de se raisonner : peut-être David avait-il raison : les cauchemars à répétition de son petit frère avaient fini par l'atteindre inconsciemment.

L'un des agents, introduit dans l'immeuble où étaient entrés les malfaiteurs, put bientôt confirmer que ceux-ci étaient réunis ensemble dans une grande salle du rez-de-chaussée : c'était l'endroit idéal pour les coincer sans risquer de mettre en danger des innocents. Mais Mc Stylsen n'était toujours pas en vue. Don donna donc l'ordre d'attendre encore un peu ; il ne pouvait se résoudre à risquer de voir le chef du gang passer à travers les mailles du filet.

Cependant, il dut se résigner à donner le signal de l'attaque lorsqu'un observateur lui fit savoir que les malfaiteurs qu'il avait en visuel s'apprêtaient à se séparer et à quitter leur lieu de réunion. Il ne pouvait plus tergiverser : si les hommes sortaient, l'arrestation deviendrait plus difficile et plus dangereuse. Et pour n'avoir pas voulu perdre le chef, il courait le risque de perdre aussi plusieurs membres du gang.

- Go ! Go ! intima-t-il dans son micro.

Puis, posant celui-ci, il s'apprêta à rejoindre ses équipes sur le terrain. Maintenant qu'on en était à l'action pure, son rôle ici devenait tout à fait secondaire et l'agent qui l'assistait dans le car pouvait très bien faire office de coordinateur, aidé des deux techniciens qui, depuis le début de l'opération, s'occupaient des appareillages sophistiqués que les policiers avaient employés pour rester en contact discret avec les bandits.

C'est alors que la porte arrière du car s'ouvrit brusquement. Les quatre occupants se tournèrent vers la silhouette ruisselante qui s'encadrait à contre-jour dans l'ouverture, mais seul Don eut le réflexe de sortir son arme. Cependant, il avait déjà un temps de retard et une balle l'atteignit à l'épaule, lui faisant lâcher son pistolet tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Le jeune agent qui se tenait à ses côtés comprit alors ce qui se passait, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'individu dirigea son arme vers lui et fit feu, l'atteignant en pleine tête.

Au sol, Don tentait désespérément de récupérer son arme qui avait glissé sous l'une des consoles. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pu le reconnaître formellement, il savait que le tireur n'était autre que Mc Stylsen. Celui-ci les avait bien eus ! Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à le voir rejoindre ses complices, il était en fait déjà positionné pour s'attaquer à eux. Et sa pire crainte allait se réaliser : le plus dangereux des malfaiteurs allait s'échapper et il venait de faire encore un mort en la personne de l'agent qui était tombé à quelques centimètres de lui et dont la blessure d'où échappaient des flots de sang et de matière grise ne laissait aucun doute sur l'issue fatale.

Mais Mc Stylsen n'en avait pas terminé. Comme dans un cauchemar, Don le vit diriger son arme vers les deux techniciens, pourtant désarmés. Il cria, comprenant ce qui allait se produire. Les techniciens, un homme et une jeune femme se dressèrent, les mains levées pour montrer à l'agresseur qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Il y eut une rafale et ils s'effondrèrent le long de la cloison qui séparait la cabine de la caisse. Ils restèrent là, à moitié assis, avec le regard étonné de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se produire.

Don ne s'attarda pas sur eux : il devait reprendre son arme, il devait abattre ce criminel. Il ne pourrait pas se pardonner de le laisser s'échapper. Encore moins après ce qu'il venait de faire ! Son pistolet n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand il hurla soudain : Mc Stylsen était monté dans le car et lui écrasait la main de tout son poids, l'empêchant par là même de saisir l'arme à sa portée. Il leva les yeux vers le malfrat et aperçut son sourire sadique tandis qu'il dirigeait le canon de son semi-automatique sur sa tête. Il réalisa soudain que les cauchemars de Charlie étaient en train de se concrétiser à ce moment précis. Il n'eut qu'un instant pour penser :

- Je suis navré petit frère, vraiment navré de te faire ça. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

Puis ce fut le noir total.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre XVIII**

- Ca va David ?

- Oui, pas une égratignure. Et toi ?

- Tout est O.K.

- On les a tous ?

- Il n'en manque pas un ! Sauf Mc Stylsen malheureusement !

- Oui mais on va bien finir par l'avoir.

- Surtout maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'équipe.

Les deux agents sortaient lentement de l'immeuble qui s'était transformé en souricière pour les dix hommes de main de Mc Stylsen. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres : pas un blessé parmi les forces de police. Encerclés comme ils l'étaient, les bandits avaient vite compris qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à résister.

- Que fait Don ? s'étonna soudain Colby. Il devrait déjà être là.

- Il est peut-être avec les équipes dehors.

- Je l'appelle, attends… Don ! Alors, ça y est, on les a tous ! Succès sur toute la ligne. Tu fais quoi là ?

Aucune réponse.

- Don ?!!

Colby regarda David, interloqué, pas encore inquiet.

- Tu crois qu'il y a un problème de liaison ?

- Agent Sinclair à Agent Eppes. Réponds-moi Don.

Seul le silence répondit à l'appel de David et celui-ci échangea un regard déjà angoissé avec Colby.

- Ce n'est pas normal…

- C'est peut-être juste un problème de faisceau, suggéra Colby qui ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la panique.

- Oui, et bien j'en aurai le cœur net ! Et tant pis si on m'accuse de superstition ! .

David se mit à courir en direction du parking où était situé le car de commandement, bientôt suivi par Colby, sous l'œil étonné des autres agents qui se demandaient quelle mouche pouvait bien piquer leurs collègues. Outre que l'intervention était terminée et qu'il n'était plus temps de courir, la direction qu'ils prenaient était à l'opposé de celle où il se passait quelque chose.

Cependant, l'officier qui commandait l'équipe du SWAT pressentit qu'il se produisait peut-être quelque chose et il emboîta à son tour le pas aux deux agents en intimant l'ordre à deux de ses hommes de le suivre.

A peine eurent-ils posés le pied sur le parking que Colby et David eurent la preuve que leur pressentiment était justifié : la portière arrière du car était ouverte, ce qui était contraire à la plus élémentaire des règles de sécurité. D'autre part, plusieurs personnes se tenaient à quelques mètres du véhicule, l'air à la fois apeuré et curieux. Il s'était donc bien passé quelque chose.

Les deux agents ressortirent les armes qu'ils avaient rangées dans leurs étuis et s'avancèrent prudemment vers le véhicule, couverts par les trois hommes du SWAT qui les avaient rejoints. David fut le premier à avoir un visuel sur l'intérieur du car. Ses quatre compagnons le virent alors blêmir. D'un geste preste il remit son arme dans son étui et se précipita à l'intérieur en criant :

- Appelez une ambulance, vite !

Colby s'avança pour voir ce qui avait bouleversé son partenaire et se jeta à son tour en avant. L'officier du SWAT fut le suivant à découvrir l'horrible spectacle : dans le car inondé de sang, il y avait trois corps. Il était assez expérimenté pour savoir que l'ambulance n'était plus nécessaire. D'une voix blanche, il décommanda le véhicule en demandant l'envoi d'une équipe scientifique, précisant que trois agents venaient d'être abattus.

A l'intérieur, Colby et David se regardaient, désemparés, atterrés par la situation. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour les deux techniciens et leur collègue. Leurs pensées se tournèrent alors avec angoisse vers leur supérieur.

- Don ! Bon sang, où est Don ?

- Il a dû l'emmener comme otage !

- Mais qui ?

- Qui d'autre que Mc Stylsen ? Ce salopard nous a eu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de Don ?

David ne répondit pas à la question alarmée de son collègue. Il venait d'apercevoir une arme sur le sol : il reconnut aussitôt celle de Don. En se baissant pour la ramasser, il vit une traînée de sang qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à l'un des agents décédés. La position de leurs corps, l'évidence de leur mort instantanée, excluaient qu'ils aient pu perdre du sang à cet endroit-là. La conclusion s'imposait : Don était blessé. Blessé et prisonnier d'un malfaiteur violent et sadique qui n'avait rien à perdre !

* * *

_J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et allez vous manifester parce que je commence à me demander si je dois vraiment poster la suite..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre XIX**

Charlie était resté aux bureaux du F.B.I. Il savait que c'était contraire à toute logique et que Don risquait de lui passer un sérieux savon à son retour, mais il voulait absolument être là quand l'équipe reviendrait. D'après les échos qu'il en avait par les agents restés en liaison avec ceux partis sur le terrain, on avait lancé un assaut pour arrêter les malfaiteurs. Il s'attendait donc à voir revenir très vite l'équipe : il était anxieux de savoir si tout s'était bien passé et s'ils avaient eu la chance de coffrer tout le monde.

Cependant, alors que, les trois premières heures, des communiqués tombaient très régulièrement, plus rien ne passait depuis environ une demi-heure. La dernière communication faisait état de l'arrestation de la totalité des hommes de main, et ceci sans aucune victime, d'aucun côté. La plupart des agents se réjouissaient de la conclusion de l'enquête mais Charlie n'était pas tout à fait tranquille. Rien n'avait filtré sur Mc Stylsen et il savait que celui-ci était sans doute plus redoutable que ses dix hommes réunis ! Et puis surtout, pourquoi ce silence soudain ?

Il avait essayé d'appeler Don, mais celui-ci était sur boîte vocale. Jusque là, rien que de très normal, essayait de le tranquilliser Amita qui l'avait rejoint. Après un tel coup de filet, Don, en tant que directeur des opérations, devait avoir mille choses à régler, mille détails à superviser et le dernier de ses soucis était sans doute de répondre au téléphone.

Bien que sachant que son amie avait très probablement raison, Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose qu'on refusait qu'il sache.

- Arrête de t'en faire Charlie, bon sang !

- C'est plus fort que moi Amita. Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne sens rien du tout ! Tu es toujours sous l'impression de tes cauchemars et n'essaie pas de dire le contraire !

- Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il, un sourire contrit au bord des lèvres. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Ecoute, je suis sûre que ton frère va très bien. Il ne va pas tarder à franchir le seuil et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'a pas fini de se moquer de toi et de tes soi-disant intuitions !

Alors qu'elle achevait ces mots, Amita s'aperçut soudain que l'agent qui était en relation avec l'équipe de terrain parlait au téléphone, la mine grave, presque défaite. Une certaine agitation semblait tout à coup s'emparer du bureau et elle vit plusieurs agents se précipiter à leurs boxes pour prendre leurs armes et sortir précipitamment tandis que celui qui téléphonait raccrochait. Le regard qu'il lança dans leur direction lui serra le cœur et elle comprit qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose de grave.

Elle se tourna vers Charlie : celui-ci, occupé à griffonner quelques équations sur un bloc-notes ne s'était aperçu de rien. Devait-elle lui parler de ce qui, après tout, n'était qu'une impression, alors qu'elle-même venait de se moquer de ses pressentiments ? Il levait la tête vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais, je suis incorrigible.

Son sourire s'éteignit devant le regard qu'elle lui jeta, sa pâleur inhabituelle.

- Amita ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose Charlie.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

A son tour, le mathématicien regarda ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la salle et il fut frappé du changement d'atmosphère perceptible. Sur la dizaine d'agents présents quelques minutes avant, il n'en restait plus que deux, en grande conversation. Leur mine ne laissait rien présager de bon. Charlie pâlit notablement et se précipita fébrilement à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Les deux agents le fixèrent, l'air gêné.

- On ne peut rien vous dire, docteur Eppes. Vous devez attendre le retour de l'équipe.

- Où est mon frère ? Qu'est-il arrivé enfin ? Il me semble que j'ai le droit de le savoir !

Devant l'air fermé des deux hommes, il comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien d'eux.

- Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je vais aller moi-même aux nouvelles !

Il se détourna, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il se sentit alors saisi par le coude.

- Désolé docteur Eppes, nous avons des ordres. Vous ne pouvez aller sur le terrain pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ? Bon sang ! Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe tout de même non ? Est-ce que mon frère est en danger ?

- Ecoutez, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus pour le moment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a eu des coups de feu ! Charlie devint livide.

- Des coups de feu ? Qui a tiré ? Il y a des blessés ? Comment va mon frère ?

Les deux hommes se regardaient, partagés entre le désir de soulager l'inquiétude manifeste du consultant et celle d'obéir à l'ordre formel d'attendre le retour de l'agent Sinclair. De toute façon, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose, sinon qu'il y avait trois morts et un disparu parmi les leurs. On ne leur avait pas donné le nom des victimes : que pouvaient-ils donc dire à Charlie ? Cette information, aussi laconique qu'horrible ne pouvait que le mettre dans un état d'angoisse proche de la panique.

*****

Tandis qu'ils hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur David et Colby, toujours revêtus de leurs gilets pare-balles. Un seul coup d'œil à la mine sévère et bouleversée des deux agents confirma à Charlie qu'il était arrivé quelque de grave. Il se précipita vers eux, suivi d'Amita.

- David, Colby ! Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Donnie ? C'est ça ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon frère ?

- Viens par ici Charlie, lui répondit Colby en lui saisissant le bras, pour l'entraîner dans le bureau dont il venait de sortir.

Le mathématicien se dégagea d'un geste brusque et fit face aux deux agents.

- Non ! Je n'irai nulle part ! Dites-moi ce qui se passe !

Les deux agents hésitaient encore. Ils se sentaient terriblement coupables et impuissants : ils savaient qu'ils allaient plonger Charlie dans un cauchemar encore pire que ceux qui l'avaient hanté les deux nuits précédentes. Lequel d'entre eux allait avoir le courage de lui porter ce coup ? Charlie lut sur leurs visages ce qu'ils n'osaient pas lui dire. Il recula soudain, livide, le poing crispé sur la bouche.

- Oh mon Dieu non ! Donnie ! Non ! Il est…

- Non, non, Charlie ! s'empressa David. Il n'est pas mort !

Mais Charlie n'écoutait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'un brouhaha insupportable emplissait sa tête. Ses oreilles se mirent à tinter, sa vue se brouilla, la nausée le submergea et il s'effondra en vomissant. David et Colby eurent beaucoup de mal à lui éviter la chute. Ils l'entraînèrent dans la salle de repos où ils l'installèrent dans un fauteuil. Tandis qu'Amita s'empressait auprès de lui, Colby préparait une tasse de café fort alors que David s'emparait d'un torchon qu'il imbiba d'eau avant de le passer sur le front et la nuque du mathématicien. Celui-ci sembla alors reprendre pied dans la réalité et Colby l'obligea à avaler le café. Après quelques gorgées, Charlie se mit à tousser et repoussa la tasse.

- Ca va maintenant ! dit-il.

Puis, les yeux pleins de larmes, il ajouta :

- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé !

- Tout d'abord Charlie, Don n'est pas mort. Enfin, on ne le pense pas !

- Comment ça ? de quoi vous parlez ?

- Charlie, écoute-nous sans nous interrompre, d'accord ?

Amita lui pressa la main pour l'inciter à ne pas répondre et il se résigna à écouter le compte-rendu des deux agents.

Chacun des mots qu'ils prononçaient l'atteignait en plein cœur. Il lui semblait que le cauchemar dans lequel il venait de plonger ne se finirait jamais. Un instant, il eut l'espoir que ce ne soit que ça : un nouveau cauchemar. Bien sûr ! Il allait se réveiller à nouveau, bouleversé certes, mais son frère irait bien. Tout ça n'était pas réel ! Ces mots qu'il n'assimilait plus : otage, Mc Stylsen, disparu… tous ces mots faisaient parti du même mauvais rêve. Il leva un regard vide vers les agents qui s'inquiétèrent.

- Charlie ? Charlie, ça va ?

Amita explosa :

- Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille alors que vous venez de lui apprendre que son frère a été kidnappé par un dangereux psychopathe !

- C'est un cauchemar…. C'est forcément un autre cauchemar… dit Charlie d'une voix éteinte.

- Charlie, Charlie, écoute-moi…

La jeune femme se jeta à genoux auprès de lui et se mit à couvrir son visage de baisers. Elle s'affolait à l'idée que l'homme qu'elle aimait était en train de perdre tout contact avec la réalité.

- Charlie… Ce n'est pas un cauchemar mon amour. Ton frère a été enlevé mais on va le retrouver tu vas voir, rien d'irréparable ne s'est produit. N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les agents, quêtant de l'espoir auprès d'eux.

- Non, bien sûr. Don est vivant, sinon Mc Stylsen ne l'aurait pas emmené !

La phrase sembla enfin percer la bulle dans laquelle Charlie s'était réfugié.

- Il est vivant ? Vous en êtes sûrs ?

- Oui Charlie.

David espérait sincèrement ne pas mentir à cet instant précis. Qui savait si Don était toujours en vie au moment où ils parlaient ? Bien sûr Mc Stylsen n'avait aucun intérêt à le tuer, sinon il l'aurait achevé dans le car de commandement : s'il l'avait emmené c'était vraisemblablement pour lui servir d'otage mais pouvaient-ils en être totalement sûrs ?

D'une part, la blessure de l'agent pouvait être assez grave pour mettre sa vie en danger s'il n'était pas soigné rapidement ; d'autre part, étant donné ses antécédents, qui sait si Mc Stylsen ne l'avait pas simplement emmené dans le but de s'amuser un peu avec lui avant de le tuer ? Et chacun des deux agents avait une idée très précise du genre d'amusement qui attendait leur collègue si c'était ce que son ravisseur avait en tête ; et chacun d'eux priait au plus profond de lui pour que Don soit mort plutôt que de subir les horreurs que cet homme était capable de lui infliger.

Mais tout ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le dire à Charlie sous peine de le voir sombrer totalement. Or, ils allaient avoir désespérément besoin de lui pour retrouver au plus vite Mc Stylsen et son otage.

- Tu m'avais promis de veiller sur lui !

Les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du mathématicien rassurèrent les agents : le plus dur était passé, Charlie venait de reprendre ses esprits. Mais la première phrase qu'il prononça augmenta le sentiment de culpabilité de David.

- Je suis désolé Charlie.

- On ne pouvait pas prévoir que ça se passerait comme ça, intervint Colby. Don était dans le car de commandement : c'est à priori l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit lors d'une intervention ! Situé à l'écart de l'action, il n'y avait aucune raison d'imaginer que ce pourri nous jouerait un tour pareil !

- Excuse-moi David, je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute mais…. oh mon Dieu, Donnie ! Qu'est-ce que cet homme va lui faire ?

Les deux agents ne pouvaient pas répondre à cette question qui les taraudait eux-mêmes et Charlie le comprit. S'efforçant de retrouver son calme, il demanda :

- Savez-vous s'il va bien au moins ?

David et Colby échangèrent un regard indécis : devaient-ils dire la vérité ? Mais Charlie était trop intelligent pour se méprendre sur leur hésitation.

- Oh non ! Il est blessé, c'est ça ?

- On pense que oui. On a retrouvé des traces de sang qui étaient vraisemblablement les siennes ; mais on n'en sera sûr qu'après analyse.

David omit de spécifier qu'un témoin de la scène avait précisé avoir vu un homme armé extraire du véhicule, dans lequel il venait de tirer, un agent, reconnaissable à son gilet au sigle du F.B.I, qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

- Mais vous êtes sûrs qu'il est vivant ? insista Charlie.

- Selon toute probabilité. Sinon pourquoi Mc Stylsen se serait-il encombré de son cadavre ?

Charlie frissonna à l'association du mot cadavre et de son frère.

- Vous avez une idée du véhicule qu'il a pris pour emmener mon frère ?

- Oui. D'après les témoins de la fusillade, ils sont partis dans un camping-car.

- Quelqu'un a relevé l'immatriculation ?

- Juste deux chiffres et une lettre. Et encore, le témoin n'est pas formel sur l'un des chiffres. D'après lui, ce pourrait aussi bien être un 5 qu'un 3 ou un 8, voire un 6 !

- Oui mais tout de même, étant donné le type de véhicule, ça réduit considérablement les recherches !

Charlie s'était maintenant totalement ressaisi. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter : aux dernières nouvelles son frère était toujours en vie ; il était donc encore temps d'intervenir. Tous ses efforts devaient converger vers la localisation du ravisseur plutôt que vers des lamentations stériles. Il se leva, décidé à agir plutôt qu'à gémir. Il devait retrouver son frère, et s'il n'y arrivait pas à temps, il se faisait le serment qu'il retrouverait Mc Stylsen, où qu'il se terre, et qu'il le tuerait de ses propres mains, quand bien même ce devrait être le dernier acte qu'il accomplirait sur cette terre.

* * *

_Ca m'aiderait de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic... n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques commentaires._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre XX**

Alan vaquait à ses occupations. Après ses cours de la journée, il était rentré chez lui vers seize heures. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures et il se mit à préparer le repas. Charlie et Amita ne tarderaient sans doute pas. Quant à Don, il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Par contre, en regardant les informations, il avait appris que le F.B.I. venait d'arrêter la bande de braqueurs de banques qui terrorisait le pays depuis plus de trois ans et un sourire plein de fierté avait fleuri sur ses lèvres : ses petits avaient à nouveau réussi ! Avec un peu de chance, Don allait finir assez tôt pour dîner avec eux : le dîner de la victoire !

Il tenta alors de joindre son garçon mais tomba sur son répondeur. Après lui avoir présenté ses félicitations pour l'action que, soit dit en passant, il aurait préféré apprendre de sa bouche que des médias, précisa-t-il, il lui enjoignit de le rappeler au plus vite tout en lui précisant que, de toute façon, sa part serait mise de côté. Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine où il se mit à préparer un délicieux repas, veillant à choisir ce qu'il savait que Don appréciait particulièrement.

Il était heureux du dénouement de cette affaire. Malgré lui, et bien qu'il ne veuille rien en montrer et que jamais il n'aurait accepté d'en convenir, les deux cauchemars successifs de Charlie au sujet de son frère l'avaient inquiété. Mais, comme les événements venaient de le prouver, ce n'était que des rêves et tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Une fois encore son garçon, avec l'aide de son petit frère, était parvenu à arrêter de dangereux malfaiteurs et une fois encore l'inquiétude qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de répit depuis que Don avait choisi ce métier, s'avérait sans fondement. Après tout, son fils était sans doute né sous une bonne étoile et puis, sa mère devait veiller sur lui de là où elle était. Il devait cesser de s'en faire pour lui !

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la sonnerie de son portable retentissait. Il lâcha sa préparation culinaire tout en grommelant : c'était toujours au moment le plus importun qu'il était dérangé par le téléphone. Il hésita un moment avant de répondre, d'autant que le numéro qui s'affichait lui était inconnu : puis il se décida à décrocher, bien décidé à expédier le gêneur le plus rapidement possible.

- Allo, ici Alan Eppes

- Monsieur Eppes ? Je voulais vous donner des nouvelles de votre fils.

La voix doucereuse de son interlocuteur lui était inconnue. Mais le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé cette phrase, pourtant plutôt banale en soit, déclencha chez lui une appréhension incontrôlée : il eut le sentiment que quelque chose d'horrible se préparait. D'un geste machinal, il déclencha l'enregistrement de l'appel. Puis il plongea dans un cauchemar éveillé.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE XXI**

Don reprenait doucement conscience et tout de suite la douleur le submergea. Il gémit sous le bâillon qui lui recouvrait la bouche et s'efforça de respirer le plus calmement possible afin de maîtriser les longues ondes de souffrances envoyées par son corps martyrisé. Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient à nouveau en train de rouler : il en déduisit que Mc Stylsen avait dû reprendre le volant après qu'il ait perdu connaissance.

Un moment la panique l'envahit à l'idée de ce que ce malade avait pu lui faire pendant son évanouissement : il tenta de localiser les différents foyers de souffrance pour s'assurer que rien d'irrémédiable n'avait été accompli, sorte de cruelle check liste dont il avait absolument besoin pour faire le point. Et son esprit le ramena à son premier réveil quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tôt, il ne savait pas trop.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il lui avait fallu un long moment pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et se remémorer l'enchaînement du drame.

Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il faisait là. Sa vue était brouillée, il souffrait terriblement de la tête. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait voulu y passer la main qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était attaché, les poignets, étroitement menottés réunis à la tête du lit, les menottes, ses propres menottes, entortillées dans un anneau scellé dans la cloison à cet endroit et les chevilles garrottées à l'aide de ce qu'il identifia comme sa propre ceinture.

En tentant de remuer pour échapper à ses liens, il avait déclenché une douleur foudroyante au niveau de l'épaule. Le souffle court, il avait attendu qu'elle s'atténue puis, prudemment, pour éviter de la réveiller de nouveau, et aussi parce que le mouvement lui faisait mal, il avait tourné la tête vers la droite. Il avait alors aperçu que sa chemise était maculée de sang et la conclusion de l'intervention lui était revenue en mémoire : Mc Stylsen faisant irruption dans le car et abattant ses trois collègues puis tournant vers lui son arme.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint alors, il n'avait pas tiré sur lui une nouvelle fois : après l'avoir visé assez longtemps, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'il le supplie de l'épargner (mais il aurait pu attendre longtemps !), il l'avait frappé violemment au front avec son arme et Don avait plongé dans la nuit. Il comprenait maintenant que Mc Stylsen comptait vraisemblablement se servir de lui comme otage : la mort des trois autres agents devait être un avertissement à ses collègues, montrant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à abattre son prisonnier si on n'obtempérait pas à ses demandes. Mais Don préférait mille fois mourir plutôt que d'être l'instrument involontaire de l'évasion du criminel : d'ailleurs il ne pensait pas que ses collègues commettraient l'erreur de préférer la préservation sa petite vie à la mise hors de circulation d'un tel monstre.

Ses pensées avaient alors dérivé sur ce qu'il savait de Mc Stylsen et tout son être s'était révulsé à la pensée de ce qu'il était capable de lui faire subir. Ses pensées s'éclaircissant, il avait cherché du regard un objet quelconque lui permettant peut-être de se défaire des menottes, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de se défendre contre son ravisseur. Tel qu'il était, pieds et poings liés, il se trouvait totalement à sa merci.

Il avait étudié en détail le dossier du criminel. Il savait que celui-ci ne l'épargnerait pas sous prétexte qu'il lui servait d'otage. Ses années de crimes l'avaient déjà amené à recourir à ce type d'expédients et son sadisme monstrueux avait toujours eu le pas sur son instinct de survie. Ses otages avaient toujours été retrouvés au bout de plusieurs heures ou plusieurs jours, torturés avec des raffinements de cruauté, l'imagination du criminel dans ce domaine semblant illimitée, sa capacité notamment à utiliser des objets inoffensifs du quotidien pour en faire de redoutables instruments de torture. Ils avaient surtout subi toute la panoplie des sévices sexuels : transformés en jouets sexuels par leur bourreau, ils avaient été violés à plusieurs reprises.

Deux d'entre eux avaient été retrouvés vivants. Le premier était un comptable d'une banque avait été jeté sur la voie pour empêcher les voitures de police, qui poursuivaient le van où s'étaient réfugié Mc Stylsen et quelques hommes de sa bande, de les rejoindre. Bien que n'ayant pas passé plus d'une demi-heure entre les mains du sociopathe, et alors même que celui-ci était talonné par une escouade policière, il était nu lorsqu'on l'avait jeté hors du véhicule. Il avait pu témoigner avoir été violé sous les rires salaces et les quolibets cruels des membres du gang.

Le second était un jeune policier de Miami, malheureusement tombé aux mains du maniaque lors d'une tentative d'interception. On ne l'avait retrouvé que trois jours plus tard, toujours vivant. Mc Stylsen l'avait sciemment laissé en vie, en proie à d'insoutenables souffrances physiques mais surtout morales. Durant les quarante huit heures où il était resté en son pouvoir, le malheureux avait subi des tortures atroces mais ce qui l'avait brisé, c'était les sévices sexuels et les viols à répétition. Aucun de ces deux hommes ne s'étaient remis de ce qu'il avait enduré. Le comptable avait très vite basculé dans la folie et, aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours en institut psychiatrique. Quand au policier, malgré ses blessures, il s'était traîné jusqu'au toit de l'hôpital et s'était précipité la tête la première sur le parking situé trente mètres plus bas, incapable de supporter l'horreur qu'il avait subie.

En se remémorant ces deux cas, parmi tant d'autres, Don s'était senti glacé. Rien n'arrêterait le sociopathe qui le retenait, surtout pas ses blessures : la vue du sang risquait au contraire de déchaîner ses instincts sadiques. Et il avait désespérément cherché autour de lui un moyen d'échapper à l'abjection qui le guettait.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE XXII**

Son exploration visuelle lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il était dans la cabine d'un camping-car. Il s'était alors souvenu de ce véhicule qui stationnait déjà sur le parking lorsqu'ils y avaient parqué le car de commandement et il avait pu reconstituer la chronologie des faits : vraisemblablement, Mc Stylsen vivait dans un camping-car, planque idéale pour échapper aux recherches, mais qu'aucun des enquêteurs successifs qui s'étaient attaqués à son gang n'avait jamais découverte ni même soupçonnée. Et la malchance, à moins que ce ne fut l'incroyable habileté de l'homme qu'ils avaient peut-être tous sous estimé, avait voulu qu'il voit arriver le car de commandement, en déduise ce qui allait se produire et, avec l'intelligence qui le caractérisait et ses capacités d'adaptation hors du commun, il avait aussitôt trouvé la parade idéale.

Don s'en voulait terriblement : il s'était laissé avoir comme un bleu et il aurait bien mérité ce qui lui arriverait dorénavant. Soudain il avait pris conscience que le véhicule s'était arrêté et il s'était raidi.

Mc Stylsen était entré dans l'habitacle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvre : il s'était dirigé vers la tablette située à gauche du lit et y avait ramassé un objet que Don identifia aussitôt comme son porte-carte, puis il était revenu vers lui et l'agent n'avait pu s'empêcher de frémir à la vue de cet homme massif dont le regard glacial prouvait qu'il était absolument insensible à toute forme d'humanité.

Mc Stylsen était de ces hommes hors du commun à la fois par leur gabarit physique, il mesurait près de deux mètres et pesait plus de cent kilos, et par leurs capacités intellectuelles : son intelligence ne faisait aucun doute. Mais le plus impressionnant chez lui était sans doute cette inaptitude à la compassion, ce besoin de faire souffrir qui avait accompagné chacun de ses actes tout au long de sa vie, d'abord de soldat, durant laquelle il avait pu trouver l'excuse du combat pour se livrer à ses activités favorites, puis de sa vie en marge de la loi où il n'eut plus aucun besoin de justifier quoi que ce soit.

- Alors… agent Eppes. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance agent spécial Don Eppes. Mais peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi ravi que moi de cette rencontre ?

Don n'avait pas daigné répondre à la provocation, assortie d'un sourire cruel. L'homme s'était alors approché de lui et l'avait brutalement saisi par les cheveux, réveillant une douleur fulgurante au niveau du front.

- Tu pourrais me répondre agent spécial Don Eppes. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris qu'il était très impoli de ne pas répondre à quelqu'un qui s'adresse à toi ?

Don avait réussi à réprimer le gémissement de souffrance qui lui montait aux lèvres tandis que l'homme continuait à le tirer vers lui, agrippé à sa chevelure : il avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui rester entre les mains. Mc Stylsen se mit ensuite à le secouer brutalement en le tenant toujours par les cheveux, et il serra les dents, refusant de lui donner la joie de l'entendre geindre : il savait que, par ailleurs, cela ne ferait qu'exciter son sadisme. Puis son tortionnaire le lâcha brutalement et sa tête alla heurter la cloison, accentuant la migraine qui le taraudait depuis son réveil.

Le sourire cruel, qui distendait affreusement la balafre reçue lors d'une rixe avec un autre soldat, s'accentua. L'homme n'était pas dupe du silence forcé de sa victime. Il s'en réjouissait : il aimait particulièrement avoir en face de lui quelqu'un de courageux. Les lâches l'ennuyaient très vite : ils suppliaient, ils pleuraient, ils tremblaient, ils gémissaient, et c'était trop facile d'obtenir d'eux tout ce qu'il voulait.

Avec des gens fiers et courageux, il savourait chaque moment : ces moments où ils le défiaient du regard, comme maintenant cet agent blessé, ces moments où ils refusaient de montrer leur souffrance, ces moments où il voyait dans leurs yeux la crainte après qu'il ait assez joué avec eux pour qu'ils sachent ce qui les attendait quand il s'approchait et que, malgré tout leur courage, leur corps se rebellait contre ce qu'on lui faisait subir, et surtout il jouissait physiquement de ce moment où il venait à bout de ce courage et de cette fierté, où à leur tour ces hommes s'effondraient. Ils avaient tous leur point de rupture et il se flattait d'avoir toujours réussi à découvrir celui-ci.

Oui, se disait-il en se penchant sur Don, il aurait bien du plaisir à briser cet arrogant agent du F.B.I. !

- Si tu ne veux pas parler, tu hurleras, avait-il dit méchamment et sa main était venu étreindre l'épaule blessée, la malaxant, la triturant en éveillant une atroce souffrance.

Don avait poussé un hurlement de douleur qu'il n'avait pu réprimer et un sourire béat avait alors envahit la face bestiale du criminel.

- En fait, nous allons nous arrêter un petit moment. Je présume que tes petits copains ont dû lancer des recherches tous azimuts pour te retrouver.

Il lut la question dans les yeux de l'agent :

- On a roulé environ cinquante minutes. Mais vois-tu, j'ai un plan. Je présume que personne ne s'attend à ce que je fasse une halte : on doit penser que je me dirige au plus vite vers la frontière de l'état ; je suis persuadé qu'ils ont mis des barrages jusqu'au Mexique ! Mais voilà, Mackie ne se fait pas avoir comme ça ! Tu es bien placé pour le savoir agent spécial Don Eppes hein ? Mackie est ici et on le croit là-bas ; on le croit là-bas et il réapparaît ici ! Mackie est bien plus malin que tous les agents du F.B.I. réunis !

Don l'avait regardé sans parler et il se rendait compte que cet homme était avant tout un psychopathe atteint de mégalomanie. Le fait d'avoir si longtemps tenu en échec les polices de différents états, et surtout le F.B.I., lui avait manifestement donné l'illusion d'être devenu intouchable : en était-il moins dangereux pour autant ?

- Ricane tant que tu veux, pensait le prisonnier. Tu es peut-être largement plus intelligent que moi, mais je sais qu'il y a au moins une personne à la cheville de laquelle tu n'arriveras jamais et malheureusement pour toi il s'agit de mon petit frère. Et crois-moi, grâce à lui on t'aura, n'en doute pas.

*****

L'homme avait continué sa péroraison : il avait besoin de montrer à son vis-à-vis sa supériorité sur lui, de l'humilier en lui prouvant combien il avait été plus malin, plus avisé que lui. C'est ainsi qu'il avait confirmé à Don la théorie que celui-ci avait établie, à savoir qu'il y avait déjà longtemps qu'il avait compris que le camping-car était l'endroit idéal pour vivre. Jamais il ne prenait de meublé ou de chambre d'hôtel. Cette disponibilité lui permettait aussi de s'approcher des cibles potentielles, d'étudier tous les mouvements, de prévoir chaque étape des opérations et de s'éloigner tout aussi discrètement qu'il s'était approché. Nul n'avait jamais soupçonné la manœuvre, même ses hommes ignoraient où il vivait : ainsi, en cas d'arrestation, pas de trahison possible.

Et cet après-midi là, il avait compris ce qui se tramait en observant ses hommes arriver un à un au lieu de rendez-vous : il n'avait pas tardé à déceler les équipes de filature ; l'arrivée du car de commandement n'avait fait que lui confirmer les faits et il avait alors imaginé le piège dans lequel étaient tombés les agents. Don, bien qu'il ne voulut pas lui faire le plaisir de sembler s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas prévenu vos hommes ? Vous aviez obligatoirement le moyen de rentrer en contact avec eux.

Mc Stylsen avait eu un rictus sardonique.

- A ton avis agent spécial Don Eppes ?

Chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom de cette façon, Don sentait un frisson le parcourir.

- Vous vouliez qu'ils se fassent prendre c'est ça ? Vous commenciez à en avoir assez de cette bande-là ? Et puis, ainsi, pas de partage à faire n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire du malfaiteur s'était agrandi.

- Mais je vois que je n'ai pas à faire au dernier des imbéciles ! Puissamment raisonné agent spécial Don Eppes. Et oui, ces idiots commençaient à me fatiguer ! A cause d'eux, notre première opération ici a failli être un vrai fiasco. Il était temps que je m'en débarrasse. Merci de m'avoir aidé dans cette tâche.

- Et vous comptez vraiment vous en tirer ainsi ?

- Tu sais agent spécial Don Eppes, tu peux me tutoyer. Nous allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble, et nous allons être amené à faire connaissance. Intimement connaissance devrai-je dire, alors crois-moi, le vouvoiement est un peu surfait.

Don n'avait pu réprimé un nouveau frisson à la fois à cause de tout ce que sous-entendaient ses paroles, mais aussi du ton sur lequel elles étaient dites et surtout du regard, où le sadisme le disputait à la luxure, que l'homme avait posé sur lui en les prononçant. Il s'était raidi, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'en prenne à lui, mais Mc Stylsen s'était alors détourné et dirigé vers le fond du camping-car.

- En fait, je me suis arrêté parce que j'avais un petit creux : tu as faim ? tu veux quelque chose ?

Don n'avait même pas daigné répondre à la provocation. Avec un sourire qui disait qu'il n'était pas dupe, Mc Stylsen avait mis de l'eau à chauffer puis s'était à nouveau approché de lui, une écharpe à la main.

- Puisque tu n'as pas l'air du genre bavard, tu ne seras pas vexé que je m'assure que tu ne cries pas en mon absence. On n'est pas vraiment isolé ici, alors je ne voudrais pas que des curieux soient attirés par tes appels. Ce serait très dommage… surtout pour eux.

Don ne pouvait se méprendre sur le sous-entendu de cette remarque. D'un autre côté, cela semblait indiquer que Mc Stylsen allait le laisser seul quelque temps. Il n'en revenait pas de l'impudence du bandit : alors qu'il était traqué par toutes les polices de Los Angeles, qu'il venait de tuer trois agents du F.B.I., il comptait aller se promener en ville comme si de rien n'était. Inconscience ou sentiment de totale impunité ? Il s'était à nouveau dit que cet homme était en fait fou à lier.

- Bon , je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tâche de te reposer un peu, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces, je te le garantis !

* * *

_Ce serait sympa de me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic..._


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

Dès qu'il était sorti, Don avait désespérément tenté de se libérer, se contorsionnant sur le lit, malgré la douleur. Le sang s'était alors mis à couler de sa blessure à l'épaule. Il le sentait aussi dégouliner sur son visage : il avait sans doute une plaie profonde au front qu'il lui était impossible de voir. Mais il n'avait pas affaire à un amateur et Mc Stylsen s'était bien assuré que son prisonnier ne risquait pas de lui échapper. L'agent n'avait fait qu'ajouter d'autres douleurs à celles qui le faisaient déjà souffrir : le métal des menottes lui écorchait cruellement la peau et il n'avait réussi qu'à l'enfoncer dans la chair de ses poignets qui s'étaient mis à saigner à leur tour.

A bout de force, il avait dû renoncer : il n'avait plus qu'à s'en remettre à la chance que quelqu'un le retrouve avant que son ravisseur ne revienne. Mais il savait que les probabilités que cela se produise étaient infimes. Ce terme de probabilités avait ramené sa pensée vers Charlie : il s'était demandé comment pouvait bien réagir son petit frère à ce moment précis ? Il avait peur pour lui, sachant combien il était sensible. Il était sûr que la nouvelle de son enlèvement l'avait bouleversé, surtout après les deux cauchemars qu'il avait fait à son sujet, et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le rassurer.

Et son père ? A l'heure qu'il était, était-il au courant de la situation précaire dans laquelle se trouvait son fils aîné ? Il aurait tout donné pour épargner à sa famille la douleur qui allait être la sienne lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce qui s'était passé. Il s'en voulait, pour eux, pour les trois agents morts dans le car : pourquoi eux et pas lui ? Il ignorait qu'il réagissait comme tout survivant à une catastrophe qui a du mal à concevoir d'être le seul à avoir échappé au pire. Au pire ?

Ses pensées le ramenèrent à Mc Stylsen et à ce qu'il lui avait dit : il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur le sens de sa déclaration. Il avait bel et bien l'intention de le torturer et, selon toute vraisemblance, de le violer s'il accordait du crédit aux mots employés lors de leur conversation. A cette idée, Don sentit l'affolement le gagner : il pensait pouvoir résister moralement à la torture mais l'idée même du viol, et tout ce que cela impliquait pour un homme, le terrifiait !

Il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire à cette menace : il ne pourrait pas endurer cela, non, pas cela ! Saisi de panique, il s'était à nouveau mis à se débattre, essayant vainement d'arracher l'anneau dans lequel étaient passées ses menottes. Mais à plat dos comme il l'était, qui plus est handicapé par la douleur de son épaule blessée, il n'avait pas assez de force pour parvenir à ses fins. Il aurait fallu qu'il puisse se retourner, mais ses chevilles étaient, elles, rivées au pied du lit, la ceinture passée autour du montant de celui-ci : Mc Stylsen ne lui avait laissé aucun chance !

Il s'était alors efforcé de retrouver son calme : la panique, outre qu'elle ne le mènerait à rien, ne ferait qu'exciter la cruauté de son ravisseur qui jouissait tout autant de la souffrance qu'il infligeait à ses victimes que de la terreur qu'il provoquait chez eux. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette joie ! Et puis il était épuisé : ses mouvements avaient provoqué une perte sanguine importante et il se sentait faible ; le matelas était imprégné de sang. Il avait eu un sourire las : finalement, il aurait peut-être la chance de mourir de ses blessures avant que Mc Stylsen ne lui fasse subir les abominations qu'il envisageait. Il imaginait quelle serait alors la frustration du criminel. Peut-être tenait-il là la solution : faire en sorte de provoquer une hémorragie mortelle.

Puis il s'était dit qu'il n'en avait pas le droit : il devait essayer de survivre le plus longtemps possible de manière à donner à ses collègues et à Charlie l'opportunité de le sauver. Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras !

Mc Stylsen était alors revenu, interrompant ses réflexions. Il tenait à la main un sac de fast-food qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur de poulet frit. Il retourna au fond du camping-car, sans prêter attention à Don, et l'eau qu'il avait mis à bouillir étant chaude, il s'était préparé une grande tasse de café. Puis il s'était attablé juste en face du lit et s'était mis à manger, gardant le regard rivé sur son prisonnier. Celui-ci avait alors senti un grand froid l'envahir devant tout ce que ce regard recelait de froide cruauté et de concupiscence. Il avait compris que le repas du malfrat était un répit pour lui et que son calvaire commencerait aussitôt la dernière bouchée avalée.

- Tu ne veux rien ? Vraiment ? lui avait soudain proposé Mc Stylsen, ironiquement.

Il savait bien que jamais Don n'accepterait de partager un repas avec lui. Par ailleurs, son bâillon ne se prêtait pas vraiment à l'alimentation ! Un rot aussi puissant que trivial avait clôturé son repas. Sans un regard pour sa victime, il avait alors rangé soigneusement le coin repas. Don n'avait pas fait un geste : il savait que l'homme s'attendait à lire la peur dans son regard. Il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Puis Mc Stylsen s'était approché de lui.

- Bien, agent spécial Don Eppes. Et si nous faisions un peu plus ample connaissance tous les deux ?

Le malheureux s'était raidi, pensant avec effroi que le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Il avait seulement espéré être assez courageux pour ne pas supplier, ne pas lui donner la jouissance qu'il attendait.


	24. Chapter 24

_Attention ce chapitre est difficile et mentionne des tortures._

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

Le criminel avait commencé par lui ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et ses mains se mirent à lui masser les pieds : un moment il essaya de se rappeler si le dossier du F.B.I. mentionnait une tendance au fétichisme. Mais c'était sans doute ce que le misérable aurait appelé une mise en condition : commencer par un acte qui semblait à priori bien anodin de manière à faire monter la pression par étape chez son jouet.

Ensuite Mc Tylsen avait quitté les pieds et était venu s'asseoir près de lui. Il tenait à la main un petit flacon qu'il lui passa sous les narines : Don avait identifié, sans aucun doute possible l'odeur du citron. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander ce que le criminel comptait faire avec que déjà il avait senti le liquide couler sur son front, directement sur sa blessure. La douleur avait été horrible et un cri étouffé avait passé la barrière du bâillon, amenant un sourire ravi sur le visage du tortionnaire dont les mains étaient alors descendues sur son torse.

Don avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il avait senti les doigts de son agresseur s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise : il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que ça passe et supplier que ce soit le plus bref possible ! Les mains puissantes de son geôlier couraient maintenant sur son torse après avoir écarté largement les pans de la chemise.

- Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi !

Une gifle puissante avait accompagné l'ordre et Don avait senti le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts malgré lui et ce qu'ils découvrirent le fit frissonner : au-dessus de lui, Mac Stylsen se penchait, avec dans le regard une lueur trouble de désir mal contrôlé tandis que ses mains moites continuaient inlassablement de s'attarder sur le torse et le ventre de sa victime, le palpant, le caressant. Puis il l'avait vu saisir à nouveau le flacon et une protestation affolée avait jailli malgré lui, étouffée par le tissu qui recouvrait sa bouche.

L'homme, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, une lueur de jubilation intense au fond du regard, provoquée à la fois par l'excitation de la souffrance qu'il s'apprêtait à lui infliger et le plaisir de lire dans ses yeux la peur qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler, avait approché lentement le flacon de son épaule blessée et l'avait incliné. Une douleur atroce l'avait alors traversé et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler derrière son bâillon tandis que son tortionnaire éclatait de son rire malsain.

Puis la douleur avait petit à petit reflué, le laissant pantelant. Il priait désespérément pour que ça s'arrête, pour qu'il lui soit accorder de s'évanouir et de ne plus rien sentir. Mc Stylsen avait alors cessé un moment de le torturer, se contentant de le regarder fixement, un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres, imaginant déjà ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire subir ensuite et anticipant le plaisir qu'il en tirerait.

Don avait soudain senti les mains tenter de s'insinuer sous le tissu de son pantalon : l'homme avait grogné quelques mots imprécis. En cet instant, il n'avait plus rien d'humain, si tant est qu'il y ait jamais eu en lui la moindre parcelle d'humanité. Les doigts s'étaient attaqués à la fermeture du pantalon qui n'avait pas résistée longtemps et tout le corps de l'otage s'était rétracté lorsque l'agresseur avait fait glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes, qu'il avait commencé à caresser ses cuisses comme il l'avait fait pour le torse. Une puissante nausée avait submergé l'agent à sentir ces mains avides explorer son corps comme s'il n'était qu'un morceau de viande.

D'un seul coup il avait compris toute la détresse des femmes violées qu'il avait rencontrées : il avait toujours eu beaucoup de compassion pour elles mais c'est seulement en cet instant qu'il se rendait compte quelles pouvaient être leur détresse, leur révolte et leur colère.

Une nouvelle gifle suivie de plusieurs coups de poings s'étaient abattus sur son visage pour l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Il avait senti le sang couler de son nez et de son arcade sourcilière fendue par la chevalière que Mc Stylsen portait à la main droite.

- Tu apprécies hein ?

La voix du malfrat était rauque de désir et Don s'était dit que l'innommable était sans doute proche. Il n'avait maintenant qu'une hâte : puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à cette abomination, qu'au moins ce soit rapide et qu'il en termine avec cette terreur qui lui mordait le ventre malgré lui ! Mais son tortionnaire n'avait en aucun cas semblé vouloir hâter le dénouement que, de toute façon, il savait ne dépendre que de sa seule volonté.

Il avait tendu la main vers une étagère située au-dessus du lit et y avait saisi un objet que Don n'avait pas identifié sur le moment. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait commencé à le passer sur ses cuisses qu'il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une brosse métallique. Ses jambes lui avaient bientôt envoyé de longues ondes de souffrance et Don n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper des gémissements tant la douleur devenait effroyable : il avait l'impression qu'on l'écorchait vif, ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité

Et puis son calvaire avait pris fin et il s'était efforcé de reprendre sa respiration, de chasser au loin la souffrance. Les yeux clos, il s'était concentré sur ses mouvements respiratoires, s'obligeant à inspirer et expirer le plus lentement possible. Il ne voulait pas permettre à son tortionnaire de lire dans ses yeux le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Une gifle violente s'était de nouveau abattue sur son visage.

- Ouvre les yeux, tout de suite ! Sinon, je te garantis que tu vas le regretter, menaça le criminel.

Don fixa son regard sur lui, espérant qu'il ne réussirait pas à y déceler la souffrance et la peur. Son cœur s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait vu ce que l'homme tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage : une salière dont il avait immédiatement deviné la destination. Il avait alors concentré toutes ses forces, toute sa volonté sur un seul but : que son tortionnaire ne lise pas de supplication dans son regard, il ne voulait pas lui donner cette joie.

Et puis, doucement, pour jouir au maximum de la peur qu'il décelait en lui, cette peur incontrôlable envoyée par un corps qui a connu la souffrance et l'anticipe désormais avec une appréhension grandissante, Mc Stylsen avait élevé la salière au-dessus des jambes qu'il venait de supplicier et avait versé la poudre blanche, la répandant sur les plaies à vif. Ses mains s'étaient alors posées sur les cuisses dans un mouvement de massage destiné à s'assurer que le maximum de substance allait se déposer sur la chair écorchée, provoquant une onde de souffrance intolérable qui se prolongerait d'autant plus que le sel continuerait à attaquer les tissus bien après son application. Don se tordait de douleur et des cris étouffés lui échappaient malgré lui.

Puis l'homme avait cessé de le toucher et il l'avait senti s'éloigner. Mais la douleur, lancinante, continuait à le torturer.


	25. Chapter 25

_Encore un chapitre difficile, vous êtes prévenus_

**CHAPITRE XXV**

Mc Stylsen s'était assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, s'était servi une tasse de café, et tout en la dégustant, il s'était mis à lui parler.

- Ca t'a plus agent Don Eppes ? C'est juste un petit avant-goût de ce que je vais te faire : des préliminaires avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ne sois pas trop déçu. Je sais faire durer l'attente, avant de te donner ce que tu espères sans l'avouer. Au départ tu gémiras, tu supplieras, tu diras que tu ne veux pas, et puis après un peu d'entraînement tu en redemanderas. Crois-moi, tu finiras par t'y habituer et même par y trouver du plaisir. Je te garantis que, si tu restes assez longtemps avec moi, je t'en donnerai beaucoup !

Il avait alors entrepris un long monologue pour détailler à sa victime les sévices qu'il allait lui faire subir et Don avait senti la nausée le submerger aux descriptions effroyablement précises de ce qui l'attendait. Il s'était alors dit que, si on ne le retrouvait pas à temps, il espérait mourir bien avant que le sadique n'ait pu lui faire endurer ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce qu'il lui exposait avec délectation.

Puis soudain Mc Stylsen déclara :

- Bon, assez parlé, ça me fatigue. Il va falloir penser à repartir. Mais, je vais me détendre encore un peu avant de reprendre la route.

Il avait allumé un cigare malodorant et s'était vautré dans le fauteuil, gardant les yeux fixés sur sa victime, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, comme souriant à une plaisanterie connue de lui seul. Puis il s'était à nouveau approché du lit et alors Don avait compris ce que « se détendre » signifiait pour le prédateur : c'était le faire souffrir.

Il avait soudain senti un picotement sur la face interne de la cuisse, juste au-dessus du genou. Ce picotement s'était transformé en grésillement et un hurlement, étouffé par le bâillon lui avait échappé. Mc Stylsen venait de poser le bout incandescent de son cigare sur sa peau nue. Un rire gras lui avait échappé en voyant sa victime se tortiller pour tenter d'échapper à la souffrance intolérable qu'il provoquait chez elle. Puis il avait recommencé, encore et encore, sur les cuisses déjà martyrisées, mais aussi sur le ventre, et au niveau de l'estomac. Don n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler à chaque nouveau contact du cigare sur sa peau. Puis ses hurlements avaient faibli et il avait fini par perdre connaissance.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

Toutes ces horreurs lui revinrent en mémoire aussitôt qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Et la douleur se réinstalla, insidieuse, assassine. Mais, ce qui l'inquiétait par-dessus tout, c'était ce qui avait pu se passer après son évanouissement : Mc Stylsen en avait-il profité pour … ? Il ne parvint pas à formuler la fin de sa question.

Il se concentra alors au maximum pour tenter d'isoler, un à un, les foyers de douleur. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et son épaule le lançait atrocement, chacune des brûlures infligées par son tortionnaire, il était incapable de savoir combien il y en avait, le fouaillaient, le sang dans ses mains, insuffisamment irriguées du fait du serrage maximum des menottes, battait douloureusement et ses poignets, maintenant profondément entamés par le métal, le faisaient souffrir au moindre mouvement de même que ses jambes dont il savait qu'elles devaient maintenant être à vif. Son visage ne devait pas vraiment être beau à voir non plus.

Mais il lui semblait qu'aucune douleur n'irradiait de son bas ventre et cela le rassura. Puis, la conscience lui revenant totalement, il s'aperçut que, si son torse et ses jambes étaient dénudés, son pantalon était toujours descendu à mi-jambes et il portait encore son sous-vêtement et il respira, soulagé.

Il n'était pas dupe : ce n'était qu'un répit. Sa chance, toute relative, tenait au fait que, les autres fois, Mc Stylsen abusait de ses victimes pendant que ses complices conduisaient : là, obligé d'être lui-même au volant, il devrait bien remettre à un peu plus tard ses instincts pervers. Quoique, malheureusement, l'épisode précédent avait montré qu'il n'avait nullement peur de s'arrêter pour se livrer à ses activités favorites.

Tôt ou tard Mc Stylsen laisserait la bride à ses pires turpitudes et s'il n'avait pas profité de son évanouissement, ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme mais plutôt parce qu'il tenait à ce que ses victimes soient conscientes lorsqu'il leur faisait subir cette horreur : à la fois parce que leur souffrance décuplait sa jouissance, mais aussi pour les humilier, les avilir au maximum. Mais chaque minute qui passait était gagnée sur l'irréparable : chaque minute en plus était une chance supplémentaire donnée à Charlie et à son équipe pour le retrouver avant que son tortionnaire ne parvienne à ses fins.

Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il avait les pieds libres. Il se souvint alors que Mc Stylsen l'avait en effet détaché pendant qu'il le torturait, pour pouvoir plus facilement le martyriser, les cuisses serrées l'une contre l'autre présentant une certaine forme de protection. Le fait de pouvoir les écarter lui avait permis de lui infliger des brûlures insoutenables sur l'arrière des genoux et sur la face interne des cuisses, tout en haut, à la limite des organes génitaux, à cet endroit où la peau est si sensible. C'est d'ailleurs à la suite de ces brûlures qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Mais maintenant, il avait toute sa conscience et il avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de la relative liberté que lui avait accordée son geôlier. Celui-ci avait commis une erreur en sous estimant sa résistance et ses facultés de récupération !

Malgré la souffrance que provoquait chaque mouvement, Don réussit à se retourner sur le ventre : ce n'était pas facile, mais la manière dont ses poignets étaient entravés se prêtaient à la manœuvre. Il serrait les dents pour ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement qui pourrait alerter Mc Stylsen, même s'il était peu probable que celui-ci entende quoi que ce soit dans la cabine, entre le bruit du moteur et l'auto-radio qui vomissait à tue-tête du reggae. Mais Don n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer la seule chance qu'il aurait sans doute d'échapper au malfaiteur : c'était nécessaire avant tout pour éviter les sévices que celui-ci avait l'intention de lui infliger, mais aussi pour permettre son arrestation. Sans otage, il n'aurait plus aucune chance. D'ailleurs, quitte à y laisser la vie, l'agent avait bien l'intention de tout mettre en œuvre pour l'arrêter lui-même s'il réussissait à se libérer.

Une fois sur le ventre, et malgré la douleur engendrée, il ramena ses jambes sous lui de manière à se mettre à genoux. Ses cuisses, raides et enflées, lui infligèrent une véritable torture mais, malgré les larmes de douleur qui coulaient sur son visage, il refusa d'abdiquer. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à genoux, il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre que Mc Stylsen lui avait laissée : il était près de dix-huit heures trente.

Cela faisait donc déjà plus de trois heures qu'il avait été enlevé : c'était à la fois bon et mauvais signe. Bon parce que plus le temps passait, plus on augmentait les chances de le retrouver, mauvais parce qu'il était étonnant qu'on ne l'ait pas encore repéré. A moins que nul n'ait encore fait le rapprochement avec un camping car.

Au moment où il allait commencer à tirer sur les menottes, étant maintenant dans une position lui permettant d'espérer desceller l'anneau de la paroi, le camping-car s'arrêta. Il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'évader sur le champs et que, si Mc Stylsen s'apercevait qu'il avait pu changer de position, il le riverait de nouveau au pied du lit, lui ôtant par la même toute chance de s'enfuir plus tard.

Il se remit donc rapidement sur le dos, trop rapidement d'ailleurs car la douleur qu'il s'infligea lors de ce mouvement faillit lui arracher un cri qu'il réprima grâce à sa volonté de fer et lui provoqua une sorte de malaise qui le laissa sans force, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le sang martelant ses tempes tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Il avait assez de conscience pour penser cependant que ce malaise était aussi sa chance : Mc Stylsen, en le trouvant dans cet état, n'aurait en effet aucun soupçon sur ce qui venait de se passer.


	27. Chapter 27

_Encore un chapitre qui décrit des tortures physiques et mentales... Vous êtes prévenus._

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

Ce fut effectivement ce qui arriva. Le ravisseur pénétra à nouveau dans la cabine et jeta un regard cruel à son prisonnier, heureux de le voir en proie à la souffrance. Il s'approcha de lui et lui ôta son bâillon. Puis, avec un sourire sadique, il dit :

- Ici personne ne viendra nous déranger. Tu vas pouvoir exprimer tous tes sentiments à ta convenance !

La manière dont il insista sur le tout ne permettait aucune ambiguïté sur le sens de la phrase qui voulait dire :

- Tu vas pouvoir hurler tant que tu veux sans qu'on risque de t'entendre.

Saisissant un téléphone cellulaire, Mc Stylsen reprit :

- Bon, et si on donnait de tes nouvelles à ton papa agent spécial Don Eppes ?

Don le regarda, effaré.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu ne crois pas que ton papa pourrait s'inquiéter de ton absence ? Il se trouve qu'avant de t'emmener, j'ai relevé les cinq premiers numéros inscrits en raccourcis claviers sur ton portable. Bon, il y en a qui sont ceux de tes collègues, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis j'ai vu celui-là : papa. Ce serait sympa non d'appeler ton papa ? Et, au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas aussi celui de ta maman ?

C'en était trop pour Don. Le fait d'entendre ce criminel parler de sa mère le révolta. Il leva la jambe droite et lui porta un coup de pied, mal assuré qui fit rire l'homme, de son rire cruel.

- Et bien, on dirait que j'ai touché la corde sensible ! Tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de ta maman on dirait ?

En même temps, il frappait violemment l'agent sur le genou. Don hurla de douleur et se le tint pour dit : il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir le dessus sur cet homme. Quand bien même il n'aurait pas été attaché, l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il avait conscience de se trouver, ne se prêtait pas à une confrontation physique avec lui. C'était idiot d'avoir tenté ça : il était tombé dans le piège tendu par ce psychopathe !

- Bon, on reparlera de maman plus tard. Je disais donc, on va appeler papa, d'accord ?

- Non, s'il vous plaît, laissez-le en dehors de ça !

La prière avait jailli malgré lui. L'éclat de rire heureux qui accueillit celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il venait d'entrer dans le jeu inhumain de son adversaire.

Il se souvint alors d'avoir lu, dans les antécédents du malfaiteur, que celui-ci aimait faire souffrir les familles des victimes autant que les victimes elles-mêmes. A chaque fois qu'il avait enlevé, torturé et violé un malheureux, il s'était empressé de faire parvenir aux familles des preuves des souffrances endurées par l'être aimé : appels durant lesquels il les torturait en direct, enregistrements audio ou vidéos. Certaines personnes s'étaient donné la mort après avoir reçu ces horreurs : encore des victimes à son actif.

Don savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis, toute prière ne ferait qu'aiguiser son plaisir. Il était inutile de s'humilier pour rien. Il se tut donc, priant de toute son âme pour que son père ne prenne pas l'appel qui ne pouvait manquer de le bouleverser.

Mc Stylsen avait fait le numéro sur son téléphone. Un instant Don eut un mouvement d'espoir en pensant à une localisation possible puis il se rendit compte que le malfaiteur utilisait un téléphone intraçable : il n'aurait pas commis une telle erreur !

- Ca sonne ! Tu vas pouvoir dire bonsoir à ton papa agent spécial Don Eppes.

- Je vous en prie, faites qu'il ne réponde pas… suppliait Don intérieurement.

Il entendait la sonnerie relayée par l'amplificateur de Mc Stylsen avait branché à l'appareil.

- Allô, ici Alan Eppes.

Don eut un gémissement de désespoir : il aurait tant voulu épargner à son père ce qui allait suivre ! Il avait peur beaucoup plus pour Alan que pour lui-même, pourtant il savait que son tortionnaire s'apprêtait à le faire souffrir de nouveau.

- Monsieur Eppes ? Je voulais vous donner des nouvelles de votre fils.

A l'autre bout du combiné, Alan se raidit, pressentant que quelque chose de monstrueux se préparait. D'un geste machinal, il enclencha la commande d'enregistrement de la conversation.

- Oh mon Dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose à Charlie ?

- Je vous passe votre fils, continua la voix, semblant n'avoir prêté aucune attention à la question posée.

Mc Stylsen tendit le combiné vers Don qui secoua farouchement la tête en signe de dénégation : il refusait de parler, d'infliger à son père la souffrance de le savoir entre les mains d'un criminel sadique. Il aurait dû savoir que son ravisseur ne se contenterait pas de son refus : d'un geste rapide, il frappa sèchement sur l'épaule blessée du malheureux qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur.

A l'autre bout du fil Alan tressaillit en entendant cette voix déformée à la fois par l'effet acoustique et par la souffrance. Mais il lui semblait bien en avoir reconnu l'intonation malgré tout. L'angoisse au cœur il cria :

- Donnie ? Oh mon Dieu ! Donnie c'est toi ? C'est toi chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, réponds-moi ?

- Laissez-lui un instant, répondit la voix doucereuse dans laquelle il distingua une jubilation intense.

Don s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle, de chasser au loin la douleur. Il entendait, comme dans un brouillard, la voix affolée de son père qui lui demandait de lui parler. Il devait lui répondre, le rassurer : il ne pouvait le laisser dans cette incertitude. Quand il pensa maîtriser suffisamment sa voix pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa souffrance, il articula :

- Oui, c'est moi papa. Ca va aller, surtout ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Donnie ? Où es-tu ? Qui est cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

La panique perceptible dans la voix de son père l'atteignait comme autant de coups de poignard et il enrageait de voir le plaisir qui se peignait sur les traits brutaux du bandit.

- Papa écoute, je te promets que ça va aller. Il prit une longue respiration et ajouta, très vite : maintenant raccroche papa, je t'en supplie raccroche tout de suite et ne réponds plus au téléphone !

Mc Stylsen eut un rugissement de rage et le frappa violemment à l'aine en s'exclamant :

- Je ne vous le conseille pas si vous tenez à lui ! Raccrochez ce téléphone et votre fils est mort !

Alan avait entendu le bruit du coup et le gémissement de douleur de son fils. Les mots du ravisseur le tétanisèrent sur place : il hésita. Devait-il obéir à celui-ci ou respecter la volonté de son garçon ? Un nouveau bruit de coup suivi d'un cri de douleur le décida : il ne laisserait pas son fils être battu par cet individu !

- Je ne raccroche pas, cria-t-il, mais je vous en prie, cessez de lui faire du mal. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez !

*****

Don se laissa retomber en arrière, anéanti : il avait échoué à protéger son père. Mc Stylsen, lui, eut un sourire de triomphe : il savourait à l'avance le bon moment qu'il allait passer à torturer deux hommes à la fois, l'un moralement à distance et l'autre physiquement et moralement parce que la douleur physique qu'il allait infliger à son prisonnier n'était rien face à la douleur psychologique qui était déjà la sienne en comprenant que, par son intermédiaire, son père allait vivre le pire calvaire de sa vie !

Un sourire d'une cruauté indicible sur les lèvres, il prononça

- Ce que je veux, c'est juste que vous écoutiez. Si vous raccrochez avant moi, je vous jure de tuer votre fils à petit feu après l'avoir violé.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore tandis qu'il détaillait ses intentions afin de bouleverser encore plus son interlocuteur.

- Je le prendrai et je jouirai de le faire hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Je le prendrai encore et encore et lorsqu'il n'aura plus la volonté de me résister, je l'obligerai à me faire des gâteries dont vous n'avez même pas idée. Et quand je me serai assez amusé, je le tuerai, très lentement en lui infligeant un maximum de souffrance. Je lui ferai subir des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas ! Maintenant, à vous de voir…

A l'autre bout du combiné, Alan s'était laissé tombé sur une chaise, pâle comme un mort, sans forces. Il ne lui venait pas un instant à l'esprit que cet homme put bluffer. S'il raccrochait, cet individu infligerait à son petit exactement ce dont il le menaçait et qu'il décrivait avec délectation. Le ton même sur lequel il proférait ces horreurs indiquait sa détermination. Qui sait ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir ? Qui sait s'il n'était pas en train de le toucher à ce moment même ? Rien que la pensée de cette éventualité le révulsait totalement.

- Je ne raccrocherai pas, vous avez ma parole parvint à articuler le malheureux père d'une voix blanche.

- Voilà, vous êtes plus raisonnable que votre cher fils. Et bien maintenant, monsieur Eppes, installez-vous confortablement et profitez du spectacle en retransmission directe !

Don n'essaya même pas d'intervenir, de rassurer son père. Il était fou de rage et de douleur. Il savait que toute tentative de dialogue avec celui-ci ne ferait qu'attiser la jouissance de l'un et la souffrance de l'autre. Il était impuissant à empêcher ce salopard de faire souffrir l'un des deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus au monde ! Après tout, sans doute méritait-il ce qui allait lui arriver.

Mc Stylsen s'empara de son pied gauche ; il tenait à la main un court tuyau en plomb. Devinant ce qui allait arriver, Don essaya de lui arracher son pied mais le prédateur ne fit que rire des mouvements infructueux de sa victime, mouvements qui ne faisaient d'ailleurs qu'accentuer ses autres souffrances. Lorsque l'agent eut cessé de se débattre, à bout de forces, l'homme lui attacha solidement la cheville sur la tablette qu'il avait rivée au pied du lit puis il leva le tuyau et frappa.

Assis dans son salon, Alan tressaillit violemment et poussa un gémissement de douleur en entendant un cri de souffrance s'élever dans son appareil.

- Donnie ! hurla-t-il à son tour. Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? Je vous en prie…!

Il n'eut pas de réponse et il comprit qu'il n'y en aurait pas et que ses prières ne servaient à rien d'autres qu'à exciter encore plus le monstre qui faisait souffrir son fils. Alors il se tut.

- Donnie, murmura-t-il en pleurant, Donnie, mon petit…

Les cris s'enchaînaient, le torturant plus que si on l'avait battu lui-même. Il connaissait le courage de son fils, sa résistance à la douleur. Pour qu'il crie ainsi, il fallait qu'on lui fasse vraiment subir le martyre. Il porta les mains à ses oreilles pour tenter de ne plus entendre ces clameurs de plus en plus fortes.

Puis il y eut un répit et il pensa que c'était terminé. Il n'entendait plus de bruit de coups, juste les gémissements d'un être à bout de forces et de douleur. Un instant il espéra en avoir terminé avec cette horreur et il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole pour tenter, sans grand espoir, de convaincre le tortionnaire de relâcher sa victime, lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement insoutenable. Son fils hurlait à en perdre la tête, en proie à une souffrance indicible ; c'était le cri d'un animal qu'on écorche vif.

Alan se mit à hurler à son tour : il lui semblait qu'il devenait fou ! Et puis le cri se cassa net et il n'y eut plus qu'un silence encore plus pénible que le bruit précédent par tout ce qu'il sous tendait d'inadmissible.

- Donnie, Donnie chéri, je t'en prie, c'est papa, réponds-moi ! Parle-moi ! supplia-t-il dans le combiné.

*****

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'autre bout : l'homme avait raccroché. Il coupa à son tour la communication et s'effondra en pleurs, anéanti par ce qui venait de se produire, bouleversé à l'idée que son fils était peut-être mort sous la torture, à la fois si près et si loin de lui, miné par le souvenir de son impuissance à aider son garçon chéri. Il avait failli à son devoir de père et la sentence était irrévocable !

Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête, le visage marqué par une farouche détermination. Son fils était peut-être mort, mais il saurait par qui et pourquoi et alors… Il sortit alors de la maison et s'engouffra dans son véhicule.

Quiconque le connaissait aurait été pétrifié par le changement qui s'était opéré en lui : il semblait à la fois avoir vieilli de dix ans et en même temps avoir perdu toute cette compassion, toute cette compréhension, toute cette tolérance qui faisait de lui l'homme apprécié qu'il était. Tout ce qu'on pouvait lire actuellement sur son visage c'était une profonde douleur et un non moins profond désir de vengeance qui lui donnait l'air implacable.

Quelqu'un allait devoir répondre à ses questions et surtout quelqu'un devrait payer pour ce qui venait de se passer !


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre XXVIII**

Au bureau, toute l'équipe était sur les dents. Chacun se sentait particulièrement investi dans la traque en cours, parce que trois collègues étaient morts bien sûr, mais surtout parce qu'un encore était en danger. Comment allait-il ? Etait-il gravement blessé ? Personne ne pouvait répondre à ces questions. Mais tous ceux qui connaissait le passé criminel de Mc Stylsen savaient que chaque seconde était précieuse pour arracher leur collègue et ami au sort qui l'attendait si son ravisseur parvenait à s'échapper en l'emmenant avec lui. Plus d'un pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui être mort que de subir ce que le criminel lui infligerait alors.

Les traits tirés par l'angoisse, Charlie tentait désespérément de garder son calme, de se concentrer sur sa tâche en excluant toute pensée au sujet de son frère. Mais il avait bien du mal à y parvenir. A chaque instant, le visage pâle du Don de ses cauchemars lui apparaissait : son frère était-il encore vivant à l'heure qu'il était ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris au sérieux ces avertissements que le destin lui envoyait ? Pourquoi avait-il été si présomptueux qu'il s'était dit que ses mathématiques étaient l'antidote à toute menace ?

A ses côtés, eux-mêmes terriblement inquiets, à la fois pour lui et pour Don, Amita et Larry faisaient le maximum pour l'épauler, l'encourager, lui permettre de ne pas céder à la panique.

En visionnant les bandes de surveillance du parking, les agents avaient très vite identifié le camping-car de Mc Stylsen. On avait pu ensuite déterminer quelle route il avait empruntée, puis il avait semblé s'évanouir en fumée : plus aucune trace, plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une patrouille découvre le véhicule abandonné à trois pâtés de maisons de là. Visiblement le malfrat disposait à cet endroit d'un autre moyen de locomotion.

L'hypothèse avait été émise qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement du même type de véhicule et on avait remonté la trace jusqu'à pouvoir en effet confirmer qu'actuellement Mc Stylsen devait retenir son otage dans un camping-car dont les coordonnées avaient été aussitôt diffusées, sans résultat. Charlie avait calculé différents itinéraires d'évasion qui ne s'étaient pas encore avérés pertinents. Chacun se demandait avec angoisse où était l'erreur, ce qui faisait que, malgré tous les éléments dont ils disposaient, ils n'avaient toujours pas de trace du malfaiteur et de l'agent qu'il retenait.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était déjà trop tard pour celui-ci et que, après avoir abandonné le véhicule avec son cadavre quelque part, Mc Stylsen s'était perdu dans la foule anonyme de Los Angeles ? C'est ce que David commençait à craindre. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la gravité des blessures de Don : celui-ci avait pu y succomber très vite et son kidnappeur ne s'apercevoir que trop tard du mauvais calcul qu'il avait fait en l'emmenant.

Il y avait maintenant près de quatre heures qu'avait eu lieu le drame et le manque de résultats commençait à engendrer des tensions palpables entre les agents. Charlie lui, devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer, passant d'un extrême à l'autre : d'une excitation insupportable à un marasme alarmant durant lequel il se reprochait de n'avoir rien fait.

Et puis la question de savoir s'il fallait prévenir Alan commençait à se poser de manière urgente.

Au départ, persuadés qu'ils étaient de résoudre la crise très rapidement, au vu des indices qu'ils possédaient, les agents, en accord avec Charlie qui voulait épargner son père au maximum, avaient décidé de ne le mettre au courant de rien.

Ils pensaient que la situation allait évoluer très rapidement, quelle que soit la direction qu'elle prendrait, et ils préféraient donc attendre d'avoir des éléments concrets à lui soumettre plutôt que cet amas de peut-être, de vagues probabilités reposant plus sur des impressions que sur des faits avérés.

Rien n'était pire que l'incertitude. On ne pouvait pas lui préciser si son fils était sérieusement atteint, s'il était en vie, tout simplement. Que pourrait-on lui dire s'il s'inquiétait des intentions de Mc Stylsen, des possibilités que celui-ci fasse souffrir son otage ? Lui mentir en lui disant que ce n'était pas son intérêt de le faire ? Bien sûr, la réponse en elle-même était vraie. Mc Stylsen n'avait aucun intérêt à malmener sa seule monnaie d'échange, au risque de la perdre, mais, quiconque connaissait ses antécédents savaient très bien que sa violence et son sadisme avaient toujours pris le pas sur ses intérêts immédiats.

S'il décidait de torturer Don, voire de le tuer, pour rien, juste pour son bon plaisir, ce n'était pas le fait de se trouver alors sans otage qui le retiendrait. Pouvait-on dire cela à un père inquiet ? Même à Charlie, aucun des agents n'avait pu tenir ce langage. Ils avaient préféré se contenter de vagues réponses qu'il avait bien voulu croire, trop avide d'être rassuré. Mais ni David ni Colby n'avaient envie de mentir de la même manière à Alan : Charlie ça avait été inévitable, parce qu'il était sur place et qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide. Alan, cela les gênait profondément. C'est pourquoi ils préféraient le laisser dans l'ignorance des événements.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus la question devenait cruciale : tôt ou tard il allait falloir lui annoncer la nouvelle, d'autant que les médias avaient fait leurs titres sur l'arrestation du gang et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à demander de plus amples renseignements. Les agents les connaissaient assez pour savoir que rien ne leur échappait longtemps : devaient-ils prendre le risque qu'Alan découvre par la télévision que son fils était retenu captif ?

Une dispute s'éleva entre Colby, soutenu par Charlie et Amita, qui était partisan de se taire encore, et David et Larry qui pensaient qu'il était temps de mettre Alan au courant.

- Pourquoi lui infliger ça ? se révolta Charlie. C'est cruel et inutile.

- Mais il a le droit de savoir ce qui arrive. Don est son fils !

- Je sais très bien que Don est son fils. Je te rappelle qu'il est mon frère et que c'est de mon père dont tu parles ! rétorqua Charlie d'un ton sec.

- Je n'aurais garde de l'oublier. Mais Charlie, imagine que les choses se passent mal…

- Pourquoi devraient-elles mal se passer ? Tu insinues que je suis incapable de retrouver mon frère ?

- Nullement Charlie, mais il y a d'autre paramètres à prendre en considération…

- Et lesquels je te prie ?

- Imagine que ton père apprenne ce qui se passe par la télévision, intervint à son tour David.

- Comment le pourrait-il ? On n'a rien dit aux médias.

- Mais tu les connais… Une fois qu'ils auront flairé l'intrigue, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour dénouer tout le fil.

- Alors faites-les taire ! s'insurgea Amita. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ! Pourquoi impliquer Alan ?

- Mais parce qu'il est impliqué, forcément ! plaida Larry.

- Ils ont raison David. Je crois qu'il faut attendre encore avant de lui parler. tenta à son tour Colby.

David était indécis, la situation lui pesait encore plus qu'aux autres : en l'absence de Don, il devait coordonner les recherches et il était terrifié à l'idée de n'être pas à la hauteur. S'il échouait, qu'adviendrait-il de son ami aux mains d'un dangereux malfaiteur ?

Plus que n'importe laquelle des personnes présentes dans le bureau, il mesurait le danger auquel était exposé son chef. Lui savait parfaitement que, entre les mains d'un homme comme Mc Stylsen, le pire qui pouvait arriver n'était pas, comme l'imaginaient les scientifiques, la mort. Mais il était incapable de leur dire ça.

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il, on attend encore une heure mais pas plus !

Larry leva les mains au-dessus de la tête, en signe d'impuissance et de désaccord.

- Vous faites une erreur ! prévint-il.

- Et bien ce ne sera pas la première, lui rétorqua Charlie. Et dans ce cas, nous l'assumerons. Alors de quoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

Sur le point de répliquer vertement, le physicien ravala ses mots. Il se rendait compte que son ami était au bord de la rupture à force d'angoisse pour son frère. Ce n'était pas le moment de le pousser à bout.

Ils allaient se replonger dans leurs recherches lorsque tout à coup le regard de Charlie devint fixe et une lueur d'affolement apparut dans ses yeux. Les quatre autres occupants du bureau suivirent la direction de son regard et ils pâlirent notablement. Alan venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle commune et il scrutait devant lui, à la recherche de l'un d'eux vraisemblablement. Il les aperçut soudain à travers la cloison vitrée et se précipita dans le bureau.

A son entrée, chacun reçut un choc en voyant ses traits figés, ses yeux emplis d'une détresse incommensurable, ses mains qui tremblaient. Ils comprirent instantanément qu'il était au courant. Comment ? Ils l'ignoraient. Mais une chose était sûre : il savait ! et la question de savoir quand ou comment le mettre au courant ne se posait plus. Avant que quiconque ait pu poser une question, il attaquait, à la fois agressif et désespéré :

- Qui a enlevé Don ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ?

- Papa, tenta Charlie en s'avançant vers son père. Viens t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer !

Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de son garçon.

- Je ne veux pas m'asseoir, je veux savoir ce que vous faites pour retrouver mon petit, pour l'arracher aux mains de ce monstre !

- Monsieur Eppes, nous faisons du mieux que nous pouvons, nous allons le retrouver, essaya de le rassurer Colby.

- Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas dit qu'on avait enlevé mon fils ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ?

- Monsieur Eppes, tenta de se justifier David, nous savons qui a emmené Don et nous connaissons aussi son véhicule, alors nous pensions le récupérer très vite.

- Apparemment vous n'avez pas été très efficaces ! Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question : pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ?

- Cela ne fait qu'un peu plus de trois heures, argumenta à son tour Colby. On ne voulait pas vous inquiéter avant…

- Avant quoi ? l'interrompit Alan perdant tout à coup le peu de sang froid qu'il avait réussi à conserver. Avant que le malade qui le retient ne le torture, avant qu'il ne le tue dans des conditions atroces après l'avoir violé ?

- Papa ! s'exclama Charlie affolé. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de raconter des horreurs pareilles ? Et d'abord, comment as-tu su que Don avait disparu ?

- Comment je le sais ? Comment je le sais ?

Il criait, fou de rage et de douleur, incapable de se maîtriser, ne pensant même pas à épargner à son cadet la souffrance que lui-même avait ressentie.

- Voilà comment je le sais !

Et il brandit son téléphone portable, appuyant sur la touche permettant d'écouter la scène qu'il avait enregistrée.


	29. Chapter 29

_Attention, chapitre très court faisant référence à un fantasme de viol_

**CHAPITRE XXIX**

Mc Stylsen avait raccroché le téléphone, jubilant de cette souffrance intense qu'il venait de provoquer chez ses deux victimes.

Il considéra un instant Don étendu sans connaissance et un désir irrépressible envahit son bas ventre : il mourait d'envie de posséder l'homme qu'il venait de supplicier et qui était dans l'impossibilité totale de lui résister. Il en venait presque à regretter de l'avoir frappé si fort : s'il l'avait laissé conscient, il aurait pu jouir de lui à cet instant: mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire ! Il détestait violer un homme évanoui, cela le privait d'une grande partie de son plaisir, consistant à l'entendre gémir puis crier, à sentir ses vains efforts pour tenter d'échapper à son étreinte.

Il laissa ses mains courir sur le corps demi-nu de l'agent inconscient, espérant qu'il allait revenir à lui. Mais le malheureux ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Il soupira et se promit que lors de la prochaine halte, il s'accorderait enfin le droit de se donner du plaisir : il avait assez attendu. Il se pencha sur sa victime évanouie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne t'impatience pas, agent spécial Don Eppes. Nous allons très bientôt faire plus ample connaissance. Et je suis sûr que tu me donneras bientôt beaucoup de plaisir ! Avec toi, j'ai vraiment tiré le gros lot !


	30. Chapter 30

_Dernier chapitre abordant des tortures..._

**CHAPITRE XXX**

Peu après, Don entendit le moteur vrombir : ils repartaient. Il se tourna alors sur le flan, en position fœtale et vomit longuement avant de se mettre trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il se sentait sale, désespérément sale, étendu ce lit souillé de vomi et de sang. Il savait pourtant qu'il venait d'échapper au pire.

Il avait repris connaissance pendant que Mc Stylsen le caressait avidement. Il avait réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer et avait alors mobilisé toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de protester, de bouger, de tenter de se libérer de ces mains qui se posaient sur lui. Il se remémorait en effet les pages lues sur les habitudes de son agresseur. Il savait que celui-ci détestait se livrer à un viol sur une victime inconsciente, sa jouissance décuplée par la peur et la souffrance qu'il provoquait chez ceux qui se rendaient compte de ce qui arrivait. Partant de là, il avait était certain que Mc Stylsen ne se contenterait pas de caresses si jamais il venait à se rende compte qu'il était conscient. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque : il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier sa révolte, sa colère et son horreur, craignant par-dessus tout de ne pouvoir contrôler les réactions de son corps révulsé par ce qu'il subissait.

Et il y était parvenu : heureusement, ça avait été bref, il ne savait pas s'il aurait tenu encore longtemps.

Don savait très bien que, après avoir franchi cette nouvelle étape, rien n'empêcherait Mc Stylsen d'atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé : au prochain arrêt, il lui ferait subir ce dont il le menaçait depuis son premier réveil, et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Il eut un moment de découragement, provoqué par le dégoût de ce qu'il venait de subir, l'angoisse de ce qui risquait d'arriver, mais aussi la faiblesse qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, résultat de la perte sanguine et des tortures subies. Il souffrait terriblement, de ses blessures précédentes bien sûr, mais aussi de celles qu'on venaient de lui infliger : Mc Stylsen, après lui avoir ligoté la cheville, lui avait assené sur la plante du pied des coups de tuyau de plus en plus violents. La souffrance avait été effroyable, remontant jusqu'au cerveau, paralysant toutes ses facultés.

Il était incapable de savoir combien de fois son tortionnaire l'avait frappé, il savait seulement qu'il avait hurlé sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Puis, Mc Stylsen était passé au dessus du pied, s'attardant en particulier sur les orteils : Don pensait qu'il n'y en avait pas un qui fut intact. Il n'avait qu'eu un bref instant de répit au moment où Mc Stylsen avait cessé de frapper : il s'était alors dit, l'espace d'une seconde, que son calvaire venait de prendre fin. Mais c'était compter sans le sadisme monstrueux de son ravisseur : celui-ci avait alors saisi un couteau à bout rond et, avant que Don ait pu comprendre l'horreur de ce qui allait se produire, il l'avait introduit d'un coup sec sous l'ongle du gros orteil, imprimant ensuite un mouvement de rotation de manière à le décoller.

La douleur avait été pire que ce qu'il avait enduré jusque là, provoquant une nausée dévastatrice. Il avait hurlé comme un damné avant de perdre connaissance. Il imaginait sans peine ce que son père avait pu ressentir à l'écoute de son martyre, d'autant qu'il ne pouvait savoir exactement ce qu'on lui faisait et tout imaginer d'après les cris qui lui échappaient.

Son père ! Comment pouvait-il aller après ce qu'il venait de vivre ? Comment le rassurer, lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours en vie et que rien d'irrémédiable ne s'était encore produit ? Et comment empêcher cet irrémédiable d'arriver dans un futur qu'il savait proche ? A ce stade, il n'était plus capable d'espérer qu'on viendrait le sauver de cette abomination : il avait cru qu'il serait sauvé avant de subir des violences ; il devait désormais être lucide et ne compter que sur lui-même.

Cette pensée lui fut un coup de fouet salutaire. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre : il devait se libérer et tenter d'échapper à ce sadique avant qu'il ne décide d'une nouvelle pause dans cet itinéraire que lui seul connaissait. Il n'avait pas le temps de gémir sur lui-même.

Comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, refusant d'écouter les protestations de souffrance que lui envoyait son corps martyrisé, il roula sur le ventre et se mit à genoux. Une fois dans cette position, il imprima des mouvements de traction sur l'anneau, réveillant une douleur lancinante dans ses poignets : mais il n'était pas décidé à l'écouter.

L'anneau de bougeait pas. Il jeta un regard éperdu autour de lui et s'aperçut alors que, dans son empressement à saisir le couteau pour gravir un échelon sur l'échelle de la souffrance, Mc Stylsen s'était contenté de laisser tomber le tuyau de plomb dont il s'était servi pour le frapper, et que celui-ci était à portée de son pied. Ignorant la souffrance, il le fit glisser doucement jusqu'à lui, le prit dans sa bouche pour l'amener au niveau de ses mains, puis il le saisit et, par un habile mouvement de levier, il parvint à extraire l'anneau de la fine cloison du camping-car. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière sur le lit en poussant un gémissement de douleur alors que l'anneau s'arrachait de la cloison dans un bruit sec qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir été entendu à des dizaines de mètres.

Il se figea, le cœur battant la chamade, terrifié à l'idée que Mc Stylsen ait pu entendre le bruit. Mais il se rassura bientôt en entendant les flots de musique que déversait à tue-tête l'auto-radio de la cabine.

S'efforçant de dompter la douleur qu'occasionnait chaque geste, il réussit à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il tenta alors de se lever, mais la souffrance provoquée par l'appui de son pied gauche le renvoya sur le lit, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, des sueurs froides courant le long de son corps. Lorsqu'il fut à même de maîtriser son mal, il se redressa et examina ses blessures. Le pied était noir sur le dessus, et déjà un œdème impressionnant s'était formé ; le dessous était tout aussi enflé, alternant hématomes noirâtres et chairs éclatées. Quant au gros orteil il avait doublé de volume et l'ongle, à demi- arraché, pendait douloureusement, lui infligeant des élancements insoutenables qui engendraient des palpitations lui mettant le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Des larmes d'impuissance et de frustration lui vinrent aux yeux : malgré toute sa volonté, il ne pourrait pas marcher ! Mais sa détermination ne faiblit pas pour autant : s'il ne pouvait s'échapper, alors il veillerait à ce que Mc Stylsen ne l'ait pas vivant. Jamais il ne lui donnerait le plaisir de le violer : il préférait mourir.

Mais ce n'était que la pire des éventualités : après tout, il était maintenant en mesure de renverser la situation, même s'il était faible. Mc Stylsen ne s'attendait pas à le voir libre et il devait saisir cette chance : le tuyau de plomb pouvait faire une arme redoutable.

Il décida cependant de voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose d'encore plus efficace et se leva, sans prendre appui sur son pied blessé. Son premier geste fut de rajuster son pantalon et de fermer sa chemise : cela lui redonna un regain de courage : il n'était plus maintenant un agneau prêt à être sacrifié et incapable de se défendre. Il retrouvait son statut d'homme, d'agent aguerri du F.B.I. et il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à son statut de victime offerte à la concupiscence et au sadisme de son kidnappeur.

Il commença alors à fouiller les tiroirs, à la recherche d'une arme et aussi d'un outil lui permettant de se débarrasser des menottes qui entravaient toujours ses poignets. Il finit par trouver un poinçon avec lequel, à force de patience, d'habileté et de volonté de ne pas écouter la douleur, il réussit à crocheter la serrure des menottes. Il libéra alors son poignet gauche avec un sentiment de soulagement intense.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à libérer son poignet droit, il se rendit compte que, depuis quelques minutes maintenant, un son auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention tout d'abord se renforçait : son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un espoir insensé s'emparait de lui : c'était des sirènes de police ! On l'avait retrouvé ! On allait le sortir de cet enfer !

Il avait à peine fini d'exprimer cette pensée que le véhicule freina brutalement. Il perdit l'équilibre et chuta lourdement au sol, se cognant la tête au montant du lit. A demi étourdi, il allait se relever lorsque Mc Stylsen fit irruption dans la cabine.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE XXXI**

Un silence atterré s'était abattu sur le bureau lorsque l'enregistrement apporté par Alan était parvenu à son terme.

Avachi dans un fauteuil, Charlie était dévasté, incapable de réagir à l'horreur qu'il venait d'affronter. Il était totalement étranger à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, entièrement tourné vers son frère, déchiré à l'idée de ce qu'il avait subi, de ce qu'il était peut-être encore en train de subir à l'heure actuelle. Et tout ça parce qu'il était incapable de permettre à son équipe de le retrouver !

David s'adressait intérieurement des reproches amers : il aurait dû le savoir ! A la lecture du dossier de Mc Stylsen, il aurait dû prévoir cette éventualité. C'était l'un de ses jeux favoris que de torturer les familles de ses victimes en leur faisant partager le calvaire de celles-ci. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas envisagé qu'il puisse agir de même dans ce cas précis ? Parce que l'otage était du F.B.I. ? Mais au contraire, cette particularité ne pouvait qu'exciter encore plus le criminel ? Parce qu'il s'agissait de Don et que plus ou moins consciemment il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer victime du sociopathe, même sachant tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de celui-ci ?

Quelle que soit la raison de son manque de discernement, David ne se le pardonnerait pas, à la fois parce qu'il aurait pu épargner tellement de souffrance à Alan et parce que, peut-être, il aurait eu une chance de localiser l'appel et d'arracher son ami aux griffes de son bourreau.

Alan, quant à lui, était pris de tremblements nerveux qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à contrôler. Inquiet, David appela un médecin qui arriva très vite pour ausculter le vieil homme. Son irruption dans le bureau, le fait qu'il le voir s'empresser auprès de son père tira enfin Charlie de son marasme mais ne fit qu'ajouter une terreur à une autre : et si son père ne se remettait jamais de ce qu'il venait de vivre ?

Lorsque le médecin émit l'hypothèse de le faire hospitaliser, Alan se révolta et sa réaction violente obligea le praticien à revenir sur sa décision. Il se contenta de lui administrer un calmant et sortit en recommandant à David de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler si besoin était. Toute l'équipe s'empressait auprès du malheureux père, cherchant vainement à le réconforter. Mais le calmant lui permit de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs et c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait infligé à son fils cadet la même torture que lui-même avait subie !

Des larmes de regret lui vinrent aux yeux : comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il était vraiment un père au-dessous de tout ! Charlie avait tenté de le réconforter comme il l'avait pu, lui signifiant qu'il était au contraire essentiel qu'il soit au courant, à la fois pour ne pas risquer de se faire de fausses idées rendant la vérité encore plus difficile à supporter et parce qu'une théorie ne pouvait être valide si elle s'appuyait sur des prémices inexacts. Puis les deux hommes mêlèrent leurs larmes, unis dans la même douleur et dans la même angoisse pour le frère et le fils qu'ils aimaient tant et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas protéger.

Colby cependant avait emporté l'enregistrement au laboratoire acoustique, espérant que les techniciens parviendraient à y déceler des bruits permettant de localiser le forcené et son otage. Et alors, pensait-il, il ne lui laisserait aucune chance ! L'agent était bouleversé, révolté par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il était plus que jamais déterminer à faire payer à Mc Stylsen une note qui ne cessait de s'allonger.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le bureau, après avoir instamment demandé aux techniciens de l'avertir s'ils découvraient quoi que ce soit, aussi anodin que cela puisse paraître, il trouva la situation apaisée. Charlie s'était installé tout près d'Alan et les deux hommes se parlaient doucement, à voix basse, front contre front, semblant puiser chacun dans l'autre un courage qu'ils n'avaient pourtant plus l'impression d'avoir. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras : si Don était encore en vie, quelque part, c'était à eux de le retrouver, à eux de l'arracher à son tortionnaire, à eux ensuite de lui permettre de se reconstruire après l'horrible épreuve qu'il avait subie.

Et tout cela ne pouvait être possible que s'ils se montraient à la hauteur du courage et de la détermination de l'agent. Charlie se leva et saisit son marqueur. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se mit à écrire, de plus en plus vite, comme en proie à une inspiration incontrôlable. Amita sécha alors ses larmes et se leva à son tour, suivie de Larry, plus pâle qu'un mort, et elle vint se poster à ses côtés, décidée à l'épauler coûte que coûte et à affronter avec lui cette terrible bataille.

Voyant que la famille de Don semblait calmée, David décida alors d'aller aux nouvelles.

Au moment où il quittait le bureau, il se sentit retenu par le bras. Il fit volte-face et se trouva nez à nez avec Alan qui s'était levé.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir parlé comme ça… commença le père de Don.

- Non monsieur Eppes, je vous en prie ! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Je comprends, réussit à articuler l'agent bouleversé.

- Mais si, je n'aurais pas dû vous agresser. Ni même vous passer cette bande ainsi, comme si je souhaitais me venger sur vous du mal qu'on m'a fait.

- Je vous assure que ce n'est rien. L'important, c'est que vous ayez eu le réflexe de faire cet enregistrement. Il pourra nous être utile pour retrouver votre fils.

- Vous croyez ?

Un immense espoir vibrait dans la voix d'Alan. Seigneur ! Qu'il ait pu être utile à quelque chose ! Qu'il ait pu contribuer, si peu que ce soit, à permettre de ramener son garçon auprès des siens !

- Bien sûr. Nous n'avions strictement rien. Grâce à vous, nous avons fait un grand pas.

- Mais à quel prix ! ajouta Alan, à nouveau au bord des larmes.

- Don s'en tirera M. Eppes, il est solide !

Mais David n'était pas sûr de croire lui-même à ces mots banals.

- J'aimerais tant le croire.

Après un moment, il continua :

- David, je voudrais savoir…

Il s'interrompit, comme dans l'impossibilité de formuler sa demande.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous savez bien que vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi !

Après avoir hésité encore quelques instants, Alan demanda, la voix chargée d'émotion :

- Est-ce que vous croyez que cet homme a… enfin qu'il a… Ce cri que Don a poussé. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est parce qu'il a été…

Sa voix se brisa il ne pouvait pas dire le mot, cela dépassait son courage. David comprit soudain ce qui le minait.

- Non ! Non ! dit-il très vite.

Trop vite peut-être pour un observateur attentif qui aurait décelé dans cette hâte un désir de se convaincre soi-même autant que de convaincre l'interlocuteur.

- Non. Je suis sûr que ça n'avait rien à voir. Il n'aurait pas hurlé de cette manière là, non pas comme ça.

En tout cas, pas aussitôt ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser.

- Merci… laissa filtrer Alan soulagé.

Croyait-il réellement ce que venait de lui dire l'ami de son fils ou voulait-il simplement y croire ? David fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais, à ce moment-là le bipper de Colby retentit et celui-ci, après un rapide coup d'œil au cadran, annonça

- C'est le labo David, ils ont quelque chose sur la bande !

- On fonce ! Il se tourna à nouveau vers Alan. On va le retrouver M. Eppes.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire, Colby dit à David, d'un ton quelque peu agressif :

- Comment as-tu pu lui dire ça David ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a réellement fait à Don.

- Et que voulais-tu que je réponde ? rétorqua David d'un ton tout aussi coupant. Il avait besoin de s'entendre dire que ce n'était pas arrivé. Pas encore du moins. Il avait simplement besoin d'espoir.

- Je comprends. Mais que se passera-t-il si, lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvé, il s'avère que ses craintes étaient fondées ?

- On verra à ce moment-là. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait de ça. Il n'aurait pas hurlé ainsi.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu sais toi ce qu'on peut ressentir en se faisant violer ? Tu as une idée de la douleur infligée par cette abjection ?

Devant le visage décomposé de son équipier qui semblait n'avoir même plus la volonté de lui opposer des arguments défendant son point de vue, peut-être parce qu'il était le premier à craindre que la réalité soit aussi sordide qu'ils le craignaient tous, Colby comprit que cela n'avançait à rien de se perdre en conjectures et surtout de chercher à juger toutes les prises de décision de David. Qu'aurait-il fait lui, à la place de son ami, propulsé à un poste dont il ne voulait pas, responsable malgré lui de la vie ou de la mort d'un collègue qu'il admirait et respectait ?

Il soupira et pressa l'épaule de son collègue dans une étreinte ou passait tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire. David lui rendit le geste avec usure et, rassérénés par la preuve que leur amitié ne serait pas ébranlée par ce drame, quelles qu'en puissent être les conclusions, les deux agents firent irruption dans le laboratoire.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE XXXII**

Les techniciens avaient repéré sur la bande des indices sonores qui leur permirent très vite de délimiter une zone probable de stationnement du camping-car. Mais les risques étaient grands que Mc Stylsen ait déjà bougé : visiblement, il ne restait pas plus de trois quarts d'heure au même endroit. Juste le temps, songea Colby amer, de se faire plaisir en torturant son otage.

Mais malgré tout, ils avaient enfin un point de départ et ordre fut donné aux patrouilles présentes dans la zone circonscrite, d'ouvrir l'œil. Mais, si l'une d'entre elle repérait le véhicule, il lui était strictement interdit d'intervenir de quelque manière que ce fut : la consigne était de prévenir le F.B.I. et d'exercer une surveillance discrète de manière à ce que le malfaiteur ne s'évanouisse pas à nouveau dans la nature. Charlie, mis au courant, ajusta aussitôt sa courbe d'évasion, reprenant espoir au vu de ces nouveaux éléments. Et il fallut moins d'une heure pour que le camping-car soit repéré et signalé. Les agents quittèrent alors précipitamment le bureau, déterminés à arracher leur collègue aux mains de son bourreau et à donner à celui-ci la leçon qu'il méritait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il quitta le parking du F.B.I. que David s'aperçut que Charlie se tenait à l'arrière du véhicule. Il n'essaya même pas de convaincre le mathématicien qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Il savait que ce serait peine perdue et d'autre part il n'en avait pas le temps. Il se contenta de l'obliger à passer un gilet pare-balles afin de pallier toute situation et de lui faire promettre de ne rien tenter, de ne pas bouger sans en avoir reçu l'ordre et Charlie dut se résoudre à donner sa parole lorsque l'agent menaça de le faire descendre sur le champ s'il ne l'obtenait pas. Par ailleurs, la présence du consultant pouvait être précieuse si Mc Stylsen venait à s'apercevoir de la filature dont il était l'objet et qu'il agisse en conséquence.

Et puis, David ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Don : celui-ci était peut-être mourant à l'heure qu'il était et, si c'était le cas, s'ils le retrouvaient à la toute dernière extrémité, il songeait que ce lui serait sans doute un immense réconfort que de s'éteindre dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aimait plutôt qu'entouré de policiers qui, pour être ses collègues et amis, n'en restaient pas moins des étrangers incapables de lui apporter la chaleur d'une étreinte fraternelle et l'assurance de l'amour qu'on lui vouait.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait émettre ces raisons à voix haute mais un regard à Colby, lorsqu'il avait accepté de garder Charlie près d'eux, un de ces regards par lequel les deux agents, habitués de longue date à se comprendre sans mots demandaient silencieusement l'aval de leur partenaire sur une décision qu'ils avaient prise, lui avait permis de comprendre que celui-ci avait eu exactement la même pensée. Et s'il espérait que la présence du mathématicien ne serait pas ce dernier soutien possible, il s'était tout de même senti rassuré à l'idée qu'à défaut d'autre chose, il pourrait apporter à son collègue cet ultime réconfort.

Bientôt, ils furent en vue du camping-car : celui-ci roulait tranquillement. Ils le suivirent pendant plusieurs minutes puis, reconnaissant l'itinéraire, ils décidèrent de le bloquer sur le pont sur lequel il allait obligatoirement passer quelques instants plus tard. Ordre fut donc donner à la police de stopper toute circulation en sens inverse de la direction suivie par le bandit, afin d'ôter à celui-ci toute opportunité de prendre un nouvel otage.

A l'approche de l'assaut final, les agents se sentaient tendus, presque fébriles : tant de choses dépendaient de leur succès ! Un échec signifierait tellement de chagrin, pour eux bien sûr, mais surtout pour Alan et Charlie qu'ils souhaitaient, par-dessus tout, épargner.

La nuit était désormais tombée et la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé depuis l'après-midi risquait de rendre l'opération d'autant plus dangereuse : mais pour aucun des agents présents il n'était question, une seule seconde de reculer. Mc Stylsen était à leur portée et ils ne le laisseraient pas s'échapper en emmenant son otage vers un avenir qui, pour être bref, n'en serait pas moins monstrueux.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE XXXIII**

Mc Stylsen conduisait, un sourire béat aux lèvres, ne prêtant pas beaucoup d'attention à la route et encore moins à la musique que la radio diffusait à tue-tête. Il se laissait aller à des rêveries salaces qui toutes aboutissaient au même point : au prochain arrêt, plus d'échappatoire possible, l'agent Eppes rejoindrait la longue cohorte de ses amants, volontaires ou forcés et il savourait à l'avance la jouissance qu'il allait retirer de cette étreinte.

Il commença soudain à observer attentivement son environnement : ses pensées perverses avaient décuplé son désir et il lui fallait l'assouvir au plus tôt. Il ne pouvait plus attendre ! Il lui fallait posséder son captif très vite ! Il se mit donc à la recherche d'un endroit propice à ce qu'il envisageait.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'anomalie : plus aucun véhicule ne le doublait, plus aucun véhicule ne le croisait. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et comprit en apercevant les voitures aux vitres teintées qui le suivaient ! Un cri de rage lui échappa : ses sens rassasiés l'avaient induit en erreur en lui donnant une fausse impression de sécurité et d'impunité. Pendant qu'il se perdait dans sa rêverie salace, l'étau se resserrait autour de lui.

Il jura : ils ne le tenaient pas encore. A moins de six cents mètres il y avait le pont ! Une fois dessus, il serait le maître du jeu, une fois de plus ! Il accéléra alors l'allure. Aussitôt des sirènes retentirent : ses adversaires avaient compris qu'ils étaient repérés. Un rire dément lui échappa : ils croyaient lui faire peur avec quelques pauvres sirènes ? Cette fois-ci la chasse était lancée, et que le meilleur gagne. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que le meilleur c'était lui.

Il accéléra encore l'allure : il voyait les lumières du pont clignoter devant lui. Il s'y engagea au maximum de sa vitesse puis, parvenu au beau milieu de l'ouvrage, il freina brutalement. Le camping-car partit en aqua-planing et s'arrêta à quelque centimètres du parapet. Il rit de nouveau en s'apercevant que plusieurs voitures qui le poursuivaient glissaient à leur tour et que l'une d'entre elle entrait violemment en collision avec l'une des piles du pont, espérant qu'il y aurait des victimes. Puis il s'extirpa de son siège avec une célérité qui étonnait toujours chez un homme de sa corpulence et se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabine.

Il aperçut alors l'agent Eppes à terre, libéré de ses menottes et il comprit qu'il était arrivé à temps. Avec un cri de colère il se précipita sur lui. Don essaya bien de se défendre mais il n'était pas en condition de le faire, trop étourdi par sa chute et affaibli par ce qu'il avait enduré depuis plus de cinq heures. Mc Stylsen le retourna sur le ventre et lui ramena brutalement les poignets en arrière, puis il boucla de nouveau les menottes, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Ensuite il le contraignit à se relever, multipliant les coups de pieds et de poings, et lui entoura le cou de la ceinture que sa main était allée récupérer au pied du lit.

- Alors agent spécial Don Eppes, on voulait me quitter sans dire au revoir ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Ce n'est guère poli.

- Vous êtes fichu ! réussit à articuler son prisonnier, malgré la difficulté à respirer provoquée par la compression de la ceinture. Rendez-vous !

- Et puis quoi encore ! Tant que nous sommes ensemble, agent spécial Don Eppes, je ne risque rien. Et je te rappelle que nous avons plein de trucs sympas à faire tous les deux : je tiens toujours mes engagements. Alors pas question de te laisser filer avant d'avoir goûté au moins une fois à tes charmes !

- Vous n'y arriverez pas Mc Stylsen. Ils ne vous laisseront pas m'emmener : ils vous tueront avant !

- Alors ils devront te tuer en premier agent spécial Don Eppes. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils prendront ce risque ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Don ne lui répondit pas. Il pensait, à part lui, qu'il espérait, au contraire, que ses collègues auraient le courage de lui tirer une balle dans la tête ou dans le cœur plutôt que de le laisser repartir avec son tortionnaire.

Mac Stylsen l'envoya brutalement sur le lit où il s'effondra tandis qu'il s'emparait du gilet pare-balle qu'il lui avait ôté après son enlèvement et l'enfilait. Don enrageait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait offert à son ennemi une protection supplémentaire ! Mais le malfrat ne lui laissa pas le temps de nourrir des regrets. Il le saisissait à nouveau et le poussait vers la porte, lui arrachant une plainte de souffrance causée par la pose au sol de son pied mutilé.

- Bon et bien agent spécial Don Eppes, ce n'est pas poli de faire attendre ses invités. Allons donc accueillir nos hôtes, et que la fête commence !

Il ouvrit alors la porte du camping-car et propulsa son otage en avant, restant collé à lui de manière à n'offrir aucun angle de tir possible, même au meilleur des tireurs d'élite.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE XXXIV**

La scène avait des allures surréalistes : la nuit, la pluie, l'éclairage des lampadaires du pont renforcé par la puissance du projecteur de l'hélicoptère de la police qui survolait le véhicule depuis un moment et se manifestait maintenant que le dénouement semblait proche, tous ces hommes vêtus de leurs protections qui pointaient leurs armes sur le camping-car arrêté à quelques centimètres de la balustrade du pont, tout concourrait à une impression de cauchemar et Charlie se demanda à nouveau si, en fait, depuis le début, toute cette scène n'en était pas un de plus.

Malgré les recommandations de David, il était sorti de la voiture et considérait avec anxiété le véhicule où son frère était retenu. Celui-ci était-il toujours en vie ? Comment allait-il ? Qu'avait pu lui faire son ravisseur ? Ce dernier, comprenant qu'il avait perdu la partie, se résignerait-il à rendre la liberté à son otage ? Risquait-il, au contraire, de choisir de l'entraîner avec lui dans la mort ? Autant de questions qui le taraudaient et le plongeaient dans un état de fébrilité intense.

Puis soudain, la porte du camping-car s'ouvrit et une silhouette se profila dans l'encadrement. Puis deux hommes sortirent, étroitement collés l'un à l'autre : celui qui se tenait en arrière brandissait une arme dirigée sur la tempe de son compagnon qu'il maintenait par ailleurs avec une ceinture passé autour de son cou.

Charlie reconnut immédiatement son frère et étouffa un gémissement de douleur à sa vue. Don n'était vêtu que de son pantalon et de sa chemise : l'un de ses pieds nus saignait, son visage était tuméfié, son front était déformé par une énorme bosse sur laquelle s'ouvrait une plaie profonde d'où le sang coulait, tout comme de son épaule. L'éclairage cru du projecteur accentuait la lividité de l'otage, son air épuisé, hagard.

Charlie comprit que son frère était au bout du rouleau : ils devaient l'arracher à son ravisseur le plus vite possible, pas question de le laisser entre ses mains une minute de plus ! Il se jeta en avant, prêt à s'offrir en échange de Don. Mais David avait anticipé son geste et il le bloqua net avant qu'il n'ait pu faire trois pas.

- Laisse-moi passer !

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Charlie où je te passe les menottes ! Tu crois vraiment que tu nous aides là ? Charlie abandonna la lutte, comprenant que non seulement il n'aurait pas le dessus, mais qu'il risquait d'aggraver la situation. Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de lui, les agents négligeait la sauvegarde de son frère, et c'était uniquement lui qui importait.

- D'accord, je te promets de ne pas bouger.

Pendant ce temps, Mc Stylsen, conservant son bouclier humain étroitement serré contre lui, avait reculé le long du camping-car jusqu'à se trouver adossé à la balustrade du pont. Il resserra encore son étreinte autour du cou de son otage.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- Rendez-vous Mac Stylsen, lui cria David. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Je sais. Mais je n'en avais déjà aucune il y a cinq heures il me semble. Et vous voyez, je suis encore là : libre et bien accompagné même ! se moqua-t-il.

- Mais cette fois-ci vous êtes cerné. Relâchez votre otage et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

- Ah non ? Mais il se trouve que je suis très attaché à l'agent spécial Don Eppes. Et lui à moi. Dites-leur agent spécial Don Eppes que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, que nous avons eu des instants merveilleux ensemble et que nous avons des projets encore plus excitants à mener à bien !

David comprit qu'il cherchait à leur faire perdre leur sang froid et prévint dans sa radio :

- Surtout que personne ne bouge ! Laissez-le parler, ça nous permettra peut-être de saisir notre chance. Mc Stylsen continuait de s'adresser à Don :

- Alors, pourquoi ne leur parlez-vous pas de toutes ces choses que nous avons faites ensemble ? Je suis sûr que vos amis aimeraient vous entendre ! Parlez-leur.

Il relâcha un peu la tension de la ceinture et Don put à nouveau respirer. Il en profita pour crier :

- David, abattez-le ! Ne vous occupez pas de moi !

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque Mc Stylsen tendit à nouveau la ceinture en éclatant de rire.

- Qu'il est courageux le brave petit agent du F.B.I. ! Mais je doute que ses petits copains aient le cran de le sacrifier. Vous en pensez quoi vous ?

Don sentait l'air lui manquer, un voile rougeâtre s'étendait devant ses yeux tandis que son tortionnaire serrait encore le garrot autour de sa gorge. Mc Stylsen, lui, continuait :

- Alors voilà mon deal : je veux une voiture rapide, avec un chauffeur. Vous vous écartez, vous me laissez monter avec mon ami l'agent spécial Don Eppes et, quand nous serons en sécurité tous les deux, on vous renverra le chauffeur.

- C'est hors de question ! rétorqua David. Si vous voulez une voiture, ça peut se discuter, je vous accompagnerai si vous le souhaitez mais l'agent Eppes reste ici. Il a besoin de soins.

- Encore un héros ! persifla Mc Stylsen. Prenez-moi en échange de l'autre ! J'en pleurerais ! Et non agent… c'est comment votre nom à vous ?

- Agent Sinclair, David Sinclair.

- Alors agent Sinclair, il se trouve que, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'agent spécial Don Eppes et moi nous avons des projets très précis. Ou, pour être honnête, j'ai des projets très précis pour nous deux. Et donc, il doit absolument m'accompagner. Maintenant, si vous ne tardez pas trop, peut-être que je consentirai à vous le renvoyer lorsque j'aurai eu ce que j'attends de lui !

Il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur les sous-entendus et les agents bouillaient de rage à entendre ainsi ouvertement le malfaiteur se vanter de son intention de violer son otage. Charlie était livide il s'élança en avant sans qu'on puisse le retenir.

- Don ! Donnie ! cria-t-il, je suis là ! Ca va aller !

Don entendit ce cri, malgré le bruit infernal que faisait l'hélicoptère.

- Charlie ! Charlie ne t'inquiète pas ! parvint-il à articuler.

Mc Stylsen tira brutalement sur la ceinture qui entourait son cou et il ne put continuer, à bout de souffle.

- C'est qui ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

Comme Don ne pouvait répondre et, quand bien même l'aurait-il pu, il aurait refusé d'apporter des éclaircissements au monstre, celui-ci s'adressa directement à Charlie.

- Qui tu es toi ?

Ce fut David qui répondit, ses collègues ayant réussi à ceinturer Charlie et à l'emmener à l'écart..

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. C'est moi qui suis votre interlocuteur.

- Et non mon pote ! Moi je veux parler à Charlie et seulement à Charlie.

- Non ! parvint à articuler Don, terrorisé.

- C'est hors de question. Il s'agit d'un civil et il n'est aucunement habilité à traiter avec vous !

- Ah non ? Et que fait-il là alors ? Dois-je en déduire qu'il est assez proche de l'agent spécial Don Eppes pour avoir obtenu le droit de vous accompagner ? Serait-il par hasard de la famille ?

Don gémit, horrifié par ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Pas ça non ! Faites que ce monstre ne s'en prenne pas à Charlie ! Pas Charlie ! Pas mon petit frère ! Qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il veut, mais pas Charlie ! » priait-il intensément.

- Attendez… Mais oui, lorsque j'ai eu la joie de faire la connaissance téléphonique du père de mon ami l'agent spécial Don Eppes, je me souviens qu'il a mentionné ce nom : Charlie. C'était…

Mc Stylsen fouillait dans sa mémoire, à la recherche des mots exacts prononcés par Alan.

- Oui ! Lorsque j'ai parlé de son fils. Donc… s'il a un fils qui s'appelle Charlie…

Un rire de victoire lui échappa au moment où il comprit à qui il avait à faire !

- C'est ton petit frère ! Dis donc vilain cachottier, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu avais un petit frère ! Laissez-moi parler au petit frère ! ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était impossible.

- Ah oui !

Et soudain, semblant perdre son sang froid, il s'approcha encore de la balustrade en rugissant :

- Ou bien je parle à Charlie dans les dix secondes, ou je le balance par-dessus le parapet !

- Non !

Charlie hurlait et se débattait entre les deux agents qui le retenaient.

- David ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Laisse-moi lui parler ! Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

- D'accord, abdiqua David.

- Don n'aimera pas ça, objecta Colby.

- Don n'aimera plus rien si je n'y vais pas ! répliqua Charlie en s'avançant. Je vous écoute Mac Stylsen cria-t-il. Que voulez-vous ?

- Tu es le frère de mon copain, l'agent spécial Don Eppes ?

- Je suis le frère de Don oui.

- Son petit frère, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et je suis sûr que c'est un bon frère non ?

Charlie se remémora tous les moments passés avec Don, les bons, les moins bons et les mauvais. Il y avait eu tellement de malentendus entre eux, tellement de tension, tellement d'incompréhension. Et depuis cinq ans il y avait tellement de complicité, de petits riens partagés, de moments précieux qu'il aurait voulu voir durer indéfiniment ! Un bon frère ? Non ! Le meilleur des frères ! Un frère que nul ne pourrait jamais remplacer ! Un frère pour lequel il était prêt à tout, jusqu'à donner sa vie ! Toutes ces pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit comme un éclair et il répondit :

- Oui, c'est le meilleur des frères.

En disant ces mots, il avait planté son regard dans celui de Don et celui-ci comprit l'intention. « Je t'aime Donnie » disaient les yeux de Charlie, plongeant dans les siens. « Je t'aime aussi petit frère. » répondirent les prunelles de Don. On aurait dit que cet échange n'avait pas échappé à Mc Stylsen.

- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie petit frère de l'agent spécial Don Eppes ?

- Je suis professeur de mathématiques à l'université !

- Hoo ! Professeur hein ? Et à l'université encore ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton petit frère était une grosse tête agent spécial Don Eppes. Ce n'est pas très gentil. Un professeur de mathématiques ! Je n'ai jamais eu de professeurs de mathématiques !

- Et bien, vous avez la possibilité d'en avoir un maintenant !

Don essaya à nouveau de parler, d'avertir son frère de cesser ce jeu dangereux : il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que Mc Stylsen voulait dire par « avoir un professeur », il était inconscient de ce que ce maniaque pourrait lui faire, uniquement préoccupé par l'idée de l'obliger à relâcher son frère. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre le danger.

Mais Mc Stylsen, le sentant se débattre, raccourcit encore un peu plus sa prise et un voile rouge lui passa devant les yeux tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément un peu d'air. L'homme relâcha très vite la pression mais elle l'avait laissé sans force et incapable de crier à son frère de partir d'ici au plus vite.

- Alors, tu serais d'accord pour venir t'amuser un peu avec nous ? interrogeait Mc Stylsen.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais on pourrait plutôt partir tous les deux non. On n'a pas besoin de lui ! continua-t-il en montrant son frère.

- Charlie, non ! gémit Don.

Aussitôt son bourreau resserra à nouveau le garrot pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Toi tu te tais agent spécial Don Eppes ! Je parle à ton petit frère ! Tu accepterais de venir avec moi tout seul ?

- Si tu relâches mon frère, je te suivrai ou tu voudras !

Don s'efforça de parler mais ne put laisser échapper qu'un gémissement douloureux :

- Pas ça, non !

- C'est tentant mais… non ! trancha soudain Mc Stylsen. Je suis beaucoup trop attaché, dans tous les sens du terme, à l'agent spécial Don Eppes pour le laisser partir. Par contre, si tu prends le volant de la voiture qui est là-bas et que tu l'amènes ici, nous partirons tous les trois et qui sait ? Tu parviendras peut-être en route à me convaincre que tu serais plus intéressant pour moi que ton grand frère. Je serai curieux de savoir ce que tu sais faire…

Toute la concupiscence contenue dans ces mots souleva le cœur du mathématicien, mais rien n'aurait pu le faire reculer.

- D'accord, je vais chercher la voiture…

- Je ne bouge pas.

Il relâcha un peu la pression sur la gorge de Don.

Mc Stylsen venait de commettre une erreur en envisageant de pouvoir se servir de Charlie comme otage supplémentaire. Don ne pouvait pas accepter que son petit frère devienne à son tour une proie pour le prédateur.

Il imaginait sans peine ce que celui-ci leur ferait subir : en utilisant l'un comme moyen de pression sur l'autre, il pourrait obtenir d'eux absolument tout ce qu'il voudrait. Don savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait rien qu'il ne ferait pour épargner Charlie et il était certain que c'était réciproque. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'accepterait de courir le risque de voir Mc Stylsen faire à son frère ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'il avait subi.

Comment accepter que cet être qu'il chérissait au plus profond de lui-même, cet être d'exception qui avait de grandes choses à accomplir, soit livré en pâture aux instincts les plus bas d'un individu comme Mc Stylsen ? Lui vivant, jamais pareille chose n'arriverait !

La peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à son frère, la colère de voir la manière dont le prédateur le manipulait, l'écoeurement devant tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé, tout ce dont il l'avait menacé, tout ce qu'il lui ferait s'il parvenait à s'échapper avec lui, tout cela eut raison pour un moment de l'état de Don. Malgré la ceinture qui enserrait son cou, malgré les menottes qui retenaient ses poignets dans le dos, malgré les blessures qui l'affaiblissaient, il eut un sursaut désespéré dans lequel il mit tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie et tout ce concentré de révolte qui le soulevait.

Son corps se tendit comme un arc, prenant appui sur son pied blessé, l'adrénaline l'empêchant de ressentir la douleur, il écrasa les orteils de son ravisseur d'un violent coup de talon. Plus que la douleur, les pieds nus de Don n'étant pas très efficaces face à ses rangers, ce fut la surprise qui écarta une fraction de seconde Mc Stylsen de son otage. Une fraction de seconde qui lui fut fatale.

L'agent Eggerton avait dans sa ligne de mire, depuis le début des événements, la tête de Don, dissimulant celle de son preneur d'otage. Il y avait de longues minutes que Ian attendait ce type de mouvement mais il était bien décidé à tirer sur son collègue plutôt qu'à le laisser repartir avec son tortionnaire. Il avait eu largement le temps, grâce à l'effet de grossissement de sa lunette de visée, de constater les sévices qu'on lui avait infligés et il était hors de question qu'il permette que ça continue.

En l'occurrence, il n'eut pas à faire ce choix cornélien. Dans l'infime laps de temps où la tête de Mac Stylsen se détacha de celle de Don, Eggerton tira. Un petit trou rond apparu aussitôt en plein milieu du front du braqueur qui s'effondra brusquement.

Puis les événements se précipitèrent. Gêné par les menottes, étourdi par la perte de sang, désorienté par la brusque perte d'équilibre occasionnée par la chute de l'homme qui le maintenait debout par son étreinte, ébloui par les projecteurs, Don tituba quelques secondes. Charlie comprit le danger et se jeta en avant, suivi à une fraction de secondes par David et Colby, mais il était trop tard. Emporté par son élan, Don vint heurter la balustrade du pont, il passa par-dessus et plongea vers l'eau tumultueuse dix mètres plus bas.

Le hurlement qui accompagna sa chute n'était pas le sien, (s'était-il même aperçu de ce qui se passait ?), mais celui de Charlie qui vit disparaître son frère sous ses yeux. Sans réfléchir un instant, avant que Colby, le plus rapide, n'ait réussi à le rejoindre et à l'en empêcher, Charlie se précipita, ôta son gilet pare-balles, sa veste et ses chaussures et plongea dans le fleuve : il mourrait plutôt que de laisser son frère se noyer sous ses yeux ! Don était excellent nageur, mais affaibli par ses blessures et surtout entravé comme il l'était, il n'avait aucune chance !

Charlie avait à peine atteint la surface de l'eau que Colby plongeait à son tour après s'être, lui aussi, délesté de ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de nager. David, lui, après avoir hurlé d'appeler une ambulance, se précipitait vers l'extrémité du pont afin de descendre le long de la berge. Sur ses talons, courait le médecin qu'il avait emmené avec lui, persuadé que Don aurait besoin de son secours lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient et plusieurs agents descendirent à leur tour de chaque côté du fleuve. Tous n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : ils devaient sauver leur collègue, sinon tout ce qu'ils avaient fait serait vain !


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE XXXV**

Arrivé sur la rive du fleuve, David se mit à scruter les flots agités avec anxiété. Nulle trace de Don, pas plus que de Charlie ou de Colby. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils se soient noyés tous les trois ! Comment dire à Alan qu'en un soir il avait perdu ses deux enfants ? Comment justifier une telle tragédie ?

Et puis il aperçut une tête qui surnageait et plongea à son tour pour aller porter assistance au nageur. Il reconnut Charlie : celui-ci semblait épuisé et il s'empressa d'aller à son aide. Le mathématicien se débattit.

- Donnie ! Laisse-moi David, je dois retrouver mon frère !

- Non Charlie, viens, Colby s'en occupe !

A bout de forces, Charlie laissa David le ramener à la rive où des mains secourables se tendirent vers eux et les hissèrent en sécurité. Ils fixèrent attentivement le flot en priant pour voir réapparaître les deux agents : mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux. L'hélicoptère s'était déporté et éclairait maintenant de son faisceau aveuglant la masse liquide désespérément vide.

Charlie éclata en sanglots convulsifs

- Donnie ! Non ! Donnie !

Atterré, David n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Lui-même sentait les larmes couler sur son visage. Il prenait conscience que Colby non plus n'avait pas réapparu. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Son équipier était un nageur exceptionnel. S'était-il blessé en plongeant ? Avait-il été entraîné vers le fond par un de ces tourbillons mortels qui agitaient les eaux en cette saison ? Se pouvait-il qu'il perde deux membres de l'équipe dans la même soirée ?

Et puis soudain il entendit un appel, à plusieurs mètres en aval. Fébrilement, il indiqua par signes au pilote de l'hélicoptère d'avoir à diriger son projeteur vers cet endroit. Charlie s'était relevé, attentif tout à coup. Et le faisceau prit soudain dans son reflet deux têtes qui surnageaient à quelques mètres de la rive : Colby et Don, le premier ayant passé son bras autour des épaules du second qui ne bougeait plus.

Aussitôt deux agents plongèrent à leur tour pour aller prêter main forte à leur collègue qui semblait au bout du rouleau et ils le ramenèrent sur le bord avec son fardeau qu'il refusait de lâcher. Des dizaines de mains se tendirent vers eux pour les sortir de l'eau.

- Vite, occupez-vous de Don ! Je ne l'ai pas trouvé tout de suite ! Il ne respire plus !

Mais déjà David s'empressait : il avait retourné son chef sur le ventre et, après l'avoir prestement débarrassé des menottes qui le gênait dans sa manœuvre, il le remit sur le dos et commença à pratiquer le bouche à bouche tandis que le médecin qui l'avait rejoint pratiquait un massage cardiaque qu'il interrompit le temps d'injecter une ampoule d'adrénaline pour aider le cœur à surmonter le choc.

A genoux aux pieds de son frère, Charlie les regardait faire en murmurant sans discontinuer :

- Je t'en prie Donnie ! Je t'en prie, respire. Respire !

Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, Don se mit à tousser et David poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de le rouler sur le côté pour qu'il puisse recracher l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée. D'autres agents s'approchaient, munis de couvertures qu'ils distribuèrent à leurs collègues trempés.

D'un geste, Charlie refusa la sienne : il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : voir son frère ouvrir les yeux le reste n'avait aucune importance. Et son souhait s'exauça soudain. Après avoir toussé et vomi quelques secondes, Don commença à se débattre, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'était plus menacé par aucun danger.

- Tout va bien Don, tout va bien, tu es tiré d'affaire ! le rassura David.

Don ouvrit alors les yeux et son regard croisa le regard brouillé de larmes de Charlie à genoux près de lui.

- Charlie… murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci éclata en sanglot et serra frénétiquement son frère contre lui.

- Oh Donnie ! J'ai eu si peur ! Si peur ! Ca va aller maintenant, ça va aller ! ne cessait-il de répéter, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

- Tu m'étouffes Charlie ! protesta Don d'une voix faible.

Et Charlie s'écarta brusquement de lui, les joues baignées de larmes.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a assez d'eau comme ça ! plaisanta son frère.

Un éclat de rire général ponctua la plaisanterie pourtant peu inspirée. Mais elle prouvait que Don était conscient, qu'il avait toute sa tête et surtout elle mettait fin à des heures de souffrance et d'angoisse insoutenable.

Don était totalement épuisé, il était impossible de lui faire gravir le talus dans l'état de faiblesse où il se trouvait : les agents décidèrent de demander aux pompiers d'apporter le matériel nécessaire pour le hisser en civière jusqu'au pont et de là le mettre dans l'ambulance.

En attendant, la priorité était de le protéger autant que faire se pouvait des intempéries. Le médecin ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre en attendant l'ambulance : les conditions ne se prêtaient pas vraiment aux soins d'urgence et l'agent ne présentait apparemment aucune blessure nécessitant une intervention immédiate. Il posa tout de même un pansement compressif sur l'épaule et le front pour arrêter le saignement mais il savait qu'ils seraient très vite trempés. Après lui avoir injecté un antalgique, il chercha des yeux un moyen de mettre son patient à l'abri pour éviter que l'hypothermie ne vienne s'ajouter à la faiblesse générale.

Ce fut Charlie qui trouva la solution : il s'assit contre le talus et saisit son frère dans ses bras, le calant contre lui pour le soutenir et tenter de le réchauffer et on les enveloppa de plusieurs couvertures. Ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, les deux frères se sentirent plus proches l'un de l'autres qu'il ne l'avaient jamais été, non pas physiquement, mais moralement.

Don sentait son petit frère trembler contre lui à la fois de froid mais aussi de peur rétrospective. Lui-même se sentait transi et terriblement faible mais le contact de Charlie lui redonnait des forces : il avait réussi à éviter à son frère les horreurs qu'il venait de traverser, et rien que cela valait toutes les victoires du monde.

Les pompiers furent sur place en une vingtaines de minutes. On plaça l'agent dans une de ces coquilles qui sert au secours en montagne et on le hissa sur le pont où Charlie le rejoignit au moment où les infirmiers s'apprêtaient à le faire entrer dans l'ambulance.

- Un moment ! demanda soudain Don, suspendant le geste des secouristes.

Charlie allait lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le regard de son frère était rivé sur le corps de Mc Stylsen, resté exposé sur le pont, dans l'indifférence générale. On ne s'était occupé que de Don depuis le moment où le malfaiteur était tombé et ce n'était que justice. Charlie vit son frère frissonner en regardant le cadavre et il lui saisit la main

- C'est fini, il est mort, il ne te fera plus de mal. Tu as gagné Donnie ! C'est toi qui a gagné !

Don se laissa aller en arrière, reposant la tête sur le brancard. Oui, il avait gagné : malgré toutes ses menaces, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé, Mc Stylsen avait perdu. Il n'était pas parvenu à son but ultime et il était mort sans avoir assouvi son désir malsain. Charlie sentit la main de son frère étreindre la sienne et il répondit à cette étreinte, sentant que son aîné avait, en ce moment précis, désespérément besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un. Il prit alors conscience que Don avait beau avoir gagné, Mc Stylsen allait le hanter pendant longtemps encore.


	36. Chapter 36

_Avant dernier chapitre : la fin sans doute ce week-end, si vous le désirez._

**CHAPITRE XXXVI**

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva à l'hôpital, la première personne que les deux frères aperçurent lorsque les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent fut leur père qui avait été prévenu. Il se précipita sur son fils rescapé et le serra tendrement dans ses bras en pleurant.

Don n'avait plus la force de répondre à son étreinte mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui et disaient toute sa tendresse et tout le soulagement qu'il éprouvait à être enfin libéré de son tortionnaire. Encadré par son père et son frère qui s'étaient emparé chacun d'une de ses mains, Don fut dirigé vers une salle de soin à l'entrée de laquelle une infirmière arrêta les deux hommes :

- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ici, je suis désolée.

- Mais c'est mon fils !

- Mais c'est mon frère !

Les deux protestations fusèrent simultanément. Il n'était pas question pour eux de le quitter des yeux.

- Je suis désolée, répéta l'infirmière. Mais les médecins vont s'occuper de votre fils, dit-elle en s'adressant à Alan. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Allez vous installer en salle d'attente s'il vous plaît.

Le ton était gentil mais ferme : il n'y avait pas à se tromper, c'était un ordre. Charlie faillit éclater : il venait tout juste de récupérer son frère, rescapé de la mort par miracle. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser seul une fois encore. Mais Alan, après avoir regardé l'infirmière fixement, lui attrapa le bras.

- Elle a raison fiston. Ici nous ne pourrions que gêner. Ton frère est entre de bonnes mains. Allez viens !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint alors le médecin du F.B.I : je reste près de lui, je ne le quitte pas.

- Je compte sur vous, répondit Alan.

Et il réussit à entraîner son fils vers la salle d'attente après avoir fait de nouveau promettre à l'infirmière de le tenir au courant de l'état de santé de son aîné. Charlie et lui ne restèrent pas longtemps seuls dans la petite pièce meublée de fauteuils, de canapés et de quelques tables basses sur lesquels gisaient des revues censées permettre aux familles de prendre patience pendant qu'on s'occupait de leurs proches. David, Colby, Amita et Larry ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, les deux premiers ayant rapidement troqué leurs vêtements trempés pour un survêtement à l'effigie du F.B.I. qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur appartenance au corps d'élite.

Ils demandèrent aussitôt des nouvelles de Don et Alan leur répondit simplement que les médecins s'occupaient de lui et qu'il n'y avait qu'à attendre. Colby tendit alors un sac plastique à Charlie qui le regarda d'un air interrogatif :

- Tu es trempé, je t'ai apporté de quoi te changer !

- Ca va bien ! protesta Charlie qui n'avait aucune envie de s'éclipser de peur de rater des nouvelles de son frère.

- Colby a raison, intervint alors Alan. Tu es trempé et tu risques d'attraper la mort !

- Et si j'ai envie d'attraper la mort, moi ? répondit-il d'un ton agressif.

- D'accord, comme tu veux, abdiqua Alan, en apparence. Mais si tu te contentes d'attraper un bon rhume, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre qu'on t'interdise de voir ton frère !

Charlie le regarda, l'air éperdu : il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Il était en effet évident que, s'il venait à s'enrhumer, on lui interdirait tout accès au blessé et ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

- D'accord. Je vais me changer dans les toilettes. Mais vous m'appelez s'il y a du nouveau hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'on aura des nouvelles avant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ajouta David.

- Je ne serai pas long.

Le mathématicien saisit le sac et se précipita vers les toilettes dont il ressortit moins de dix minutes plus tard, vêtu lui aussi d'un survêtement du F.B.I. Cette tenue, qui n'aurait pas manqué, en temps normal, de déchaîner les sarcasmes de ses amis, et que lui aurait été si fier d'arborer, passa totalement inaperçue dans le contexte angoissé qui était le leur.

Le temps passait et personne ne leur apportait de nouvelles, augmentant leur inquiétude sur l'état de santé de Don. Ses blessures étaient-elles graves ? Sa vie était-elle en danger ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, finit par dire David. De toute façon, le médecin du F.B.I. est resté avec eux et je sais qu'il nous préviendrait si son état venait à s'aggraver soudain.

Mais tout ça, ce n'étaient que des mots largement insuffisants pour calmer l'anxiété qui torturait Alan et Charlie à l'idée que leur fils et frère puisse être grièvement blessé.

Charlie tenta vainement de s'intéresser à l'une des revues gisant sur la table basse. Il tourna quelques pages puis la rejeta, l'air excédé : comment les soignants pouvaient-ils croire que ces tissus d'inepties parviendraient, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à détourner l'esprit des familles qui attendaient des nouvelles du sort de ceux qu'elles aimaient et qui étaient en ce même moment aux mains de médecins ? Il se rendait compte, à ce moment précis que même le plus passionnant des ouvrages mathématiques n'aurait pour lui aucun intérêt tant qu'il ne saurait pas à quoi s'en tenir sur le sort de son frère.

Soudain, un homme en blouse blanche fit irruption dans la pièce et tous les occupants se dirigèrent aussitôt vers lui.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE XXXVII**

- Comment va mon fils ?

C'est Alan qui le premier posa la question qu'ils avaient tous sur le bord des lèvres.

- Physiquement, ça devrait aller, dit le médecin qui était resté avec eux, les autres s'égaillant dans diverses directions pour remplir leurs offices respectifs. Nous allons le descendre en radiologie puis au scanner, ensuite on l'installera dans une chambre.

- Pourquoi un scanner ? s'inquiéta Charlie.

- Il a prit un coup violent sur le front et a aussi une bosse sur l'arrière du crâne qu'il semble s'être faite quand son ravisseur a freiné durant la course-poursuite. Nous préférons nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de risque d'hémorragie intra-crânienne.

- Mais il est conscient ? s'inquiéta Alan.

- Oui, oui. Il est parfaitement conscient. Mais après ce qu'il a subi, nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque.

- De quoi souffre-t-il exactement Docteur ? interrogea alors Charlie.

- Comme je le disais, il a une plaie profonde au front qui a nécessité vingt et un points de suture et une autre à l'arcade sourcilière, vraisemblablement provoquée par une chevalière qui lui a valu encore douze points. Sa blessure à l'épaule a beaucoup saigné mais la balle n'a fait que traverser le membre sans causer de dommages graves. Sa main est terriblement meurtrie : nous avons passé une radio pour nous assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de fractures. C'est son pied le plus atteint : il est cassé en plusieurs endroits. Il a au moins trois orteils fracturés et nous avons dû arracher l'ongle du gros orteil qui l'était déjà à demi. Il souffre de près de trente brûlures de cigarettes sur les cuisses par ailleurs profondément écorchées et irritées, l'estomac et le ventre. Un plasticien viendra vous faire un compte-rendu plus détaillé à ce sujet. Par ailleurs, il présente de nombreux hématomes sur presque tout le corps, et une légère hypothermie due à sa chute dans le fleuve. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, essaya de réconforter le médecin, conscient du sentiment d'horreur qui étreignait toutes les personnes présentes et plus particulièrement le père et le frère de son patient, physiquement il n'y a à priori rien d'irrémédiable. Avec du temps, il se remettra parfaitement.

- Et pour le reste ? interrogea alors Alan.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Est-ce que mon fils a été… Est-ce que cet homme l'a…

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, à la fois anxieux de savoir et désireux d'ignorer. Il savait qu'il lui fallait connaître la vérité mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de la supporter.

Il se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Margaret lorsque Don était parti pour l'université. Il lui avait dit alors qu'il était heureux qu'il soit un garçon parce qu'au moins il était sûr qu'on ne chercherait pas à abuser de lui et qu'il n'aurait pas cette inquiétude à gérer en plus du reste. Il se souvenait encore de la réponse de sa femme. De sa voix douce et posée, elle s'était contentée de lui dire : « Tu sais Alan, quoi que tu puisses en penser, malheureusement, le viol n'est pas réservé aux filles. Des garçons aussi se font violer ! » Il avait alors haussé les épaules, préférant ne pas continuer cette conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Et voilà qu'il s'apercevait qu'une fois encore Margaret avait eu raison : il ne suffisait pas d'être un homme pour échapper à l'innommable. Il espérait seulement que son fils n'était pas parmi les victimes.

- Aucun signe de sévices sexuels, non, déclara alors le médecin.

- Dieu soit loué ! s'exclama Alan tandis que tous les autres poussaient un puissant soupir de soulagement.

David et Colby se serrèrent la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- On peut le voir ? interrogea alors Charlie.

- Dès que nous en aurons terminé avec les examens, oui.

Et il les laissa là, rassurés de savoir que Don n'avait rien de grave mais toujours inquiets pour lui : tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas vu de leurs yeux, Alan et Charlie ne parviendraient pas tout à fait à croire qu'il allait bien.

Une heure après environ, le médecin revint : il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et ils comprirent que tout allait bien. En effet, il leur annonça que la radio n'avait pas décelé de fracture à la main : juste un écrasement des cartilages qui nécessitait tout de même la pose d'un plâtre, mais qui guérirait vite. Quant au scanner, l'hématome qu'il avait permis de déceler semblait ne présenter aucun caractère de gravité et allait vraisemblablement se résorber de lui-même.

- Alors, on peut le voir maintenant ? demanda à nouveau Charlie.

- Bien sûr oui. Dès qu'on l'aura installé dans sa chambre. Mais juste vous et votre père : il doit se reposer. D'ailleurs nous lui avons administré un sédatif et il ne devrait pas tarder à s'endormir. Nous allons le garder vingt-quatre heures pour nous assurer que tout va bien, puis il pourra rentrer chez lui.

- Ca, c'est hors de question ! protesta Alan. On le ramène chez nous !

On vint les avertir que Don venait d'être installé dans sa chambre et ils suivirent l'infirmière le long des couloirs. Ils entrèrent alors dans une pièce de dimensions moyennes et leurs yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers le lit où Don gisait sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos, la respiration oppressée. Ils s'installèrent auprès de lui et chacun d'eux s'empara d'une de ses mains dans une étreinte rassurante. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et essaya de leur sourire

- Oh, papa, Charlie ! Comment ça va?

- Nous ça va fiston, et toi ? répondit son père en caressant doucement ses cheveux tandis que Charlie se contentait de passer une main rassurante sur son bras gauche, l'une des seule partie de son corps à n'être pas couverte d'hématomes.

- Ca ira… je crois.

Petit à petit ils le sentirent se décontracter et son souffle se fit plus régulier. Ils comprirent qu'il s'était endormi sous l'effet du sédatif, et ils restèrent là, à le veiller, pour être sûrs que l'horrible épreuve qu'il venait de traverser était définitivement terminée et que, désormais, personne ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal.

**FIN**

_Voilà... C'est la fin de cette version courte. Dans la longue, il y a encore toute une partie sur la manière dont Don se remet du traumatisme qui, dans cette version, est plus profond. _

_Compte-tenu du peu de réaction par rapport au nombre de lecteurs je ne suis pas sûre que cette histoire vous ait vraiment plu. J'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous en pensiez (histoire de savoir si je dois en poster d'autres.)_


End file.
